En el Valle de Wing Chun
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, cuarenta años atrás, una reunión del Consejo de Maestros redactó una ley en la cual se podía leer que quedaba prohibido las relaciones amorosas de los maestros... Cuarenta años después, una misión se les presentó al Guerrero Dragón y a la maestra Tigresa, los cuales ocultando su relación tendrán que cumplir dicha misión y evitar problemas con la nación.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, he vuelto, disculpen la tardanza, pero no tuve tiempo en varias semanas y mi inspiración brotó nuevamente y la explote, este es el prólogo de la secuela de mi fanfic "Secreto", espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Todo el consejo de maestros estaba reunido, una gran mesa redonda en la que estaban sentados en sillas de madera de bambú, al centro del Gran Salón; en él estaba plasmado un Ying y un Yang, eran trece maestros en total. El salón era grande, dos filas de seis pilares de porcelana con adornos de troncos de cerezo, los cuales sostenían la estructura arquitectónica. Estaba hecha por un auténtico artista, los techos eran altos de unos cincuenta metros, estaban pintados varios murales alrededor de las cuatro paredes; en el del extremo derecho de donde estaba ubicada la mesa estaba plasmado un dragón reverenciándose ante un maestro de Wu shu, que era un leopardo del norte de China. En el que estaba ubicado atrás del Maestro Rhino Volador se contemplaba un gran paisaje de lo que fue antes un Valle; el Valle de la concentración, en la cima de una montaña estaba un buey en posición de loto, meditando. El que estaba a la izquierda una gran cascada, en él se observaba una grulla con las alas totalmente abiertas y con la pata derecha levantada mientras sostenía su peso con la pata izquierda. Y el último, el más significativo; el maestro Oogway levitando mientras a su alrededor flotan hojas de muchos árboles.

-Bien, es hora de iniciar la sesión-habló un lobo que tenía a lo mucho cincuenta años de edad-, la razón por la que hemos convocado a esta reunión al máximo maestro, el maestro Oogway-el maestro sonrió, le parecía un poco divertido la forma tan elegante de dirigirse a él-, es que hay que tratar un problema que ocurrió en el _Valle del Olvido-_ todos volteaban a verse confundidos por la mención.

Tomó uno de los cuatro pergaminos que estaban en la mesa justo en su lugar, lo abrió y leyó:

 _Todos los habitantes del Valle del olvido lamentamos el lamentable hecho del asesinato del maestro Wah y la maestra Ying._

El maestro Rhino se levantó ante la mención de la muerte de los maestros, el maestro Oogway estaba muy sereno para una noticia tan trágica.

-¿Cómo demonios pasó eso Chan?-preguntó exaltado el maestro Rhino.

-Fue una emboscada-terminó por aclarar el maestro cuando examinó más de cerca el pergamino.

-Pero el maestro Chan tenía un gran conocimiento acerca de descubrir el escondite de sus enemigos y la maestra Ying no debía estar ahí-mencionó otro de los maestros.

-Ellos lograron interceptar la ubicación de la maestra y la capturaron para después usarla cómo rehén al igual que su hijo… Así fue cómo lograron acabar con el maestro-habló una oveja que estaba sentado justo al lado izquierdo del maestro Rhino.

-Entonces la razón de esta reunión es precisamente ese, hacer una ley que prohíba los romances entre los maestros para evitar otra situación cómo esta-continuó el maestro Chan.

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí, la mayoría de ellos tenían familia, hasta el maestro Chan, pero debían aceptar que era lo mejor de que después de ellos ya los maestros no tuvieran relación amorosa con nadie.

-No creo que sea lo indicado, es una decisión muy radical que puede desencadenar algo pero en un futuro-habló esta vez el maestro Rhino.

-Pero habremos de comprender que pueden ser vulnerables ante cualquier amenaza cómo esta-defendió el maestro Chan.

-Usted maestro Oogway-habló un lince que estaba sentado en el lado izquierdo justo en el lado este del círculo-, ¿qué dice?

-Yo no puedo hablar por todos los maestros, mi decisión no puede decidir la vida de los demás, pues cada quién es diferente, pero, bueno, yo estoy en contra de esa ley-dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-Bueno, ¿quién más está en contra?-sólo el maestro Rhino levanto la mano-, bien, dos de trece-extendió el pergamino y firmó, luego lo pasó a cada maestro para que pusiera la firma aceptando dicha ley.

Recogió todos los pergaminos, la reunión había terminado, todos se levantaron.

-Casi se me olvidaba, quien desobedezca la ley será relegado de su cargo cómo maestro y defensor de China. Ahora todos estaban más que sorprendidos, eso era un castigo muy radical, pero habían firmado, ya no había vuelta atrás sobre ese documento.

-Chan-habló el maestro Oogway, todos voltearon a verlo-, ¿qué pasó con el hijo de Wah?

-No se sabe, desapareció antes del asesinato del maestro, así que su paradero es un misterio sino es que también haya muerto-Oogway le dio la espalda para retirarse y regresar al Valle de la Paz.

* * *

 **Aquí trato de explicar el porque Po y Tigresa debieron ocultar su relación, y aunque la mención de esa ley se hace solamente en la serie de televisión es un punto interesante que a mi parecer deberían tomar los productores de Dreamworks en próximas entregas, pero sólo es mi opinión. Se que es corto, pero no pude sacar más de mi cabeza para dar un buen comienzo al fic, pero al menos lo hice con paciencia y ésmero.  
**

 **Bueno debo aclarar que el poema que leyeron en el anterior fanfics es de autoria propia, no es sacado de otro lado.**

 **Bueno, si no has leído el fic "Secreto", te invito a que lo leas para que entiendas este... trataré de actualizar más rápido el capítulo 1, pero mi cabeza sabrá cuando escribirlo... espero dejen sus reviews, hasta la próxima se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	2. Un largo caminar

**Hola, he vuelto después de semanas de no actualizar, me disculpo de antemano, pero no es que yo no quisiera escribir, sino que intentaba idear la descripción del ambiente y estuve viendo algunas imágenes de la pelicula y leyendo otros fanfics para ver como ellos describían los ambientes, eso me sirvió de inspiración, entonces luego agregue detalles que espero les gusten.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Un largo caminar  
**

El sol comenzaba a salir, amenazaba con dar inicio un nuevo día, los árboles comenzaban a iluminarse, los rayos poco a poco daban muestra de vida, el gong sonaría en unos momentos. Estaban a las afueras del Valle, revisaban sus mochilas, todo esto con la precaución de que no se les olvidara algo importante, llevaban todo lo esencial para el tiempo que se quedarían en el _Valle de Wing Chun_ ; ropa provisional para un mes, que constaba de tres cambios máximo, diez kilos de comida para el viaje, ollas y cubiertos para servir ahí, todo estaba fríamente calculado para su viaje, se colgó su mochila y esperó pacientemente a su compañera y amante.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó al ver cómo ella terminaba por guardar unas cosas en su mochila.

-Sí –se acomodó su mochila, entonces comenzaron su andanza. La luz del sol terminó por dar inició a un nuevo día, las aves comenzaron a volar, los campesinos comenzaban su jornada sembrando y cortando los frutos de meses de dedicación y cuidado de las plantas, de vez en cuando alguno que otro los saludaba y les deseaba un buen viaje, ellos correspondían ese afecto con una sonrisa y un ademán despidiéndose.

Él recordaba las palabras de su padre el día anterior, justo después de que los cuatro se fueran del restaurante.

 _-Po –habló mientras cortaba más vegetales para la sopa humeante –yo creo que deberías, mientras estás en aquel valle, de alguna manera, arreglar las cosas con Tigresa-él sonrío en sus adentros, su padre se preocupaba porque "arreglara su relación con Tigresa", la realidad no podía ser más diferente, pero debía fingir mientras encontraban una solución a ello._

 _-Sí papá, haré lo posible por arreglar las diferencias con ella-terminó de lavar los platos, se despidió de su padre y regresó al Palacio._

Él solo pensaba en una cosa: en los momentos que pasaría con su amada Tigresa, y una manera de reunir al _Consejo de maestros_ y abolir esa ley que ha prevalecido por más de cuarenta años. Pero fuera de eso lo que más quería era demostrarle todo su amor a ella; la razón de existir, la inspiración que lo empuja a mejorar día con día, era su musa*.

1

Habían avanzado treinta kilómetros sin detenerse, aunque Po no quisiera aceptarlo, se estaba cansando, fue cuando por fin decidieron detenerse a almorzar, ya era medio día y los estómagos de ambos rugían, miraron a su alrededor buscando un lugar idóneo para poder descansar y recargar energía para retomar su caminar; estaban prácticamente en medio de varias montañas, las frondosas alfombras verdes de bosque que se podían percibir a su alrededor eran una pequeña muestra del paraíso en el que se encontraban. Después de unos momentos el objetivo se mostraba: un hermoso árbol de cerezo que estaba encima de un pequeño monte a unos cincuenta metros de ellos, su brillante follaje plateado cual perlas recién sacadas del mar producía una hipnosis casi imperceptible por la contemplación. Subieron al lugar, no tardaron mucho en llegar, Po acomodó una sábana de seda para que colocaran los alimentos ahí. Tigresa sacó una tetera, dos tazas y una caja llena de dumplings, mientras que Po sacaba un recipiente que estaba repleto de fideos y tenía dos cucharas dentro.

Comenzaron a comer mientras sentían cómo el viento giraba en torno a ellos, a su alrededor contemplaban mucho mejor la gran alfombra verde que cubría la densidad del bosque, las montañas daban muestra de su magnificencia, los ríos circundantes proyectaban los brillos que eran producto del reflejo de los rayos del sol. Las nubes seguían el recorrido que las corrientes del viento les indicaban, a veces cubrían el sol y se tapizaba toda una sombra alrededor de veinte kilómetros.

Ese lugar parecía muy pacífico, muy relajante, parecía ser que la elección de detenerse ahí fue buena.

Ninguno se dirigía la palabra, no era raro, tenía su motivo, era la primera vez que estaban solos sin nadie alrededor, sin nadie que pueda descubrirlos, ¿cómo se comportarían en esos momentos?, ellos tendrían que resolver como.

-Tigresa –habló Po para intentar romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado en la atmósfera.

-Si amor –le gustaba cuando se expresaba así de él, dejando a un lado el tener que fingir que ya no eran nada en el Valle.

-Me contaron que la ley de la prohibición de los matrimonios entre los maestros, fue implementada después de un accidente que los habitantes del _Valle del Olvido_ experimentaron –el tema no era una buena elección a su parecer, pero su inconsciente lo sacó a la luz.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –seguía viendo al horizonte, estaba encantada con la belleza que estaba frente a ella.

-Lo que ocurrió fue el asesinato de dos maestros, era un matrimonio, tenían un hijo, unos bandidos les tendieron una emboscada al maestro, capturaron a la maestra y la usaron como rehén, lo obligaron a rendirse, y cuando lo hizo, los asesinaron a ambos cortándoles la cabeza y enterrándolos en una fosa que nunca se encontró el paradero, del hijo no se supo nada, desapareció, posiblemente haya muerto –ella agachó la cabeza, no era una buena idea pensar en eso en esos momentos, quizás era un poco imprudente de parte de Po, pero era bueno analizarlo-, ¿crees que eso pudiera pasarnos?

-No –respondió cortante, de un momento a otro su expresión se volvió fría –, vámonos que a este paso no llegaremos-se levantó, metió el mantel junto con los cubiertos a la mochila, la colgó sobre su espalda y esperó a que Po se levantará, él así lo hizo y también se colgó la otra mochila y retomaron la andanza.

Po no podía procesar lo que había pasado, ¿cómo de un momento a otro su personalidad cambió?, no sabía, pero no era el momento de averiguarlo, después de todo el cometió la imprudencia de mencionar ese incidente.

2

Durante todo el trayecto del día recorrieron montañas, bosques, lagos, aldeas y uno que otro puerto de comercio. Había sido muy interesante y divertido. Pero el sol amenazaba con ocultarse, el amanecer comenzaría en unos momentos, debían buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

Después de tres kilómetros, con los últimos suspiros del sol, encontraron un lugar oculto por enormes árboles, era un gran bosque, se detuvieron, dejaron sus cosas bajo el tronco de uno de los árboles. Po comenzó a cortar unas cuantas ramas para poder encender una fogata.

-Iré a buscar un río para poder beber, cuando lo encuentre regreso –Po asintió sonriéndole, ella correspondió esa muestra de cariño y fue en busca del agua.

3

La noche cayó, la enorme luna iluminaba todo el gran bosque, las estrellas se paseaban acompañándola en su vigilia. Estaba llena, ideal para que cualquier poeta loco pudiera inspirarse y crear, pero también era el tiempo en el cual los asaltantes estaban preparados para quitarles su mercancía a comerciantes que con esperanzaba buscaban ganarse el pan de cada día.

Saltaban entre las copas de los árboles, sólo se podían percibir las siluetas oscuras de cuatro sujetos encapuchados, eran rápidos, muy rápidos, estaban formados en fila "v", el que parecía ser el líder estaba al frente.

Rápidamente se paró en seco, los demás también lo hicieron; debido a la luz de la luna podían apreciarse mejor sus siluetas, pero no se distinguía que especie eran, dos de ellos estaban de la misma altura; eran estatura media, estaban al final, el que estaba justo detrás del líder era un poco más bajo que ellos, pero por unos cinco centímetros, y el líder, que era el más alto de todos. El viento comenzaba a soplar un poco fuerte, las capas comenzaban a ondear, traían puesto máscaras de hierro con forma de la cara de dragones, cada uno portaba un Yang Li Dao* y una que otra arma diferente cada quien, colgando al lado derecho de la cintura, vestían Qi Zheng* negros sin detalle alguno.

-¿Por qué te detuviste Sibak? –preguntó el bajo del grupo.

El líder no respondía, estaba dándoles la espalda, parecía ido, sólo miraba el horizonte, cómo buscando algo, los de atrás se miraban entre sí y después veían al líder.

-Silencio –ordenó casi susurrando para evitar ser descubierto.

-¡Qué pasa! –gritó desesperado por respuestas, Sibak lo golpeó directo en el abdomen doblándolo debido al dolor, se dificultaba respirar –¿por qué hiciste eso? –Sibak lo miró de frente con una mirada penetrante.

-Observa lo que está allá –señaló hacia el frente; se alcanzaba apreciar el humo de una fogata –nuestra misión es interceptar a los enviados para proteger el _Valle de Wing Chun_ , entonces, ¿no se te hace curioso que esa fogata esté justo en el rumbo que debes tomar para llegar allá?

Los de atrás seguían sin pronunciar una sola palabra solo escuchaban, como si de mudos se tratasen.

-Que el jefe te allá nombrado líder de la operación no significa que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana –dijo recuperando el aliento levemente-, pero vamos.

Y siguieron saltando entre las copas de los árboles para llegar hacia donde la fogata se encontraba.

4

Las llamas hervían el agua, el vapor que salía de la olla daba calor al ambiente, estaba recalentado los fideos, de vez en cuando miraba el camino por donde Tigresa fue en busca de agua, la noche cayó y ella aún no llegaba.

Ya se había tardado mucho, comenzaba a preocuparse, la situación era un poco risible, ¿preocupado por la maestra Tigresa?, la maestra más fuerte del Palacio de Jade, la maestra que no había podido evadir en la cárcel de Gongmen, aquella que le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su corazón, la tigresa radical, calculadora y feroz. Estaba exagerando, él lo sabía bien, pero no se hacía daño con ir a buscarla y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Recorrió diez kilómetros sin dar a ningún lugar, estaba agotado y hambriento, otra vez dejó que sus emociones dejarán que tomaran las decisiones antes que su sentido común, se recargó sobre un tronco de bambú y suspiró, miró hacia el cielo, algo pretendía con eso, pero ni siquiera él sabía que, se levantó y siguió en busca de Tigresa. De pronto a unos cinco metros comenzó a escuchar el sonido de una cascada al chocar contra el suelo, corrió a una velocidad sorprendente, quizás nunca antes vista.

Cuando el sonido de aquella cascada se hizo más rimbombante por estar más cerca del lugar, al frente suyo una barrera de hojas verdes, con sus manos abrió la pared frondosa y entró ahí; una gran cascada caía suavemente e impactaba contra el suelo dejando agua estancada y con ella fluía un río, la luna se reflejaba en el agua que ondulaba debido al continuo movimiento. Pero lo que lo dejó más hipnotizado fue los movimientos que ella realizaba con una paciencia y tranquilidad sorprendentes, su hermosa silueta desnuda se dibujaba bajo esa cascada, a la distancia que él se encontraba no se distinguía más, pero era más que suficiente para no dejar de mirarla.

Ella terminó la _forma de la grulla_ , todo el tiempo mantuvo los ojos cerrados para poder dejar que la energía fluyera con más libertad, junto sus palmas justo a la altura del pecho y se reverenció, así demostrando el respeto hacia la madre naturaleza. Los abrió, aún mantenía su relajación, miró a frente, entonces el rubor y la vergüenza se hicieron presentes, intentó ocultarse atrás de la cascada, pero era inútil, todavía se transparentaba enseñando sus atributos al mundo.

Po al darse cuenta de esto se tapó los ojos, le dio la espalda, estaba igual de rojo por la pena, pero en él se notaba más debido a su pelaje blanco.

-Perdón –intentó disculparse por haberla observado mientras practicaba la forma desnuda, Tigresa salió del estanque y comenzó a vestirse –pero es que al principio no te distinguías, pero conforme me acerqué te vi –con las excusas esperaba que la reprimenda fuera menos severa.

-Ya puedes voltearte –él dudó un poco, pero despacio giró hasta quedar frente a ella, agachó la cabeza, apenado –la próxima vez avísame.

-Perdón –de nueva cuenta se disculpó.

-Para así saber si te invito a que entres –eso hizo que la mirara escéptico por el comentario, ella sonrió torpemente queriendo expresar una sonrisa seductora –bueno regresemos –antes de que siquiera diera un paso Po la detuvo y la hizo de nueva cuenta que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿La invitación sigue en pie? –sonrió un poco ladino pero igual nervioso, se besaron con pasión, podían ser adultos y unos maestros de wu shu consumados, pero en cuestiones de relaciones era unos niños, no sabían cómo actuar, ni cómo comportarse, ni siquiera que debían decir o hablar.

5

El olor de esa olla era delicioso, y aunado al hambre que tenían parecía un manjar cocinado por los dioses, estaban inspeccionando todo el lugar, desde las mochilas donde guardaban la olla y los cubiertos, hasta donde guardaban las provisiones.

-Yo creo que deberíamos primero comer y después seguir buscando –comentó uno de los secuaces de estatura media.

-No, sigan trabajando, tenemos que encontrar alguna pista que nos lleve a ellos –ordenó el líder, de la nada su estómago rugió, los dos lo miraron cómplices –bueno, está bien, comamos y después seguimos.

Se sentaron alrededor de la olla, abrieron la tapa y con el cucharon comenzaron a servir en los platos que estaban en las mochilas.

-¿Lateef te sirvo un plato? –le habló al más bajo, pero no contestó –¿Lateef? –él ya no se encontraba ahí –¿a dónde se habrá ido?

Corría lo más rápido que podía, había dado con el rastro debido a la esencia de la Shen Keng* dorada que estaba guardada en una mochila oculta entre los troncos de los árboles, no tardaría en llegar a ellos.

6

Estaba muy nervioso, ni siquiera podía disimularlo, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien, el calor de la persona más importante para él, no dejaban de besarse ni se soltaban, parecía que dependían de eso para vivir, el agua les llegaba al abdomen, era relajante.

-Te amo –dijo Po entrecortado ligeramente el beso.

-Yo también –sonrió, le acaricio la mejilla ocasionando que ronroneara y se sonrojara, rio un poco ante eso, se veía tan tierna, pocas veces mostraba ese lado de niña inocente, pero cuando lo hacía era único y especial.

La expresión de Tigresa cambió de relajación y tranquilidad a una de alerta y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Po un poco preocupado por el cambio repentino de humor.

-Debemos cambiarnos rápido –salió del agua con una rapidez excepcional, se sacudió para secarse y después se vistió.

-¿Por qué? –seguía sin entender, y eso le molestaba un poco.

-Alguien se acerca –Po se alarmó y en cuanto menos lo pensó ya estaba vistiéndose, Tigresa lo tomó del brazo y se ocultaron tras una gran roca que estaba a unos metros suyos.

Había llegado hasta donde el hedor desaparecía, se encontraba en medio de un estanque con una gran y hermosa cascada, observaba para todos lados tratando de buscar una pista que le indicara donde estaban, entonces vio unas gotas que marcaban un pequeño recorrido fuera del estanque pero justo terminaba donde él se encontraba, miró a su derecha una gran roca, era imponente.

Una gota resbaló del pelaje de Po cayendo y explotando contra el suelo. Sacó su mayal* y golpeó la gran roca partiéndola en tres, pero cuando la roca cedió dejó entre ver que no había nada. Siguió observando, atrás de uno de los cientos de troncos de árboles se ocultaban Tigresa y Po.

Tigresa con ademanes le indicaba a Po su plan; en cuanto contará tres saltarían haciendo que él lance ataques con su mayal, los esquivan y entonces ella interceptara el arma golpeando su muñeca ocasionando que la suelte y así pudieran noquearlo.

Contó tres y salieron de su escondite que estaba a espaldas de él, se volteó velozmente y lanzó su mayal, Po desvió el arma y Tigresa cayó en picada a unos centímetros de él y dio una palmada directo a la muñeca ocasionando que por el dolor soltara el arma, entonces ella retrocedió y se colocó a la distancia de Po.

-Veo que lo prejuzgue, son más fuertes de lo que imaginaba –ellos no dejaban de estar en guardia –entonces habrá que ponernos serios –se quitó su Yang Li Dao y la aventó lejos para evitar agarrarla, se quitó la capa y la arrojó no importa donde cayera.

En menos de un segundo se impulsó hacia adelante levantando con ambos brazos el cuerpo completo dando una vuelta lateral con la intención de conectar una patada en la nuca de Po, Po levantó ambos brazos entre cruzando las muñecas, adelantando la pierna derecha sosteniendo su peso en la izquierda en postura del felino cubriendo el golpe, sin perder tiempo giró sus muñecas aferrando el pie, abriendo los brazos y levantando la rodilla derecha golpeando directo su abdomen quedando en la postura de la grulla del norte, enraizando el pie izquierdo para sostenerse. Retrocedió al instante antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, esta vez lo pensó mejor, giró ayudado con sus brazos y los talones para luego desde el suelo dar una patada giratoria con el talón directo a la mandíbula, esta vez Po no pudo cubrirse recibiendo el impacto. Estaba en un caos, no distinguía nada, Lateef se apoyó sobre su brazo izquierdo impulsando sus piernas para dar una patada doble con las plantas mandándolo a volar a cuatro metros de largo estrellándose contra dos troncos rompiéndolos.

Volteó a su izquierda recibiendo una patada voladora de la maestra Tigresa haciéndolo retroceder cinco metros pero deteniéndose para evitar chocar contra los troncos o las rocas, tenía ventaja al usar la máscara, observo detenidamente a la felina; estaba en la postura del jinete con el brazo derecho extendido y la garra abierta y el brazo izquierdo a la altura del coxis con la garra cerrada. Corrió hacia ella y estando a un metro saltó haciendo una voltereta queriendo impactar su talón derecho en la parte superior del cráneo, ella se hizo a un lado y colocándose en la postura de arco y flecha hizo el "golpe de fuego" directo al abdomen rompiendo su postura y haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo en posición fetal.

Comenzó a levantarse de nueva cuenta, aún le dolía, parecía como si un fuego artificial le hubiera explotado en el intestino, la máscara podía taparle la cara, pero sus ojos proyectaban furia y deseos de destrozarla.

-Puta –dijo en tono casi susurrante, Tigresa rodó los ojos ignorando el comentario, pues no se iba a rebajar a su nivel.

-Te sigo esperando a que ataques de verdad –Lateef apretó los puños y corrió lanzando una patada voladora que fue fácilmente esquivada por Tigresa, cayendo de pie pero dándole la espalda a ella, aprovechando esa distracción lanzando un golpe con la palma izquierda, pero Lateef giró sobre su propio eje conectando la patada con el talón directo a la nuca haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio.

Con esa ventaja giró hacia atrás sobre sí mismo golpeando su mandíbula con el empeine, mareada dio un golpe con su palma derecha, pero entonces él la ganchó con sus piernas haciendo una voltereta proyectándola contra el suelo para así lograr hacer una llave de sumisión, con sus pies cómo si de una palanca se tratase.

-Te romperé tu brazo para que ya no puedas volver a pelear –Tigresa no sabía cómo zafarse de esa técnica, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta, Po saltó impactando su puño en su diafragma haciendo que la soltara y que el perdiera el aire y se sofocara.

Estando boca abajo debido al dolor, levantó la cabeza y silbó haciendo que el viento impulsara el sonido que se expandía por todo el bosque, Tigresa le dio una palmada directo a la nuca noqueándolo.

-Vámonos.

-¿Y las cosas? –preguntó Po de manera algo tonta, estaba un poco mareado, pero aun así estaba consciente.

-Déjalas ahí, veremos cómo sobrevivir después –Po la cargó en sus brazos y huyeron del lugar sin dejar rastro alguno, sólo dejando al extraño encapuchado en el suelo.

Los demás llegaron al lugar lo más rápido que pudieron, encontrándose nomás con su compañero herido e inconsciente, sus armas al igual que su capa estaban regadas por doquier, algunos troncos de los árboles estaban rotos, había sido una pelea dura.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

-No lo sé, pero por lo menos tenemos la información que necesitamos –el líder recogió a su compañero y lo cargo en sus hombros, mientras los otros dos recogían sus pertenencias y se iban hacia donde él les indicaba.

* * *

*Inspiración que siente el artista y que estimula o favorece la creación o la composición de obras de arte; esta inspiración suele representarse personificada.

*Sable de hoja ganso, o sable cuello de ganso.

*Traje tradicional de entrenamiento.

*Camisa tradicional que usan los maestros de Wu shu.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, creánme que no quisiera tardarme tanto en publicar, pero querer hacer un buen escrito para ustedes es lo que hace que me tarde para así lograr crear el ambiente y se sientan identificados con los personajes, y cómo su opinión es muy importante para mí, los invito a que dejen sus reviews, espero no tardar mucho en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, nos vemos hasta la próxima. Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	3. La llegada al Valle de Wing Chun

**Bueno he vuelto con otro capítulo de esta historia que me ha sacado dolores de cabeza, pero siempre pensando en ustedes.**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La llegada al Valle de Wing Chun**

Habían recorrido dos días enteros, sólo alimentándose con frutos de algunos árboles que se encontraban en el camino y bebiendo de los ríos aledaños que estaban cerca de las montañas. La oscuridad era testigo de su caminar y el viento era su acompañante, la fresca brisa reducía el dolor de sus piernas por no descansar. La fractura que sufrió Tigresa a manos del sujeto enmascarado comenzaba a sanar, aunque ella no era la que ahora estaba batallando, estaba muy cómoda en los esponjosos y fuertes brazos de su amado panda, dormía, a veces se acurrucaba demasiado a él.

Po por su parte sonreía, no le importaba si debía cargarla ni mucho menos cuidarla, era poco el precio a pagar por su amor fiel, incondicional y sincero. Después de todo él sólo había sufrido unos hematomas leves en la espalda debido al impacto que sufrió al chocar contra los troncos. Faltaban unas horas para que un nuevo día comenzara y su estómago empezaba a rugir, debía conseguir algo para poder tener energía. Se detuvo para poder observar si su vista captaba algún fruto o por lo menos un río.

La densidad del bosque era tal que no lograba ver más allá de loa árboles de bambú, por él no había problema, pues su raza los comía, pero para su Tigresa no encontraba nada, temía dejarla sola mientras iba a buscar alrededor del bosque, pero tenía que correr ese riesgo para lograr preparar algo para los dos antes de que el alba amenazara con dar luz. La recostó con sumo cuidado cómo si se tratase de una pieza de porcelana, el verde pasto serviría para que sus sueños no fuesen perturbados, entonces corrió en busca de alimento.

1

Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse poco a poco, sentía un ligero picor en su mejilla derecha, su torso al igual que sus piernas estaban sobre algo fresco y un poco húmedo. Terminó por abrir completamente los ojos. La espalda ancha de Po se alcanzaba a percibir, estaba sentado en posición de loto, un humo delante de él se expandía por el aire, percibió pronto las llamas de una fogata.

-Buenos días fiera guerrera –dio la bienvenida al nuevo día, ella sonrió, terminó por levantarse para acercarse al fuego y calentarse un poco debido al frío de la humedad.

Unos cuantos rayos de luz iluminaban parte del bosque, un nuevo día iniciaba con esta bienvenida a la maestra más fuerte del Palacio de Jade.

-Buenos días mi pandita –Po le dio una manzana para que comiera, le besó la mejilla–gracias –él resultaba muy detallista, incluso más de lo que debería.

-¿Cuánto más faltará? –se estaba hartando, no podía pasar un día más y aún no llegaban, pedía una señal, o tan siquiera un atajo para poder estar en ese valle.

-No lo sé, el mapa estaba en la mochila –lamentaba el dejar las cosas ahí, pero no hubo opción, se sentía un poco culpable ya que gracias a ella Po estaba usando toda su energía en seguir caminando sin descanso alguno, este era el primero.

-No te preocupes –dijo un poco más relajado –algo bueno pasará lo sé –la miró directamente a los ojos, ella se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Qué tanto miras?

-La magnificencia de tu belleza, la cual es muy difícil de apreciar a simple vista –la besó en los labios, esa era su fuente de energía, el dulce néctar de su esencia.

Su fino oído captó risas cómo de niños, cortó el beso y se levantó para tratar de oír algo más, entonces su olfato sintió el aroma de ollas de té hirviendo, todo esto a lo mucho diez kilómetros más.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó extrañado.

-Hay una aldea a diez kilómetros más hacia el norte, debemos apresurarnos a llegar para poder pedir ayuda.

-¿Quieres que te lleve cargada?

-No –era mucho lo que había hecho por ella cómo para aceptar su propuesta, él también debía descansar –es mucho lo que hiciste por mí, quiero que vayas con calma.

Él asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, entonces volvieron a la andanza.

2

Aunque descansar era su prioridad en esos instantes no podía dejar de pensar en la pelea de la noche anterior, el estilo del encapuchado era un misterio, no era parecido a ningún estilo de China del que se tuviesen registros, ni siquiera mención. Parecía una danza, pero era muy rápido y fuerte, con solo tres movimientos logró derribarlo y lanzarlo a volar, incluso lesionó a Tigresa, algo muy difícil de hacer.

Debía investigar ese estilo para saber cómo defenderse, pero eso sería una búsqueda casi imposible, tendría que nadar en mar de información en las fuentes que encontrase.

Poco a poco sus oídos percibían murmullos, después risas, movimientos, carretas. Su olfato empezó a captar el olor de teteras hirviendo, fideos, dumplings recién hechos, faltaba poco para llegar.

La montaña era un titán, la única opción que había era escalarla, pero su dimensión y altura eran sorprendentes, miró a Tigresa; ella tenía su pata derecha en el hombro izquierdo, exactamente la parte lastimada.

-¿Puedes escalar? –ella asintió segura de sí.

-No perdamos más tiempo, entre más rápido lleguemos mejor para nosotros.

-Sube tú primero –indicó sorprendiéndola–por si llegases a resbalar yo puedo atraparte.

3

Se pescó de una rama con su pata izquierda y con sus piernas se apoyó en los bordes, comenzó a subir, su brazo izquierdo con cada tirón le dolía más y más, sentía como si quisiera zafársele del cuerpo.

Aún no estaba del todo recuperada, pero no podía dejar que eso la detuviera, no podía creer como después de entrenar veinte años golpeando árboles de hierro llegó a insensibilizarse, pero en estos momentos le dolía, la situación era irónica, pero, ¿qué se podía hacer?

Conforme subía se podía observar el grandioso panorama de todo el bosque, era un lugar muy hermoso; el tapiz verde de las montañas, los ríos que recorrían los alrededores, las aves volaban buscando un hogar donde vivir, las nubes se formaban de muchas formas. El cielo azul daba energía y vitalidad a todo ser que habitaba en la Tierra.

Su pata izquierda logró agarrar un borde para así seguir subiendo, pero se resquebrajó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó, entonces Po la tomó del brazo evitando así un incidente. Faltaba mucho para terminar de escalar.

Aferró sus garras al borde, y con la última fuerza que le quedaba se impulsó con sus piernas subiendo finalmente la gran montaña, después de respirar por un leve momento le extendió su pata a Po para que subiera.

Se sentaron, no sabían cuanto más soportarían, estaban cansados y hambrientos, miraron al frente, estaba ahí; dos grandes cascadas caían formando ríos aledaños, las montañas los cubrían de cualquier desastre, incluso los ocultaba, antes de la entrada se veían los campos agrícolas, unos cuantos campesinos regaban las plantaciones, a la entrada estaba construido un arco; las casas eran de construcción sencilla, casi iguales a las del Valle de la Paz.

-Bajemos.

4

Vaciaba las tinas cuidadosamente sobre el cultivo, cómo cada mañana, aunque las plantaciones podían suplantar la falta de comerciantes, era muy poca la producción que estaba saliendo, estaba esperanzado en que los guerreros del Palacio de Jade llegasen, de vez en cuando con un rastrillo raspaba un poco la tierra para que el agua se esparciera y el suelo se humedeciera.

Aunque el Shen-i le cubriese del sol no dejaba de sudar, se quitaba un poco el sombrero para limpiarse con su antebrazo la frente, con los ojos cerrados percibía la relajante brisa del viento, suspiro, entonces abrió los ojos para seguir trabajando la tierra.

No podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos, debía ser un espejismo, pero no estaba en un desierto, no tenía insomnio para alucinar, el Guerrero Dragón y la maestra Tigresa caminaban directo hacia él, el color dorado del Shen keng estaba opaco debido a la tierra, rasgado de los costados y el pantalón sólo le llegaba a las rodillas, su cara estaba cubierta de pedazos de hoja y ramas, se podía notar la venda que traía puesta en el hombro izquierdo, sus patas tenían cortadas, el pantalón del Guerrero Dragón estaba rasgado del frente, su pelaje blanco estaba cubierto de polvo, sus ojos rojos e hinchados indicaban la falta de sueño sus pequeñas garras estaban amarillentas y un poco resquebrajadas.

-Disculpe –habló el Guerrero Dragón –podría darnos agua.

No lo dudo ni un segundo y les extendió el morral donde guardaba el agua.

En menos de un segundo vaciaron el morral, parecían que no habían comido ni bebido en días.

-Gracias –dijo la maestra Tigresa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por lo héroes de China –ellos sonrieron por el comentario.

-No podría decir cómo se llama este valle –pidió la maestra.

-Este es el Valle de Wing Chun –los ojos de ambos se iluminaron.

-¡Llegamos! –exclamó con alegría y euforia Po.

-¿Con quién debemos presentarnos para decirles que ya llegamos? –preguntó la maestra Tigresa.

-Yo le hablare al comité, mientras tanto pueden hospedarse en mi casa –les señaló hacia el este; era una casa pequeña, su estructura arquitectónica era simple, pero lo que deseaban era dormir –si quieren comer de los frutos no hay problema, con toda confianza, volveré más tarde –y se dirigió al pueblo.

5

La casa por fuera no era muy llamativa e incluso pobre, por dentro era un mundo completamente distinto, las pinturas que adornaban las paredes eran dignas de alabanza; desde paisajes que despertaban las más profundas fantasías poéticas, hasta retratos de animales casi nunca vistos, entre ellos un panda, lo que puso a pensar a Po.

-Extraño –pronunciaron sus labios, no podía dejar de observar la pintura había infinidad de detalles que no dejaban de sorprenderlo; en el fondo se alcanzaba a observar una colina con una pequeña casa, las nubes adornaban el hermoso cielo azul, el color del pasto era un poco oscuro, como si estuviese húmedo en ese momento. El panda que era una cría, estaba tirado boca abajo, observando al frente con una sonrisa inocente, pero lo que le pareció aún más extraño, fue ver con él a una pequeña Tigresa de la misma edad que él, ambos estaban desnudos, pues eran muy pequeños para ser vestidos.

Tigresa se acercó a observar el cuadro, y se sorprendió de la misma manera que Po lo había hecho.

-¿Significará algo? –murmuró inconscientemente.

-Quizás, pero eso se lo preguntaré al señor cuando vuelva –dijo Po retirándose del mural – ¿quieres comer? –ella asintió sonriendo.

-Me encantaría –él se dirigió a la cocina, sacó unas ollas, tomó unas cajas de vegetales, y con unos cubiertos comenzó a cortarlos uno por uno en rodajas.

6

Caminaba entre las casas, las calles eran angostas, cientos de ciudadanos pasaban, algunos llevaban cosas cargando en la espalda, otros sólo paseaban; la población era de especies comunes: ocas, cerdos y conejos, pero también destacaban la poca población de felinos: linces, leopardos nublados, de las nieves y uno que otra especie extranjera cómo lobos japoneses.

Su destino se encontraba a sólo veinte pasos de él, la gran construcción, con un techo hecho de madera de bambú, la estructura con lodo producido con arena del desierto, la puerta de entrada rectangular, los pilares de afuera hechos con marfil, con grano de arroz esculpidos en ellos.

Un pequeño conejo se acercó a él, tenía alrededor de cinco años, jugaba con una figura de acción del maestro _Buey Tormenta_. Era feliz, no tenía preocupaciones, esa edad es la más fácil de todas, no hay presiones de trabajo, no hay que administrar nada, era sólo tú y nadie más, pero no eres tan libre ya que estás al cuidado de tus padres.

-Hola señor Kai –saludó el niño.

-Buenos días Chung-sok, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, miré mi figura de acción del maestro.

-Está muy bonita.

-Yo no diría bonita, está genial, de grande voy a ser un maestro de wu shu.

-Estoy seguro que si hijo, bueno si me disculpas debo hablar con el alcalde.

-Hasta luego señor Kai –el niño se reverenció y se fue jugando.

Sonrió viéndolo alejarse y después entró; el lugar era igual de grande cómo por fuera, distintas escenas desde la fundación del valle hasta el último aniversario del mismo adornaban las paredes.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Kai? –preguntó una voz profundo y serena, estaba sentado en una silla que estaba encima de una plataforma rectangular pegada a la pared, vestía un shen-i dorado con adornos de dragón negros en la manga y espalda, alisaba su barba que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con su pata izquierda y la derecha se apoyaba en el brazo mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo, sus cuernos de un metro de largo imponían cómo una corona.

-Alcalde Fan le traigo una buena noticia.

-Haber dila –dijo en un tono seco y monótono.

-Los guerreros del Palacio de Jade llegaron –él alcalde sonrió.

-Qué bueno que viniste.

7

Ya habían cenado, se asearon después de días de no haberlo hecho, se sentían relajados, tranquilos y serenos.

Estaban besándose, ya no aguantaban ni un momento más, pero antes de continuar Tigresa detuvo el momento.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Po intrigado.

-Se me olvidó mencionar que también aquí debemos ocultar nuestra relación –Po agachó la cabeza con cierto enojo, pero no podría quitar esa ley en un día.

-Bueno, pero estamos solos, así que antes de que volvamos a ser "amigos" podemos seguir en lo que estábamos –Tigresa sonrió ante eso, sus labios estaban a punto de pegarse de nueva cuenta pero el golpeteó de la puerta los interrumpió.

-¿Quién podrá ser? –preguntó molesto, abrió la puerta y fue recibido por una gran aclamación de lo que parecían ser todos los ciudadanos del Valle, cuatro de ellos tenían un gran pastel de tofu con la leyenda "Bienvenidos Guerreros".

Los dos terminaron por salir ambos para darles las gracias por tan cariñosa bienvenida.

-Gracias –dijeron ambos al unísono, estaban felices de tener la responsabilidad de salvaguardar a todos aquellos inocentes.

8

Ese enorme portón de madera podía producir miedo a simple vista, vestía una túnica totalmente negra no se alcanzaba a percibir su rostro pues estaba cubierta por una capucha. Abrió y entro a la guarida, la estructura estaba hecha enteramente de roca de la montaña, pues estaba construido dentro de una cueva.

-Mi señor –habló a aquel que estaba sobre su trono a cinco metros encima, estaba igual de cubierto por una túnica negra.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó serio.

-Ya están aquí –rio cínico.

-Perfecto, el primer paso ha sido completado, gracias por avisarme Fan –se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad de alcalde del Valle.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para alentarme a continuar y escribir con más ganas esta historia, debo adelantarles que posiblemente tardaré un poco más en publicar otro capítulo, pues es semana de exámenes y cómo sabrán me están exprimiendo y quizás tarde en recuperarme, pero todo puede pasar, quién sabe, el destino dirá.**

 **Entonces hasta el próximo capitulo se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	4. ¡Sorpresa!

**Bueno, he aquí con otro capítulo de está historia que no me ha dejado descansar hasta terminarlo, pero sobre todo lo hago pensando en ustedes, bueno, sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Sorpresa!**

El gong sonaba indicando que un nuevo día recién comenzaba, y con ello más entrenamiento, el cargo que tenían asumía esa responsabilidad, nunca dejar de hacerlo, puesto que el mal no descansa, y cada vez llega con más fuerza.

Los combates libres era una buena forma de practicar para contrarrestar los ataques enemigos, pero Shifu era muy estricto a la hora de formar a sus alumnos, por eso tenía la fama de uno de los mejores maestros de toda China.

Alrededor de cien postes clavados en el suelo formando un círculo señalando los cuatro puntos cardinales y dentro un remolino, debían dominar el equilibrio para no caer y así mejorar en sus reflejos.

Los primeros en comenzar eran Mono y Grulla, para poner las cosas un poco más interesantes sostenían en sus cabezas ollas llenas hasta la mitad de agua, medianas para poder aguantar. Grulla no podría utilizar su vuelo y Mono no podría saltar mucho.

Grulla apoyaba su peso en la pata izquierda y la derecha estaba adelantada para atacar, su ala izquierda estaba extendida hacia el frente y la derecha estaba a la altura de su pecho. Mono estaba en posición del jinete sosteniendo el peso en ambas piernas y los brazos estaban pegados a la altura de sus costados. El viento soplaba ligeramente, era brisa. Víbora y Mantis observaban expectantes.

-Comiencen –chasqueó los dedos dando inicio al entrenamiento.

Mono cambió su postura sosteniendo todo su cuerpo sobre y pata izquierda, se desplazó derecho tratando de golpear con una palmada el cuello, Grulla giró sobre su propio eje desviando el ataque, golpeando con el canto de su ala la nuca haciendo que el peso de Mono lo empujara hasta el último poste del punto sur, su olla se desprendió de la cabeza pero con su mano derecha evito que cayera y con la mano izquierda apoyó todo su cuerpo y dio una patada doble directo al vientre de Grulla doblándolo, ocasionando que su olla también cediera de su cráneo, rápidamente con su pata izquierda la detuvo y la colocó nuevamente en su lugar, abrió sus alas extendiendo su pata izquierda adelante y cargando su peso en la derecha, su ala izquierda manteniéndola a la distancia de la pata izquierda con tres dedos de separación y su ala derecha por encima de su cabeza.

Mono saltó dos postes hacia el norte donde estaba Grulla y dio un golpe con el dorso de su mano derecha con intención a la cara, Grulla interceptó el ataque alzando el ala izquierda de forma vertical y con su ala derecha entrando a su línea media por la axila aprisionando el cuello, girando su cadera ciento ochenta grados empujándolo fuera de los postes, la cola de Mono se enganchó en uno de los postes evitando así la caída, agarrando la olla y poniéndola en su cabeza otra vez, impulsando por el vuelo saltó con la intención de dar una patada voladora, pero Grulla saltó dando una patada recta con su pata derecha directo a la cara sacando de la arena a Mono finalizando el entrenamiento cayendo de forma recta sobre la izquierda extendiendo sus alas hacia arriba de forma diagonal.

La olla de Mono derramó toda el agua que tenía mientras él se sacudía el polvo de su pantalón, Grulla se colocó en posición normal y se reverenció con el saludo del sol y la luna al igual que Mono desde el suelo dado por terminado su combate.

-Bien hecho estudiantes –estaba orgulloso del avance que estaban teniendo, pero aún faltaba corregir ciertos detalles –, buen dominio del equilibrio Grulla –Grulla sonrió reverenciándose –, y Mono debes aprender a utilizar otra técnica aparte de la acrobática, porque puede haber situaciones en las cuales no te será beneficioso usarla.

-Sí maestro.

-Bien estudiantes, ahora… -el aleteó de desesperación por llegar de Zeng estrellándose contra el suelo interrumpió la indicación del maestro –, ¿qué pasa Zeng?.

-Maestro, un mensaje –le extendió el rollo, Shifu lo abrió y cerró rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa maestro Shifu? –preguntó Víbora con un poco de preocupación.

-Les comentaré más tarde, por ahora pueden ir a comer –indicó para luego retirarse de ahí, todos voltearon a ver a Zeng, querían saber que estaba pasando, el porqué de la actitud de Shifu.

-Ni crean que yo sé cuál es el mensaje –se defendió antes de que lo atacaran con preguntas –, lo único que puedo decirles es que me lo envió un mensajero de Gongmen, yo no pisé la ciudad y lo más que puedo decirles: es urgente.

Se alejó de ahí para evitar más problemas, todos intercambiaron miradas intentando dar con una respuesta, pero después de un tiempo decidieron bajar al Valle para visitar el restaurante del señor Ping.

1

Nunca faltaba clientela en ese lugar, esto se debía en parte a la fama de Po, y por el ambiente familiar que se generaba, pero sobre todo por la sopa de fideos, que si lo compararan con cualquiera de China, quedaba en uno de los primeros lugares.

Toda la gente los saludaba y se reverenciaban ante ellos en señal de respeto y admiración, no todos los días los héroes más grandes de China bajaban a comer con los más humildes.

-Buenos días chicos –saludó amablemente el señor Ping.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué se les apetece almorzar?

-Denos lo de siempre por favor –habló Víbora por todos.

-Muy bien, tomen asiento, no tardaré en llevárselos –se dirigieron a una mesa en la esquina inferior izquierda justo a un lado de la entrada.

-No sé ustedes, pero no dejo de pensar en lo que dice el mensaje que le dio Zeng al maestro –comentó Mantis iniciando el tema de conversación –, ¿qué creen que sea?

-Pues yo creo que son noticias comunes cómo las que ocurren a diario–dijo Grulla algo escéptico.

-Yo creo que le informaron sobre Po y Tigresa –habló Mono, todos se pusieron a pensar sobre esa posibilidad.

-No lo creo Mono, pues Zeng dijo que lo enviaron desde la ciudad de Gongmen –dijo Víbora rebatiendo su hipótesis.

-Pero todos sabemos que los mensajes llegan ahí para enviarse a los distintos destinos que se estén enviando –tenía un punto en su favor.

-Si es verdad lo que dices, ¿por qué se puso tan serio? –preguntó Grulla haciendo que de nuevo reflexionaran una posibilidad.

-Quizás ya completaron la misión y ya vienen de regreso –comentó Mantis sin pensar.

-Apenas van cuatro días, apenas han de estar llegando al lugar –aclaró Víbora descartando está última teoría.

-Bueno, entonces se me acabaron las ideas de lo que puede decir ese mensaje –se rindió Mono y el silenció volvió a reinar brevemente,

El señor Ping llegó con los platos de fideos, el exquisito olor de la sopa caliente podía despertar los más profundos sueños del comensal, no había duda, el señor Ping era un artista en la cocina.

Terminaron de pagar la comida, recogieron los platos y se los llevaron a la barra principal.

-Gracias señor Ping.

-De nada muchachos, vuelvan cuando quieran.

-Claro –ya estaban a punto de irse.

-Oigan esperen, antes de que se me olvide –detuvieron su paso y regresaron para ver que necesitaba –no saben que ha pasado con mi Po.

-No señor –dijo Víbora –pero le acaba de llegar un mensaje al maestro, si es algo de Po vendremos inmediatamente a decirle.

-Bueno, gracias.

Y se retiraron de ahí para volver al Palacio.

2

Retrocedía un pie y luego el otro en diagonal con ambas piernas separadas, sin esperar nada dio una voltereta lateral golpeando al muñeco de madera que tenía al frente con una velocidad impresionante que apenas si se lograba ver que lo tocara.

Un metro con cuarenta centímetros, hocico corto y puntiagudo, orejas largas, pelaje corto de color gris y la parte inferior crema con rayas oscuras en el lomo, tenía un cuerpo marcado, pero no fuera de lo común. Vestía un pantalón amarillo con rayas negras a los costados y una faja de color azul marino alrededor de la cintura amarrada a la derecha.

Aplausos no se hicieron esperar, volteó atrás suyo. Un metro con setenta centímetros, pelaje marrón amarillento, su cabeza podía medir lo que dos cráneos de lobo, una gran melena abundante, brazos muy fornidos, abdomen muy marcado y piernas bien definidas, parecía un titán*. Vestía un pantalón de algodón color crema y una Kurta* de color negra con un alinea vertical de color dorado al centro de la misma.

-Impresionante Lateef, vas mejorando.

-Claro búrlate, ¿Que no vino contigo Si…?

-Acaba de ir a la misión –aclaró antes de que continuara su interrogativa.

-¿Y por qué no me dieron la oportunidad a mí? –renegó de la elección.

-Porque tu deber es ayudarnos a mí y a Sang a controlar a los guerreros del Palacio de Jade.

-Pero ellos son débiles, los derroté fácilmente, y habría acabado con la tigresa de no ser porque ese panda gordo me atacó distraído.

-Realmente los derrotaste porque los agarraste desprevenidos –habló el jefe de ambos que seguía cubierto por la capucha, se reverenciaron en señal de respeto –pero te aseguró que cada uno es muy fuerte, y unidos son imparables, así que más vale que los estudies bien, porque puede que no llegues a su nivel –se retiró de ahí no sin antes dejarles una advertencia –no subestimen a su enemigo, porque hasta el que se ve más débil, puede ser alguien muy poderoso.

A las afueras de la cueva una pequeña ave llegaba a posarse sobre la mano derecha del encapuchado. De cola larga, plumaje castaño rallado en la espalda y alas.

-El mensaje fue enviado.

-Perfecto, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que se obtenga la información necesaria, la ley comience a hacer estragos en China y así atacaremos más fácil.

3

El entrenamiento continuaba, no debían parar por ningún motivo, el turno de combate libre les correspondía a Víbora y Mantis, ambos tenían cierta ventaja, tanto por su tamaño, cómo por su agilidad.

Mantis saltó con una velocidad impresionante hacia Víbora, ella lo esquivó fácilmente y le dio un latigazo haciéndolo volar fuera del rango de los postes, pero él reacción rápido y dio una voltereta frontal cayendo en uno de los postes, ahora pensándolo mejor bajo por los postes, su color de piel servía para camuflajearse.

Ella miraba para todas partes buscándolo, no lograba ver nada, era muy difícil con el tamaño de Mantis y el color café oscuro de los postes. Pero de debajo de su barbilla Mantis salió conectándole una patada voladora, subiendo al cuerpo de ella y pellizcando los nervios paralizándola, para luego cargarla y lanzara contra el suelo, dando por terminado el combate.

Bajó para devolverle la movilidad, ya los dos en las mismas condiciones se reverenciando con el saludo del sol y la luna, Mono y Grulla estaban impresionados, el combate había durado menos que el suyo, pero en parte se debía a que al no estar Shifu, no los hizo colocarse las ollas con agua en la cabeza.

-Bueno, creo que con esto termina el entrenamiento por hoy, pues no sabemos dónde está el maestro Shifu –dijo Grulla, pero de repente Zeng llegó a la arena para avisarles que Shifu los requería en el Salçon Sagrado de los Guerreros.

Él se encontraba en posición de loto meditando el mensaje, sería una nueva experiencia, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarían sus pupilos, el mensaje fue muy claro:

"Te lo encargo, es un muy buen alumno"

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, con ellos dando entrada a los guerreros.

-¿Qué pasa maestro? –preguntó Mono intrigado.

-Bueno, los he traído aquí para darles las noticias.

-¿Son sobre Tigresa y Po? –interrogó esta vez Mantis.

-No, aún no me han enviado nada ellos –aclaró para poder continuar.

-Bien, entonces, ¿qué es? –ahora Víbora estaba impaciente por saber que decía el rollo.

-Tendremos el honor de hospedar a un alumno del maestro Buey Tormenta aquí, se quedara durante un tiempo para ayudarles a proteger el Valle y entrenar más –todos estaban atónitos, un nuevo maestro se quedaría, podría ser interesante, pero tardarían en adaptarse a él, dependiendo de cómo fuera su actitud.

-¿Y cuándo llegará? –preguntó Grulla.

-No lo sé, creo que en dos días a lo mucho…

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse, todos se voltearon para ver quién había entrado.

-Maestro, buenas tardes, acabo de llegar –pelaje amarillento cálido con manchas cafés oscuras, un metro con sesenta centímetros, vestía una shen keng blanca con adornos de hojas de color negro y un ku zi del mismo color, tenía un shen-i similar al de Grulla y cargaba una mochila parecida a la de Po, pero más chica. Parecía un leopardo, pero este era un poco más pequeño. Los guerreros y el maestro se reverenciaron de forma respetuosa.

-Por favor, ¿puede decirnos su nombre? –preguntó Shifu.

-Por supuesto, me llamo Sihuca –era un nombre muy extraño, pero aun así no le quitaba lo exótico.

-Muy bien Sihuca, su servidor le maestro Shifu y el Palacio de Jade te da la bienvenida, ahora los furiosos te llevarán a las habitaciones para que dejes tu mochila y ahí pueden presentarse cada uno –así lo llevaron a las habitaciones, donde cada uno se presentó.

Ya estando en la habitación dejó sus cosas y sacó un pergamino para luego escribir:

"Información"

* * *

*Raza de poderosos dioses que gobernaron durante la legendaria edad de oro.

*Especie de túnica larga étnica de algodón que se asemeja mucho a la vestimenta que usaba el gran Mahatma Gandhi.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero que dejen sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, también los invito a leer mi otra historia "Guerra", pero sobre todo gracias a aquellos que siguen esta historia... Hsta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	5. Historias

**Hola, he regresado, más rápido de lo que tenía previsto, pero aquí esta otro capítulo de esta historia que me ha sacado un dolor de cabeza en ocasiones, pero siempre pensando en ustedes intento actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero siempre intenado cuidar ciertos detalles... bueno, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Historias**

Paseaba por el pueblo, deseaba conocerlo, era pequeño y por lo que se podía percibir, tranquilo, los ciudadanos eran muy amables y amigables, lo saludaban a cada rato, los niños le pedían que jugara con ellos, con mucho gusto convivía.

Llegó hasta el centro del Valle, en el, sobre una plataforma cilíndrica de un metro estaba una estatua de cinco metros, la figura era una zorro del sur de china que vestía un shen-i, su brazo derecho estaba extendido al frente, su brazo izquierdo estaba posicionado a la altura del codo, su pierna derecha extendida al frente y su pierna izquierda cargaba el peso, formaba una "L", tenía una flor en su oreja izquierda,

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó de forma inconsciente.

-Ella es Wing Chun –dijo una voz a su lado izquierdo, volteó a ver quien respondió; vestía un cheongsam* de color blanco con adornos de hojas negras, era una leopardo del norte.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, ¿quieres que te cuente la historia? –Po asintió interesado.

-Bien, todo comienza hace dos siglos, una joven estaba siendo obligada por sus padres a casarse con un rico mercader, ella tenía dieciséis años y el treintaicuatro. Ella se negó, sus padres la amenazaron con desterrarla si se negaba, pero ella tuvo una mejor idea, retó al mercader a una pelea, si ella ganaba la boda se cancelaba y sus padres no objetaron, pero si el ganaba sin objeción de parte de ella se casaría. El combate sería dentro de cinco meses, ella se fue a las montañas a "intentar entrenar·, pues ella no sabía pelear –en cierto punto, Po se sintió identificado porque pelear contra alguien cuando no sabes lo básico es arriesgado, su caso fue con Tai Lung –, pasaron los cinco meses, regresó, se reunieron aquí mismo en esta plaza, vestía una Shen Keng plateada con un Ying y Yang estampado en la espalda y un Ku zi de color café, el mercader, un Tigre del Caspio* sólo llevaba puesto un ku zi blanco con una faja negra anudada a la izquierda, dejando ver sus muy marcados músculos.

Él se deslizó con la intención de conectar una palmada en el cuello, ella dio un giro de noventa grados, adelantando la pierna izquierda y cargando el peso en la derecha, dobló su brazo derecho cómo formando un ala desviando el golpe y al mismo tiempo conectó su puño izquierdo directo a la sien, rompiendo su equilibrio, entonces sin perder tiempo lanzó más de mil golpes sin detenerse, impactando en la nariz, hocico, cuello, costillas y abdomen, finalmente dio un golpe con su codo directo al cuello, dando por terminado el combate.

-Bárbaro –comentó Po emocionado.

-Sí, después de eso, Wing Chun tomó el cargo de protectora del Valle, comenzó a enseñarles el arte marcial que aprendió quién sabe de dónde, nunca lo dijo, pero algunos dicen que de una monja, otros que fue un don divino, pero no se sabe con certeza. Ella tuvo tres discípulos únicamente, ella murió a los ochenta años, los discípulos se fueron de aquí dejando el Valle expuesto.

Un año después se hizo esta estatua y se colocó aquí, esto para conmemorar el acontecimiento de la pelea con el mercader y se cambió el nombre del valle, de "El Valle de las sombras" a "El Valle de Wing Chun".

-¿Por qué se llamaba de las sombras?

-Eso se debe a que en ese entonces se conocía muy poco, pues los únicos que venían aquí eran los comerciantes, pero nadamás.

-Oh, interesante historia, gracias, ¿tú? –no sabía su nombre.

-Rong.

-Bonito nombre –ella sonrió por el alagó –gracias de nuevo por la historia.

-Fue un placer Guerrero Dragón –él se reverenció de forma respetuosa, pero sintió que alguien lo observaba a sus espaldas, giró rápidamente y alcanzó a ver una sombra corriendo por detrás de las distintas casa –, nos vemos luego.

1

Fue a buscar a aquel que lo estaba vigilando, las huellas le ayudaban un poco, llegaban hasta las montañas boscosas. En medio del bosque desaparecieron las huellas, pero tenía el presentimiento de que estaba ahí.

-Sé que estás aquí, revélate –se oyeron crujidos de las ramas, miró por todos lados buscando la sombra, de pronto atrás de él se oyó el sonido de una gran pisada, Po por instinto dio un giro hacia la derecha dando un golpe con el codo, alguien frenó el ataque, estaba totalmente vestido de negro con una máscara de madera pintada de color blanco.

Po retrocedió a un distancia prudente, ¿quién demonios era él?, ¿sería uno de los secuaces de quién los atacó en el bosque?, necesitaba respuestas.

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?

-No creo que te interese –dijo serio.

-¿Por qué me vigilabas?

-No estaba vigilando a nadie, pero no te veía a ti –confesó revelando sus motivos.

–¿Debo confiar en ti?

-No lo sé, tú debes verlo.

-Muestra tu identidad –se quitó la máscara; hocico alargado, orejas puntiagudas, colmillos prominentes, era un lobo –, entonces, ¿por qué mirabas en dirección a mí?

-No creo que sirva de mucho decírtelo Guerrero Dragón.

-Sí quieres que confíe en ti debes decírmelo.

-Bien, te contaré –se sentó en posición de la mariposa al igual que Po –, en ese entonces tenía diecisiete años, yo trabajaba en el campo junto con mi abuelo, el señor Chao, eso durante un lapso de diez años.

Po escuchaba con mucha atención, analizaba palabra por palabra lo que el lobo narraba.

-Él era además un maestro de artes marciales, me enseñó e instruyó en ellas, él fue una figura paternal para mí, pues mis padres pues mis padres murieron en una emboscada cuando yo tenía seis años –Po se sintió mal por ese acontecimiento –, yo junto con él protegíamos el Valle, pero él siempre mencionaba cada que podía que necesitaba encontrar "al lobo".

-¿El lobo? –preguntó confundido Po.

-Nunca entendí a quién se refería, y porque siempre mencionaba que debía encontrarlo, pero bueno, esa información se la llevó él.

-¿Murió?

-No lo sé, desapareció, pero probablemente sí, pues nunca supe más de él.

-Pero algo que sigo sin entender, ¿por qué mirabas a Rong?

-Su padre era un buen amigo de mi abuelo, él era comerciante, y le pidió un día, que la cuidara, jamás volvió, entonces yo le hice la promesa de protegerla de cualquier mal.

-¿Y por qué te ocultas? –cuestionó sus razones.

-Porque fui exiliado –Po se impresionó –, yo estaba vigilando de noche el Valle, no faltaban los bandidos que rara vez venían, pero debía asegurar su protección, tres sombras saltaron entre los tejados, los seguí, después de recorrer veinte kilómetros llegué a la parte más profunda del bosque, tenían un gran bulto envuelto en un costal, se movía, era un ciudadano, pero no cualquiera, era el carpintero, lo sacaron de ahí.

-Por favor, tengan piedad –pidió desesperado, no sabía porque lo hacía.

-No, tú no pagaste la parte que le debías al jefe –salí de mi escondite, y los combatí, derribe a dos de ellos, les retiré las máscaras que llevaban puestas, uno era una pantera negra y el otro una especie de zorro.

-Oye tú, habló el más alto, tenía al carpintero atrapado con una Yang Li Dao –intenté hacer un trato para que soltara al ciudadano, pero alguien me golpeó la nuca, me desmayé.

Cuando desperté, el carpintero había muerto, le cortaron la garganta, me maldije a mí mismo por no evitar que lo asesinaran, lo cargué y lo llevé al Valle, cuando entré, los ciudadanos me atacaron y amarraron con sogas las patas, el alcalde me acusó de asesino, y por más que le expliqué lo de anoche, nadie me creyó, ni siquiera Rong, que evitó mirarme y se alejó de ahí, me exiliaron y me dijeron que si volvía a poner un pie la condena sería la muerte. Me fui, pero regresé por la promesa que le hice a Rong, más tarde me di cuenta de que los comerciantes dejaron de venir, me puse a investigar las causas, pero hasta ahorita no he dado con ninguna, y por lo que sé, a ustedes los enviaron por esa misma razón –Po asintió afirmándolo –, eso quiere decir que podemos aliarnos y descubrir que está pasando, pero tendré que hacerlo de forma oculta para que no descubran que estuve aquí.

-Bueno, nos vemos, pero aún no sé tu nombre.

-Dishi, mi nombre es Dishi.

-Bien Dishi, tendremos que estar alertas y debemos proteger el Valle –se reverenciaron y cada quien tomó su rumbo.

2

Había presenciado toda la escena desde una distancia prudente, saltó entre los arboles después de que cada uno se retiró, para poder llegar a la guarida. Abrió el gran portón de madera, entró hasta donde se encontraba el trono.

-Jefe, el lobo ha regresado –el encapuchado se levantó furioso.

-¡No se deshicieron de él cuando pudieron! –el enmascarado agachó la cabeza –, ¡Sibak!, ¡Lateef! –llegaron inmediatamente escucharon sus nombres.

-¿Qué pasa jefe? –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Ustedes juraron que se encargaron del lobo, pero ahora me viene a decir Sang que el regresó –ambos no sabían que decir, estaban temerosos de la ira de su jefe.

-Bueno jefe…

-Cállate Sibak, no quiero oír ninguna palabra de ustedes, lo que quiero es que se deshagan de él lo más pronto posible, sí el está aquí puede que se alíe con el Guerrero Dragón y la Maestra Tigresa y adiós a los planes.

-Si jefe –dijeron los tres.

-Retírense –los tres salieron de la sala.

3

Entró a la casa del señor Kai, Tigresa lo abrazó, no lo vio en todo el día, se preguntaba dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? –preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación.

-Te contaré mañana, porqué me han comentado algo que puede ayudarnos –la besó y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

*Vestimenta tradicional de la que se deriva el qipao.

*Es una subespecie de tigre actualmente extinta. Esta subespecie, la más occidental de todas, era también la tercera más grande, después del tigre siberiano y de Bengala.

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios para darme más motivos para seguir escribiendo, se qué es corto, pero últimamente mi imaginación no ha dado mucho, pero siempre intentando seguir la línea argumental. Los invito a qué lean mis demás historias y también dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	6. Heridas

**He regresado después de semanas de no escribir y dejenme decirles que esta trama va para largo, incluso creo que me tardaré alrededor de cinco meses terminar esta historia, pero mientras eso ocurre aquí les tengo este nuevo capítulo, espero que disfruten leerlo cómo yo al escribirlo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Heridas**

Sihuca era muy ágil y veloz, incluso comparándose con Mantis, tenía un estilo bastante peculiar de wu shu, se asimilaba con el del tigre en ocasiones, pero también variaba demasiado del estilo chino.

En unas semanas había aprendido un poco de cada uno de los estilos de los cuatro furiosos, era un prodigio a la forma de ver de los demás, pero Shifu todavía dudaba de que ese fuera su potencial.

—Muy bien estudiantes, pueden descansar —hicieron el saludo del sol y la luna —, señor Sihuca debo decir que ha progresado mucho desde que llegó, lo felicito por eso.

—Gracias maestro Shifu, es un honor que me diga eso —se reverenció agradecido por el comentario.

Bajaron al pueblo, todos los aldeanos les saludaban de forma amigable, últimamente iban con frecuencia al restaurante, ya que ningún sirviente del Palacio tenía un gran sazón como el señor Ping.

Sihuca se quedó observando un puesto de figuras de acción, eran los cuatro y el maestro Shifu, pero estaba la figura de una gran tortuga, su curiosidad despertó, se acercó al puesto para apreciar mejor.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó al dueño del puesto, un cerdo que vestía un shen-i de color azul rey con líneas doradas en las mangas.

—Es el maestro Oogway, creador del wu shu y uno de los grandes héroes que China tuvo, fue un maestro excepcional —explicó esperando que le comprara el juguete.

—¿Qué le pasó? —el cerdo se extrañó por la información que el "leopardo" parecía no conocer.

—Murió hace dos años según lo informaron los Cinco Furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón.

—Me la llevaré.

—Perfecto, son diez yuans —Sihuca sacó de su bolsillo las monedas y se las entregó agarrando la figura de acción.

Los furiosos lo miraban algo confundidos, les recordaba un poco a Po por su afición a comprar juguetes de sus héroes favoritos.

—Y yo creí que Po era el único que compraba esas cosas —comentó Mantis riendo un poco.

—¿Quién?

—Po, nuestro compañero —aclaró Mono.

—A sí, el panda —Víbora arrugó el entrecejo extrañada, algo estaba mal, y lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

1

Po seguía analizando la pintura, algo quería decir, pero lo más raro era que pareciera ser a él, darle un mensaje, ¿pero qué era?, no había podido preguntarle al señor Kai, estaba muy ocupado en el campo para interrumpirlo por una duda tan minúscula como esa.

—Po no te desesperes, lo descubrirás tarde o temprano —mencionó Tigresa a sus espaldas, el volteó a mirarla, tenía razón, pero por alguna razón esa duda no dejaba de torturarlo, perecía que los espíritus le decían que descubriera su significado.

—Está bien, lo analizaré más tarde, por ahora debo seguir investigando sobre los bandidos que cortaron las rutas de comercio, pero sigo sin encontrar señales, ni siquiera una pequeña —se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta para salir de ahí —, nos vemos más tarde cariño.

Caminó de nuevo por todo el pueblo, de vez en cuando se detenía a mirar el gran paisaje a su alrededor, las fachadas de las casas, y uno que otro niño que jugaba. Llegó hasta el centro del pueblo, dónde estaba la estatua de Wing Chun, pero ahora era un día diferente. El atardecer hacia acto de presencia, los tonos azules claros eran suplantados por los tonos naranjas rojizos del ocaso.

Una pantera y un lobo tocaban unos extraños instrumentos de cuerda y percusión, vestían unos Qi Zheng* negros, un zorro rojo; vestía un pantalón amarillo con rayas negras a los costados y una faja de color azul marino alrededor de la cintura amarrada a la derecha, bailaba al compás del ritmo que ellos ejecutaban; retrocedía un pie y luego el otro en diagonal con ambas piernas separadas, sin esperar nada dio una voltereta lateral, era un baile muy acrobático, algo en esos movimientos le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía bien que. Terminaron de tocar, él les dio veinte yuans en apoyo.

—Gracias señor —agradeció la pantera, Po sonrió feliz por ayudar.

Giró a su derecha para ver otras cosas, pero vio algo que lo sorprendió un poco, Rong estaba besando un león que parecía venir de la India por su vestimenta, nunca se hubiera imaginado que ella tuviera pareja, ella estaba dándole la espalda a él, de pronto el león abrió los ojos mirándolo, se separó de ella y se acercó a él, Po apena le llegaba al cuello.

—¿Qué tanto miras curiosito? —preguntó de forma brusca.

—Nada, solo me pareció curioso que Rong tuviera pareja —dijo con simpleza.

—¿Por qué?, ¿acaso te gusta? —parecía que estaba comenzando a irritarse.

—Basta Farhan, no te alteres amor —habló Rong tratando de calmar la situación, Po logró observar justo detrás de ellos a Dishi.

—Si me disculpan —y se retiró de ahí con rumbo a donde se encontraba Dishi.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto Farhan, ¿por qué rayos te pones así? —dijo Rong molesta por su actitud.

—Perdóname, pero temo perderte, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —le besó los labios mientras ella sonreía de forma soñadora.

2

De nuevo estaba en el bosque, justo como el primer día que lo conoció, empezaba a hartarse por estar reuniéndose ahí cada vez que él aparecía. Dishi estaba sobre la rama de uno de los árboles más grandes, recargado sobre el imponente tronco, su pierna derecha se balanceaba en el aire mientras miraba hacia el oeste.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó al ver su extraña actitud, Dishi volteó a verlo con un poco de indiferencia —, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas vigilándolos?

—Lo suficiente —dijo cortante.

—Está bien que hiciste esa promesa, pero eso es acoso, ¿no crees? —quiso ser racional con la situación.

—No, él trama algo, no me da buena espina, ella puede salir herida —mencionó intrigándolo un poco.

—Pero porque te preocupas demasiado, está bien que la protejas, pero ella es libre de tomar sus decisiones —Dishi bajó de la rama y cayó justo frente a él.

—Te voy hacer una pregunta.

—Dime.

—Alguna vez has amado a alguien con todo tu ser, tanto que después de que ella te obliga a olvidarla no puedes sacarla de tu cabeza —Po sintió un golpe en lo más profundo de él, le recordaba lo que Tigresa hizo en un principio aquella noche que le declaró su amor.

—¿Está enamorado de ella? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Creo que eso ya te lo respondí —Po sonrió, le daba un poco de pena su situación.

—Nunca pensaste en decírselo —él negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene caso, ella jamás me correspondería.

—No estés tan seguro de eso, a veces el destino te da una sorpresa.

—¿Cómo tú con la maestra Tigresa? —Po tosió de forma brusca, sonrojándose un poco.

—¡No!, ella y yo solo somos amigos… —tartamudeaba, no podía salir de esta.

—Por favor, los he visto caminar juntos por las calles, de vez en cuando más apegados de lo normal, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que ustedes son pareja, pero parece ser que no son tan listos o perspicaces para notarlo —Po se tocó la frente apenado, tendrían que ser más cuidadoso.

—Tendré que solucionar ese problema, nadie debe saber que ella y yo somos pareja, la ley lo prohíbe —Dishi asintió, él también estaba enterado de esa problemática.

—De todas formas hay algo que descubrí —Po se interesó en esa mención.

—¿Qué?

—Parece ser que los puentes que conducían al poblado fueron destruidos, y por lo que note en las marcas fue hace dos meses.

—¿Pero quién haría algo así?

—Lo peor de todo es que el alcalde nunca investigó eso, ni siquiera parece interesarle el poco alimento que hay —Po arrugó el entrecejo pensativo —, seguiré investigando hasta dar con las respuestas.

—Bien, hasta luego Dishi y suerte con Rong —Dishi asintió.

—Y tú con Tigresa —y Po se retiró de ahí para regresar al Valle para informarle a Tigresa lo ocurrido.

Dishi exhaló molesto, no le dolía el hecho de que ella estuviera con él, sino el hecho de que el león no parecía tener buenas intenciones, pero lo descubriría después.

 _De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, el con las yemas de sus dedos las limpiaba, le destrozaba verla así, era una tortura._

 _—Por favor escúchame —pedía, ya era mucha mala suerte para él._

 _—No sé si pueda hacerlo —tragó grueso, algo dentro de él se rompió —, no hay pruebas de lo que afirmas, quizás los ciudadanos tengan razón y si lo mataste._

 _—¿Tú me creerías capaz de hacerlo?_

 _—No sé en qué creer ahora —se separó de él —, no quiero volver a verte, por favor lárgate y no me hagas más daño —cerró los ojos en un intento de evitar el sufrimiento._

 _—Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que yo no romperé mi promesa —ella le dio la espalda, no deseaba sufrir, él se fue de ahí huyendo del Valle "para siempre"._

3

No dejaban de burlarse de él, llevaban más de una hora haciéndolo, la situación era risible, incluso su jefe lo haría si le contaran la situación.

—¡Ya pueden callarse! —gruñó molesto, estaba harto de los chistes.

—Sibak debes aceptar que te viste como un niño que le quieren quitar su juguete —dijo la pantera sobándose el vientre.

—No me interesa, mientras no haya conseguido lo que quiero de Rong no dejaré que nadie me la quite.

—Bueno Farhan nos disculpamos —dijo Lateef burlándose por el nombre hindú que se puso para pasar desapercibido con la hembra.

—Hijos de puta —se retiró de ahí para ir por un trago a su habitación.

4

Salió de las habitaciones, dirigiéndose con cuidado al Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial, debía entregar el pergamino, esperaba pacientemente al mensajero, la luna iluminaba todo el Valle y sus alrededores, era bello.

—Hola —dijo una voz femenina justo arriba de él.

—Hola Víbora —se escondió el pergamino tras su espalda, ella bajo de la rama y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué es lo que traes atrás de la espalda? —Sihuca comenzó a sudar, estaba acercándose peligrosamente a él, debía hacer algo y rápido, sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios con los de ella tomándola por sorpresa, el mensajero llegó y de forma imperceptible tomó el mensaje y se retiró de ahí.

Sihuca cortó el beso, estaba agitado, y Víbora sonreía un poco sonrojada.

—Entonces era eso —se retiró de ahí feliz, mientras Sihuca negaba con la cabeza molesto por lo que hizo.

* * *

*Es el nombre que se le da al uniforme de Wu shu.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a dejar sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo... los invito a que lean mis otras historias entre ellas: "Civilizaciones Milenarias", "Guerra", entre otras y dejen sus comentarios. Tengo planeado hacer una historia de Kung Fu Panda pero humanizada, tarde o temprano publicaré el primer capítulo, pero es un adelanto... nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	7. El festival, una fatídica noche

**Hola, he regresado con otro capítulo de esta historia, porfin la idea fluye con más facilidad, pero mi tiempo esta reducido a unas horas y las aprovecho al máximo. Por fin son vacaciones (explotan fuegos artificiales en el cielo y música de mariachi suena), y con eso espero que la imaginación fluya de manera constante, pero por ahora ante ustedes el presente capítulo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: El festival, una fatídica noche**

Se estaba hartando de no poder descubrir el significado de esa pintura, algo dentro de esas crías le resultaba familiar, pero no sabía con exactitud qué, el paisaje de igual forma le recordaba algo, si no encontraba el significado pronto quizás se volvería loco.

—Po, te lo vuelvo a decir, cuando llegue el señor Kai puedes preguntarle —pero él negó con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente que no podría ni aunque quisiera.

—El artista nunca explica su obra o sabe realmente su significado, el nadamás crea, por eso yo he de resolver ese enigma.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Grulla me lo comentó un día que le pregunté sobre una obra en tinta china en la que estaba una gran concha de caracol en el cielo y en los alrededores sólo había bambúes, una pintura rara a mi parecer, y ahí fue cuando me dijo —Tigresa se sorprendió ligeramente.

La puerta se abrió, entró el señor Kai para recoger unos costales, Po y Tigresa se miraron extrañados entre sí.

—¿Qué pasa señor Kai? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Tengo que llevar estos costales de arroz para los pasteles —el estómago de Po gruño, Tigresa rio de forma ligera.

—¿Pasteles? —preguntó Po un poco hambriento.

—Sí, para el festival.

—¿Cuál festival? —preguntaron ambos, no les habían dicho nada de eso.

—Por el nacimiento del Valle, y discúlpenos por eso, pero hemos estado muy ocupados decorando desde anoche —ellos asintieron entendiendo.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde —y salió de ahí cargando sus costales.

—Tendremos que vigilar con más detenimiento —dijo Po serio, le preocupaba que los bandidos se infiltraran entre los ciudadanos, algo en su interior le decía que querían algo más que simples productos alimenticios.

1

Analizaba su plan para poder perpetuarlo esa noche, estaba seguro de que no fallaría, debía cumplir su misión, en un festival de máscaras cualquiera pasaría desapercibido, retrocedía un pie y luego el otro en diagonal con ambas piernas separadas, luego daba una voltereta hacia su lado derecho conectado una patada con su talón izquierdo y derecho al muñeco de madera.

Después conectaba un golpe con el canto de la mano izquierda a dónde se suponía debía ser el cuello, todo a una velocidad impresionante que incluso podría igualarse a la flecha que es disparada por arco.

Entró Sibak seguido por Sang y el otro lobo, estaban recién informados de la misión que se les encomendó, pero querían dejárselo a Lateef para que cumpliera su deseo de venganza.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó el león con seriedad.

—Más que listo —dio una voltereta hacia delante golpeando uno de los ocho brazos con su talón derecho.

—No te confíes, los he observado, están entrenando más que duro —dijo la pantera, Lateef volteó a verlo sereno.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Que a pesar de su encargo no dejan de entrenar con una velocidad y tenacidad impresionantes —habló el lobo.

—¿Y qué?, también hago eso.

—Sólo tenlo en cuenta, no te confíes demasiado —se retiraron de ahí dejándolo pensativo.

2

La gente adornaba las casas y las calles con lámparas, listones y papeles de colores, era una imagen digna de apreciar, los más chicos le ayudaban a los adultos en lo que estaba a su alcance, pasando los materiales o simplemente hablándole a los otros.

Rong llevaba una canasta con listones y los colgaba sobre su casa, sonreía emocionada por el festival, pues era divertido y bonito convivir con toda la gente, pero aún más porque estaría junto a su amado. Unos grandes brazos la rodearon, ella miró hacia arriba, era él, lo besó y después se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos, le extendió unos listones.

—Ayúdame a terminar de adornar la casa.

—Claro amor, con gusto —la ventaja de su altura es que se facilitaría más colgarlos y terminaría más rápido —. ¿Lista para el festival?

—Por supuesto, estoy emocionada por el hecho de ir contigo —se sonrojó al decirlo.

—Oh basta amor, haces que me ponga nervioso —la besó de nueva cuenta.

A diez metros de ahí Dishi miraba la escena con tristeza y dolor, no podía evitarlo, sólo se limitaba a cuidarla desde lejos, dónde no le haría daño, pero en cambio él si sufriría por ella. Se retiró de ahí al haber vigilado lo suficiente, tendría que encontrarse con Po para revelarle nueva información.

3

Todos incluso Shifu estaban extrañados del comportamiento que Víbora mostraba cerca de Sihuca, su amplia sonrisa, su tono comprensivo de voz, su apoyo incondicional en cualquier cosa, Grulla estaba comenzando a molestarse por eso, Mono y Mantis notaban eso y de vez en cuando hacían mofa de la situación.

Estaban en el Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros revisando algunos rollos que Shifu les encargó, los abrían y cerraban de forma veloz.

—Víbora —habló Grulla aprovechando que estaba a solas con ella.

—¿Qué pasa Grulla? —preguntó sin dejar de leer los rollos.

—En estas últimas semanas todos hemos notado algo diferente en ti —Víbora volteó a verlo arqueando una ceja —. ¿Pasa algo entre Sihuca y tú? —era un poco impertinente preguntarle algo tan personal, era consciente de ello, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Grulla lo que pase entre Sihuca y yo no es tu asunto, somos adultos y sabemos lo que pasa —dijo de forma cortante, Grulla exhaló frustrado y molesto, y siguieron buscando los rollos.

4

Golpeaba de forma rápida y feroz con los nudillos los postes con púas de metal, estaba molesto con la situación, le asqueaba que Víbora estuviera en cada momento a su lado, pero él tenía la culpa desde un principio, recordaba el mensaje en el último pergamino que enviaron:

 _"Ilusiónala, no importa si no te agrada, porque en cualquier momento de escupirá toda la información"_

Suspiró cansinamente, debía hacerlo por la misión, aunque eso significara pasar con ella largo tiempo. Siguió golpeando durante un rato más los postes, se oía crujir la madera, sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar, pero no le importaba en absoluto y siguió golpeando.

5

Estaba sentado sobre la rama de aquel árbol esperando como de costumbre a que Po llegara, no podía dejar de pensar en el beso que el león le dio a Rong, era difícil, la persona que más amabas cerca de otro que puede no tener buenas intenciones con ella, deseaba protegerla más de cerca, sentir su presencia, sus manos, ver sus ojos directamente, se torturaba.

—Ya estoy aquí —habló Po debajo de la rama, el giró de forma leve la cabeza hacia la derecha —. ¿Qué información traes?

—Hace tres días vagaba por aquí en la noche, después fui al pueblo a dar mi vigilancia nocturna, alcancé a notar a dos tipos vestidos de negro, parecían ser los mismos que me inculparon, estaban encima de un techo —Po estaba impresionado por su camuflaje —, me acerqué lo más que pude y escuché lo que conversaban.

—¿Qué era? —se notaba la preocupación de Po.

—Antes del sonar del gong, el alcalde da un discurso, un recuento de la situación del pueblo, de sus cosechas, etc. Se sube a una plataforma de madera previamente construida.

—¿Entonces?

—Planean matar al alcalde —Po abrió los ojos cuales platos soperos.

—Se lo informaré a Tigresa —estaba a punto de irse pero él lo detuvo.

—Espera.

—¿Qué más vas a decir?

—Más vale que vigiles de tal forma que parezca que no lo esperas, así podremos atraparlos —Po asintió sonriendo.

—Nos vemos en la noche Dishi.

—Claro —y entonces se fue dejándolo ahí solo, Dishi sacó de su bola trasera un pergamino, lo abrió y leyó su contenido:

 _Adiós_

 _Es lo único que puedo decirte,_

 _Porque te vas y no logro evitarlo,_

 _No he de mentirte,_

 _No creo olvidarlo,_

 _Pero si esta es la consecuencia de amarte,_

 _Con gusto he de aceptarlo._

Suspiró pesadamente, se levantó y saltó entre los árboles alejándose de ahí.

6

Las lámparas prendidas iluminaban todos los rincones del Valle, los listones y abanicos coloridos daban un tono de felicidad y alegría, los niños corrían detrás de otros, los ancianos bebían té y los adultos jóvenes comían dumplings o bolas de arroz.

Era un espectáculo muy bonito, casi poético, digno de apreciar y contemplar, faltaba poco tiempo para que el gong sonara dando inicio al discurso del alcalde y el inicio del festival, habría juegos, concursos, baile. Rong estaba con Farhan abrazada y sonriendo, miraban a la gente contenta y enérgica, conversando entre sí, reinaba la paz y la tranquilidad.

Estaban terminando de vestirse para la ocasión, Po se había puesto una Shen Keng verde jade y un pantalón de seda negro, Tigresa por su parte una Shen Keng plateada con un pantalón negro de seda.

—Bien, es hora de irnos —le abrió la puerta de la casa para que pasara primero ella.

—Gracias —antes de que pusiera una pata afuera Po la detuvo, ella volteó a mirarlo un poco confundida.

—No podré hacer esto toda la noche —la besó en los labios de forma apasionada, ella se dejó llevar por el momento, cortaron el beso sonriendo ambos —. Ahora si vamos —salieron con rumbo al centro del Valle.

El ambiente era muy especial, bebían del té que los ciudadanos les daban, Po y Tigresa se mantenían vigilantes, la situación pendía de un hilo, faltaba alrededor de una hora para que el alcalde diera el discurso.

Detrás de tres casas se encontraba encima del techo Dishi, vigilaba desde arriba se perdía en la oscuridad… cercano al sitio se encontraban tres sujetos encapuchados mirando desde arriba de un monte el festival, en cualquier momento atacarían.

7

Subió a la plataforma de un metro de alto, se posicionó en el centro de ella, observó a los ciudadanos; sonreían, esperaban su discurso, el señor Kai subió al escenario y le extendió un pergamino, lo abrió y empezó a leer:

—Ciudadanos del Valle de Wing Chun…

Una flecha salió disparada, fue más rápida que los ojos de Tigresa, iba directo al corazón, pero alguien se interpuso en su camino, todos estaban anonadados. Comenzaba a sangrar de su brazo derecho.

—¡Farhan! —gritó Rong horrorizada, Dishi salió en busca de los encapuchados intentando detenerlos.

Tigresa y Po se acercaron para tratar de parar el sangrado, todos los ciudadanos se miraban entre sí y murmuraban desconcertados por la poca eficacia de los maestros a la hora de protegerlos.

—¿Y ellos son nuestra salvación? —susurró un ciudadano, Tigresa alcanzó a escucharlo pero decidió ignorarlo, cargaron a Farhan y lo llevaron a la enfermería. Rong lloraba mientra ayudaba a transportarlo.

—Por favor Rong no llores —pidió con un tono débil en su voz.

Después de recorrer dos kilómetros había perdido el rastro, cayó de rodilla y golpeó el suelo furioso, estaba molesto consigo mismo por no haberlo visto a tiempo.

—¡Eres un fracasado! —se decía así mismo, se maldecía, se sentía inútil, no podría volver a mirarla a los ojos, no después de no haber evitado ese incidente.

9

Estaba furioso, no sólo no había podido vengarse, sino que su entrenamiento era en vano, tanto tiempo perdido para nada, y lo peor de todo hirieron al incorrecto.

—Cálmate Lateef —decía Sang para intentar hacerlo reaccionar.

—¡No me voy a calmar! —gritó furioso —, no pudo vengarme y lo peor de todo es que el imbécil de Sibak salvó al alcalde de ser asesinado, ¿por qué?

—Porque eso era parte del plan —dijo a sus espaldas su jefe, estaba confundido —, al ser salvado por alguien externo a los maestros, los ciudadanos desconfiaran y la reputación caerá.

—¿Y por qué no me comentaron eso?

—Porque eres un estúpido y lo arruinarías —Lateef apretó los puños molesto por el comentario de su jefe —. Pero no te preocupes podrás pelear con el panda cuando sea el momento, mientras tanto sigue entrenando y hazlo de forma más exigente, puesto que ellos no se detendrán para nada y con esto redoblaran su entrenamiento. Salió de la sala principal dejándolo confundido y un poco enojado.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo al escribirlo... agradezco a todas las personas que leen y comentan este fic, es muy gratificante para el escritor recibir elogios por su creación. Aclaro que el poema de Dishi es creación propia por si se preguntan, esta trama va para más y con ustedes leyendolo crece mi entusiasmo a seguir escribiendo, gracias.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	8. Amor ilusorio

**He vuelto, mi inspiración está fluyendo más rápido, pero aún asi toma tiempo concretarla para publicar, ahora no tengo ninguna novedad que comentar así que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Amor ilusorio**

Desviaba las flechas que salían disparadas a él, algunas las rompía con la fuerza del viento, giraba esquivando otras de forma ágil y veloz, en su cara se notaba la furia e impotencia, no podía calmarse, no con Víbora sobre Sihuca.

—Grulla detente —habló Mono tratando de ayudarle.

—Vete de aquí Mono —lo dijo en un tono seco y agrio.

—Lo que haces no es sano —intentó hacerlo reaccionar, las flechas se detuvieron, bajó de encima del caparazón.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa para hacer que Víbora no se fije en él —Mono sonrió comprensivo.

—Te entiendo, pero tal vez ella se dé cuenta de lo mucho que la quieres —Grulla sonrió un poco pero aún dudaba de ello.

—Bueno vamos a comer.

—Ese es el Grulla que conozco —salieron del salón de entrenamiento y se fueron a comer.

2

Tigresa seguía reflexiva sobre la situación de la semana pasada, ni sus entrenados reflejos pudieron percatarse de esa flecha que se clavó en el brazo del león, entonces algo estaba pasando, algo que posiblemente no podría averiguar en esos momentos.

Po por su parte analizaba la situación desde lo que Dishi le contó esa tarde, ¿por qué los encapuchado se habían reunido en un lugar tan público que cualquiera podría haberlos visto?, era muy extraño. El alcalde los había citado en el Palacio, quería hablar con ellos.

—Pasen —dijo el alcalde desde su sala, ambos entraron con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué se le ofrece alcalde? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Debido a lo acontecido la semana pasada —Po apretó los puños molesto —, he decidido que ustedes se encarguen de vigilar a los alrededores y aquí el valle lo salvaguardará alguien que sé, que hará mejor el trabajo.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —exclamó Tigresa molesta.

—Puedo y ya lo hice, posiblemente esta vez fui yo, pero puede que mañana sea un ciudadano, no quiero correr ese riesgo, pueden retirarse —ella iba a volver a protestar pero Po la detuvo y negó con la cabeza, no tenía caso hacerlo, él era el gobernador de ahí, salieron del Palacio relegados de su puesto.

3

Las hojas ondeaban sacudidas por la ligera brisa del viento, ella sonreía mientras él la pintaba, era relajante, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacía. Frente a él se encontraba un gran árbol en la arena de entrenamiento, ella estaba sentada sobre una roca al lado derecho.

—Que serio Sihuca —él sonrió de forma ligera.

—Falta poco —zambulló el pincel unas cinco veces más para finalizar de una vez. Giró el pergamino para que ella pudiese apreciar el dibujo —. ¿Te gusta?

—Es hermoso —cada detalle lo plasmó a su punto de vista de forma casi perfecta, era un dibujante nato, de eso no había duda.

—Gracias mi modelo —se acercó a ello aprisionándola contra el tronco del árbol, ella estaba nerviosa, pero igual sonreía —, pero lo que más quiero ahora es un beso tuyo —unió sus labios con los de ella, ella se dejaba llevar por la pasión.

Mono y Grulla caminaban hacia la arena de combate, entraron y se percataron de la escena, Grulla frunció el ceño, la furia recorría su cuerpo, Mono estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer. Grullo observó el pergamino y sus instrumentos de dibujo, había tenido el descaró de agarrarlos sin consultarlo.

—¡Oye imbécil! —gritó Grulla enojado, ambos se separaron, Víbora estaba sorprendida por su actitud.

—¿Qué haces aquí Grulla? —preguntó un poco desorientado.

—¿Qué haces tú con mis materiales de dibujo y besando a Víbora? —preguntó molesto por la situación.

—Los materiales los agarré yo Grulla —defendió Víbora, Grulla sentía cómo se rompía con esas palabras—, y lo que Sihuca y yo hagamos no debería de importante —Grulla agachó la cabeza, exhaló de forma lenta y violenta. Salió volando de ahí dejándolos a los tres confundidos por su actitud. Mono negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la escena, Víbora fue muy dura con él, a tal grado de lastimarle su orgullo, cosa que era muy difícil, pero ella lo logró en menos de un segundo.

4

Golpeaba el árbol con una fuerza descomunal, partiéndolo en dos, estaba más que furiosa, Po estaba de igual manera, pero molestarse no resolvería el problema.

—¡Ese idiota! —vociferaba ella mientras golpeaba los demás troncos.

—Tranquilízate, aun así protegeremos el Valle hasta dar con la razón por la cual los comerciantes no lleguen, quizás así esté mejor —decía Po tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Hasta ahorita una de las razones es la destrucción del puente —habló Dishi atrás de ellos, seguía cubriendo su rostro bajo esa máscara.

—Dishi, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Po sorprendido por su aparición.

—Los vi por aquí y decidí acercarme.

—Entonces tú eres Dishi —dijo Tigresa ligeramente sorprendida.

—Así es maestra Tigresa —se reverenció haciendo el saludo del sol y la luna.

—No me comentaste que ocurrió aquella noche —mencionó Po intrigado, Dishi suspiró.

—No pude alcanzarlos, me sentí inútil por no haberme percatado de su presencia.

—También nosotros estamos así, incluso el alcalde nos relegó del puesto de protectores —Dishi se extrañó ante ese comentario.

—Algo me huele mal en todo eso —murmuró Dishi reflexionando la situación.

—¿Qué más has descubierto? —preguntó Tigresa.

—Nada, se han escabullido muy bien —dijo decepcionado —, pero seguiré en eso, por ahora me despido —y se fue de ahí dejándolos solos. Po trataba de entender su conducta, estaba muy extraño y un poco acelerado, cosa que otros días era imposible notarle así.

5

Continuaban besándose, llevaban rato haciéndolo, seguían en la arena de entrenamiento, ella sonreía de forma muy soñadora, por alguna razón lo quería, eso desde la vez del Durazno, se le hacía alguien tierno y misterioso.

—Oye —habló cortando el beso —, antes de continuar, ¿podrías decirme la debilidad de Grulla?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Por si hace algo estúpido defenderme —ella asintió.

—Debajo de su ala izquierda —Sihuca reflexionó y sonrió.

—¿La de Mono y Mantis?, previniendo que ellos lo apoyen.

—La de Mono es su cola, la de Mantis son sus antenas.

—Gracias Víbora —volvió a besarla, pues estaba agradecido con la información. Pero desde arriba del techo sin que se dieran cuenta, Shifu los observó, sentía pena por ellos, pero debía evitar su relación, aunque eso significara ser el malo del cuento.

6

Rong le servía el té caliente, él seguía vendado de su brazo, pero le sonreía, ella hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para que se sintiera cómodo.

—Gracias Rong, eres grandiosa —dijo tomándole la pata derecha con su izquierda.

—Ya sabes que estaré para todo lo que necesites amor —lo besó, lo amaba con todo su ser.

—Buenas tardes Rong y Farhan —saludó el alcalde cortando el momento al entrar —, lamento haber interrumpido, pero debo de hablar con Farhan a solas.

—Está bien señor alcalde, volveré en un rato más —salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —preguntó serio.

—Creo que para mañana podré moverlo con más facilidad, es mi ventaja, me recupero con facilidad de cualquier herida —dijo en tono altanero.

—Qué bien, el segundo paso está hecho, ahora eres el protector del Valle —él comenzó a burlarse cínicamente —, sólo falta que el Guerrero Dragón sea arrestado, así la maestra Tigresa será más fácil de vencer.

—¿Y qué haremos para arrestarlo?

—Aún estoy pensando en eso, pero pronto sabré que hacer —se alejó de la camilla —, pero lo que quieras hacer con Rong debes hacerlo antes de que Dishi aparezca.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque ese imbécil no podría derrotarme —el alcalde salió de la habitación dejándolo solo.

7

Grulla estaba comiendo de forma brusca y frenética, los comensales se le quedaban viendo extrañados, el pacífico maestro Grulla actuando de esa manera no era normal, ni todos los días se veía.

—Deme otro plato —exigió al señor Ping, él se acercó con otros platos, lo extendió con cuidado dejándolo en la mesa.

—Ya se comió ocho platos, debería cuidarse, no le vaya a hacer daño maestro —Grulla lo miró con furia.

—Tengo suficiente dinero para pagar los platos que se me den la gana, así que no me esté cuestionando —el señor Ping se fue rápido hacia la cocina y los demás comensales se encerraron en lo suyo por miedo.

Mantis observaba la escena, le daba pena el estado emocional de su amigo, pero en cierta manera Víbora actuó cómo una adolescente inmadura defendiendo a su noviecito, no podía hacer más que analizarlo para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

Pero algo se interponía entre Sihuca y Víbora, la ley de los romances entre maestros, pero parecía que no se percataban de ello, era irónico pensarlo.

8

La noche cayó, dando paso a la hermosa luna que vigilaría el Valle, Rong salió de la enfermería con destino a su casa, llevaba entre sus manos una canasta de fibra de bambú, caminaba entre los callejones más antiguos, ya casi no había gente, la mayoría estaban durmiendo. Después de unos minutos caminando llegó a su casa, fachada sencilla, color ocre, una ventana y una pequeña chimenea se vía el tubo arriba en el techo, abrió la puerta, pero antes de entrar sintió algo en el pie, miró hacia abajo, era un pergamino, lo tomó para después abrirlo, entonces leyó su contenido:

 _ **Resplandeciente**_

 _Alumbras como el fuego,_

 _La inspiración que duerme dentro de mí ser,_

 _En el momento más amargo,_

 _Cuando estoy a punto de perecer,_

 _Te vuelves uno conmigo,_

 _Un regalo que no creo merecer._

 _ **Dishi**_

Era sorpresivo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, volteó para todos lados, pero no vio nada, de la nada se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y entró finalmente a su casa.

Desde el techo de una casa aledaña, Dishi vio la escena, estaba feliz, tarde o temprano le mostraría que todavía estaba para ella, pero sólo el tiempo lo decidiría, se alejó de ahí saltando entre los techos.

9

Se escabulló de forma muy discreta entre los árboles, al llegar al centro del bosque se sentó a esperar al mensajero, extrajo la información por ahora necesaria sin esforzarse tanto, era muy fácil seducir a una hembra, y más a una maestra que nunca tuvo una relación amorosa.

—Ya estoy aquí Sihuca —dijo el pájaro aterrizando.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —le extendió el pergamino.

—Porque me tomó por sorpresa una tormenta de arena.

—Bien, dile al jefe que ha sido muy fácil saber esas informaciones, pero que aún me falta la otra.

—Por supuesto —y se fue volando, Sihuca se dirigió de vuelta al Valle de la Paz para subir de nuevo al Palacio.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado tanto cómo yo al escribirlo, agradezco a aquellos que siguen la historia y se toman su tiempo para dejar un comentario, de verdad eso me alegra el día y me inspira aún más para continuar escribiendo esta historia. Los invito a que lean mis otras historias y dejen sus comentarios, nos vemos hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	9. Memorias

**Hola, ¿cómo están todos?, yo espero que bien, he aquí otro capítulo de esta historia que me ha ayudado a mejorar mi forma de escribir, será mucho el tiempo que me tome terminarla, pero lo haré, pero por ahora se irá de forma lenta, me queda una semana de vacaciones, así que hay que aprovecharla al máximo escribiendo, no se si este sea el último capítulo de vacaciones que publique.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Memorias**

 _Miraba todo a su alrededor, no había palabras para describir, era un paraíso; desde la pequeña hoja que caía del árbol de bambú, hasta la roca que era empujada por el río debido a la fuerza de la corriente._

 _Saltaba entre la vegetación, se subía a los troncos, apreciaba cada extensión del Valle, era hermoso, ningún lugar se le podría comparar, faltarían cientos de años para que un lugar superase al Valle de Wing Chun. Respiraba e inhalaba el aire fresco, se sentía bien, era relajante y cómodo, sacó su pergamino y comenzó a escribir con el pincel y la tinta, cada cosa que le inspiraba la plasmaba en un poema, era muy común en él._

 _Regresó al Valle después de unas horas; los ciudadanos iban y venían, caminaban entre las calles, algunos se detenían a comprarle a los comerciantes que llegaban; se podían encontrar diferentes artículos, entre ellos: joyería, ropa, juguetes, herramientas, etc. Era algo tan común de ver, pero para él era muy bonito, sonreía feliz, se sentía la tranquilidad, era revitalizante._

 _—Dishi —habló una persona detrás de él, era una voz profunda, pero cariñosa y amorosa, volteó a verlo y lo abrazó emocionado. Vestía un Qi zeng dorado, su pelaje plateado daba un idea de la edad que podía tener, unos cincuenta años._

 _—Abuelo —él lobo lo cargó entre sus brazos —, ¿qué haces aquí, no deberías estar trabajando?_

 _—¿No puedo visitar a mi nieto querido? —Dishi rio, lo quería mucho, era su héroe, su modelo a seguir, su maestro, su padre, pero sobre todo, su querido abuelo._

 _—¿Vamos a entrenar? —el abuelo asintió con una sonrisa en su cara, no podía estar más orgulloso de su nieto, era enérgico y soñador, algo que en vida él nunca pudo ser, por eso le animaba en todo lo que se proponía, para que lo concretara y fuera adquiriendo experiencia._

 _—Vamos hijo —y se fueron al lugar de entrenamiento de sus ancestros._

Era bueno recordar de vez en cuando, en los momentos donde más solitario estaba, las anécdotas le acompañaban, miraba las estrellas, a veces le transmitían un aire de nostalgia, eran bellas y nunca se apagaban, cómo el espíritu de entrenamiento de su muy amado abuelo.

2

Tejía una camisa, sentada en una silla de bambú, lo único que iluminaba la cocina era una vela en medio de la pequeña mesa, a un lado de ella estaba el pergamino un poco extendido, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, eran años, incluso podría contarlos con los dedos, pero era un regalo, ¿volvería a verlo en persona?, no estaba segura, sólo podía esperar y que el destino lo decidiera.

 _Hacia lámparas con papel para vender, mojaba el papel, luego lo pegaba a la estructura de madrea, y al final pintaba cualquier cosa en ella, desde caligrafía, hasta un paisaje. Le divertía mucho hacerlo, y más cuando estaba con su madre, veía sus lámparas y le sonreía por el trabajo bien hecho. Vestía un shen-i blanco con rosa, tenía adornos de flores alrededor de el._

 _—Bien hecho Rong, no cabe duda que eres muy talentosa —ella sonreía por el comentario de su mamá, una hembra de a lo mucho treinta años de edad, vestía un shen-i rosa con azul celeste, era una leopardo del norte de china cómo ella._

 _—Gracias mami._

 _—Ahorita vuelvo, voy por más papel, más tarde iremos a venderlas —ella asintió feliz._

 _Los ciudadanos pasaban cerca del puesto, miraban las lámparas, algunos preguntaban y compraban una, otros sólo preguntaban, y algunos pasaban de largo sin detenerse a ver. Algunos días llegaban a vender todo, pero a veces sólo llegaban a vender cinco o diez._

 _—Mami, ¿crees que hoy se nos vendan todas? —preguntó de forma inocente._

 _—Claro hija, tienes que tener fe —Rong sonrió feliz por la respuesta._

 _Entre la gente se acercó un anciano, vestía un qi zeng dorado, apreciaba cada detalle de las lámparas, era muy curioso, su mamá se levantó y fue a abrazarlo, ella se sorprendió por eso._

 _—Mamá, ¿quién es él? —el anciano sonrió extendiéndole la mano de forma amistosa, ella devolvió el saludo un poco nerviosa._

 _—Mira hija, él es el señor Chao, es un amigo, es el protector del Valle._

 _—Mucho justo, que niña tan bonita —dijo reverenciándose, Rong se sonrojó y se puso detrás de su madre, ella rio por la acción de su hija._

 _—Déjela, es un poco tímida —Chao sonrió —, no importa, tarde o temprano será más abierta con los demás, es un comienzo._

 _—¿Y que lo trae por aquí? —preguntó sorprendida._

 _—Decidí tomarme un descanso, y pasar tiempo con mi nieto._

 _Rong vio un bulto detrás del señor, se movió hacia el para apreciarlo un poco mejor, estaba detrás de su abuelo, viendo hacia arriba escuchando la conversación, de forma espontánea bajo la mirada y la vio, estaba relajado, sus miradas se conectaron, él sonrió, ella se enrojeció y desvió su mirada, pero igualmente sonrió._

 _—Hija él es el nieto del señor, Dishi —lo presentó, él hizo un ademán saludando a distancia —¿cree que su nieto pueda quedarse a jugar con ella?, para que no se aburra de estar todo el día —Chao sonrió asintiendo._

 _—¿Quieres quedarte a jugar con esta hermosa niña Dishi? —él asintió sonriendo un poco nervioso —, bien, me retiro, hasta luego Jie —se despidió de la señora y se fue de ahí, la señora se regresó atrás del puesto dejándolos solos, Rong miraba hacia abajo, no sabía que hacer o que decir, era un extraño igual que ella para él._

 _—¿Quieres ir al bosque? —propuso Dishi feliz y enérgico, Rong asintió sin decir ni una palabra —, ¡genial!, vamos —la tomó de la mano y corrieron con dirección a internarse en el bosque._

Sonrió divertida por el recuerdo, era un niño muy bueno y noble, sin mencionar su interminable energía, era muy soñador, lo recordaba muy bien, nunca dejó de despertarle un deseo de aventura, siempre pudo persuadirla para ir con él, era un logro que casi nadie tiempo después logró.

3

No dejaba de reír por los recuerdos, podía parecer un loco, siempre la convencía de hacer cosas que en su vida ella nunca deseó experimentar.

 _El viento soplaba fuerte, parecía que se avecinaría una tormenta, los arboles eran sacudidos con violencia, la cuerda se tambaleaba, estaba aferrada a ella, tenía miedo, no dejaba de moverla._

 _—¡Vamos Rong hazlo! —retó desde el suelo un joven Dishi, se mofaba del miedo de ella._

 _—¡Esta es la última vez que te hago caso! —entonces se balanceó y saltó, giró al momento de soltarse y cayó de pie. Ya no estaba asustada, sonreía cómo una loca, se sentía bien._

 _—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó él temeroso de que fuera golpeado por su estupidez._

 _—Fue increíble, lo haré otra vez —Dishi sonrió cómplice, Rong se trepó a la cuerda y se balanceó, parecía una niña, estaba contenta. Pero la tormenta sería muy peligrosa, tenían que irse, la tomó de la mano y se fueron de ahí._

 _Al llegar al Valle la soltó, ella le sonrió y lo abrazó, había sido una tarde increíble, él sabía cómo convertir un día monótono y aburrido en un día de sorpresas y aventuras._

 _—Gracias Dishi —casi no se veía gente por las calles, se protegieron en sus casas por la tormenta que se avecinaba, cortaron el abrazo —, gracias por ser mi amigo._

 _—No es problema, gracias por ser la mía —le extendió un pergamino —, tenlo._

 _—Dishi no sé qué decir —estaba sorprendida por el regalo._

 _—No digas nada —ella le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha y se fue, él se tocó la mejilla, lentamente sonrió y se retiró a su casa._

Miró la luna, le recordaba su presencia, su esencia, su tiempo y su amor, exhaló de forma lenta y melancólica, hace mucho tiempo que no le hablaba, extrañaba eso, en esos momentos es cuanto más deseaba regresar el tiempo a la época en la que fue más feliz, pero era imposible, tendría que encontrar solución al presente para hacer del futuro un mejor momento.

4

Volvió a mirar el pergamino, era muy detallista y un artista nato, era difícil recordar la última vez que le dio un poema, eran jovenes en ese tiempo, Dishi reafirmaba aún más su faceta y se encargaba de cuidar el Valle junto con su abuelo, ese día el poema la dejó sin habla, puesto que cambió su vida.

 _Abrió el pergamino, no lo leyó en días, no por no querer, sino porque no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo debido al trabajo de la venta de lámparas, era largo, comenzó a leerlo:_

 _ **Por eso**_

 _ **Porque eres buena, inocente**_

 _ **Cómo un sueño de doncella,**_

 _ **Porque eres cándida y bella**_

 _ **Cómo un nectario naciente.**_

 _ **Porque tus ojos asoma**_

 _ **Con un dulcísimo encanto,**_

 _ **Todo lo hermoso y lo santo**_

 _ **Del alma de una paloma.**_

 _ **Porque eres toda una esencia**_

 _ **De castidad y consuelo,**_

 _ **Porque tu alma es todo un cielo**_

 _ **De ternura y de inocencia.**_

 _ **Porque al sol de tus virtudes**_

 _ **Se mira en ti realizado**_

 _ **El ideal vago y soñado**_

 _ **De todas las juventudes;**_

 _ **Por eso, niña hechicera,**_

 _ **Te adoro en mi loco exceso;**_

 _ **Por eso te amo, y por eso te he dado mi vida entera.**_

 _ **Por eso a tu luz se inspira**_

 _ **La fe de mi amor sublime;**_

 _ **¡Por eso solloza y gime**_

 _ **Como un corazón mi lira!**_

 _ **Por eso cuando te evoca**_

 _ **Mi afán en tus embelesos,**_

 _ **Siento que un mundo de besos**_

 _ **Palpita sobre mi boca.**_

 _ **Y por eso entre la calma**_

 _ **De mi existencia sombría,**_

 _ **Mi amor no anhela más día**_

 _ **Que el que una mi alma con tu alma.**_

 _ **Dishi**_

 _Estaba anonadada, él le revelaba su amor en un pergamino, lo hizo de forma hermosa, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, era muy repentino, no podía creerlo, quería ir con Dishi, pero estaba segura de que tenía la guardia nocturna, pero lo hablaría después ahora tenía que asimilar esta revelación, su mejor amigo declarándole su amor._

 _No sabía que pensar, no puedes amar a tu mejor amigo, o al menos eso creía, apagó la vela para luego dormir, mañana sería otro día, estaría lleno de sorpresas, de eso estaba segura._

5

Recordaba muy bien ese poema, se la pasó la noche en vela escribiéndolo, recordando cada momento a su lado, cada travesura, cada dulce que le dio, cada abrazo que ella le entregó de manera sincera, había caído rendido a ella.

 _La luna era su guardián, era un centinela en ese momento, junto a su abuelo tenían la misión y el deber de salvaguardar el Valle,_ _vigilaba desde lo alto de la torre del palacio del alcalde, vestía un traje negro, casi parecido al de los ninjas, con la única diferencia que no usaba capucha, sólo su máscara le cubría el rostro. Observaba lo pacífico que estaba su hogar, no había peligro alguno por esa noche, pero traía su bastón por si acaso. Ya habían pasado días desde que le entregó el pergamino, estaba preocupado por su decisión, quizás revelárselo fue una estupidez, quizás había perdido su amistad, y era por eso que no la vio en más de tres días._

— _Dishi —habló una voz melodiosa y dulce, miró hacia abajo, era Rong, estaba impresionado y sorprendido a la vez, ¿qué hacía ahí?, bajó de la torre._

— _¿Qué haces aquí Rong? —preguntó en voz baja, ella le quitó la máscara y lo besó, Dishi estaba congelado, creía que era un sueño._

— _Yo también te amo Dishi —cortó el beso viendo la situación de forma graciosa por la reacción de él, él salió del trance y la besó también, la abrazó, hace tanto que anheló eso, podría decir que eran años, y en verdad lo eran._

— _¿Por qué no te he visto en días? —ella agachó la mirada apenada._

— _Porque no sabía que decirte, me avergonzaba verte, soy una tonta en estos aspectos —él sonrió, era tan inocente cómo una niñita de cinco años._

— _El inepto he sido yo, puesto que he sido un cobarde al no decírtelo de frente._

— _No, el poema fue hermoso —lo besó de nueva cuenta —, mi amado poeta._

— _Mi querida musa —ambos sonrieron, la luna fue expectante de su amor y quedó grabado para toda la eternidad._

Era difícil recordar ese acontecimiento, lo más duro era no llorar, desde ese tiempo ahora tenía que soportar que sus besos se los diera a ese león hindú, no transmitía buena vibra, algo tenía oculto y lo descubriría. Pero por ahora tenía que aguantarse de una forma cobarde, pero era prudente para evitar más sufrimiento.

6

 _La noche cayó presa de la agonía de ella, no dejaba de llorar, ¿Dishi era un asesino?, no podía ser cierto, era mentira, pero los ciudadanos y las pruebas mostraban que tal vez sí._

 _Dishi la miraba a los ojos, quería explicarle, pero ella no quería, le dolía el corazón, no podía evitarlo, era imposible._ _De sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, él con las yemas de sus dedos las limpiaba, le destrozaba verla así, era una tortura._

 _—Por favor escúchame —pedía, suplicaba, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo escuchara._

 _—No sé si pueda hacerlo —le dolía decirle eso a la persona que más amaba —, no hay pruebas de lo que afirmas, quizás los ciudadanos tengan razón y si lo mataste._

 _—¿Tú me creerías capaz de hacerlo?_

 _—No sé en qué creer ahora —se separó de él —, no quiero volver a verte, por favor lárgate y no me hagas más daño —cerró los ojos en un intento de evitar el sufrimiento._

 _—Está bien, pero quiero que sepas que yo no romperé mi promesa —ella le dio la espalda, después de un rato volteó, él había desaparecido, cayó de cuclillas mirando al cielo, la luna era su consejera._

 _—¿Él es inocente? —preguntó al aire, las corrientes se hicieron más fuertes, unas cuantas hojas la rodearon, era muy extraño. Algo quería decirle la naturaleza, su llanto fue opacado por los truenos, las nubes cubrieron el cielo y la lluvia cayó empapándola._

Dejó de tejer, ya no quería recordar ese día, comenzaba a creer que había sido una estúpida al no escucharlo, se levantó de la silla y se fue a dormir, tendría que reflexionar después la decisión que tomó, ya había sufrido lo suficiente, tenía que descansar ahora.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, debo aclarar que el poema es del famoso poeta Manuel Acuña. Fue increíble entrar en la historia de estos dos personajes, debo decir que aún hay mucho que aclarar, pero por ahora les doy un entremes, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de escribir aunque sea unas palabras, los invito también a que lean mis otras historias que estoy seguro que les gustaran.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	10. Inquebrantable

**Miraba el horizonte, el bello atardecer estaba a punto de culminar, las vacaciones terminaron, miró su reloj, era tarde, muy tarde, observó el escrito, el trabajo estaba hecho, días en desvelo escribiéndolo, pidiendo ayuda a los espíritus del más allá que le dieran una mano para poder inspirarse, pero finalmente lo logró... se retiró mientras la luna hacía su aparición vigilando a todo aquel soñador que vagaba por el mundo.**

 **Bueno, no sé porque se me ocurrió escribir eso, pero es una buena entrada a mi parecer, y sí, las vacaciones se terminaron y con ello el tiempo libre se me reduce a la mitad, por eso con este capítulo las despido y volveré a mirar el calendario esperando a que lleguen las otras para poder seguir escribiendo con más libertad.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Inquebrantable**

Respiraba el olor de las velas, el estanque estaba quieto, tranquilo e imperturbable, se podía ver el reflejo del dragón dorado, unas cuantas hojas flotaban dentro, meditaba lo que estaba a punto de decir, tenía que impedirlo antes de que hubiera consecuencias graves.

Sostenía el bastón entre sus piernas, estaba sentado en posición de loto, a un lado de él estaba un pergamino, podía leerse en la orilla con letras doradas "ley", aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería ser el causante de dolor, pero no dependía de él, sino de la nación, y cómo tal debía hacerlo aunque le costara el odio de sus alumnos.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron, se podían ver sus siluetas entrar, murmuraban cosas entre sí, Grulla ni Víbora se dirigían la mirada, no hablaban desde hace unas dos semanas, era un tiempo relativamente largo, pero no se podía solucionar, al menos que ellos quisieran, Sihuca era quién estaba en medio de ese conflicto, Mantis y Mono no eran más que simples espectadores y a veces actuaban de mediadores.

—¿Para qué nos habló maestro? —preguntó Mantis, Shifu exhaló por última vez, se puso de pie, dio la vuelta observándolos, esperaban ansiosos el sermón que les daría.

—Porque debo discutir algo muy serio —todos clavaron sus ojos en él —, en otro tiempo no hubiera sido necesario hablar de ello, pero después de algunos acontecimientos de los cuales fui espectador, he tomado la decisión de decírselos de unan vez por todas.

—¿A qué se refiere maestro? —preguntó Víbora confundida, Shifu abrió el pergamino, medía uno metro y medio.

—A esto me refiero.

1

Los ciudadanos estaban reunidos para el mensaje que el alcalde estaba por decirles, Po y Tigresa estaban encima de la plataforma junto con Farhan, los ciudadanos murmuraban muchas cosas, algunos improperios relacionados al incidente del festival.

—¡Ciudadanos del Valle de Wing Chun! —exclamó captando la atención entera —, debido a los incidentes de hace unas semanas, he decidido que el cargo de protector del Valle quedará a cargo Farhan —todos estallaron en grito de ovación, Farhan se reverenció en señal de agradecimiento, Rong estaba contenta por su cargo, Tigresa apretó los puños molesta por esa actitud, Po seguía relajado, ya no le importaba, sólo quería cumplir la misión e irse lo más pronto posible —, mientras que los maestros del Palacio de Jade se encargaran de vigilar los alrededores.

—¡Mejor que se vayan! —gritó uno de los ciudadanos, todos rieron por eso menos Rong, el señor Kai negó con la cabeza por el imprudente comentario, Po y Tigresa bajaron de la plataforma retirándose de ahí.

Los ciudadanos se dispersaron y volvieron a sus deberes del día, Farhan bajó de la plataforma y besó a Rong contento al igual que ella.

—Hasta luego protector del Valle —se despidió el alcalde regresando al Palacio.

2

 _El viento tenía más fuerza que días anteriores, las nubes comenzaban a opacara a la luna llena, los árboles se mecían vulnerables, ese día quedaría marcado en su memoria, se colocó la máscara al igual que su abuelo._

 _—Bien hijo, desde ahora en adelante tú serás el encargado de salvaguardar el Valle —le dijo, en sus ojos podía verse la determinación._

 _—Sí abuelo —él ya no era un niño, ahora era un héroe, muchos ponían sus esperanzas en él, le dio un abrazo, el último abrazo._

 _—Encontraré a ese lobo y lo haré pagar, restauraré el honor de la familia, limpiaré los daños que ocasionó a inocentes —jamás entendió a qué se refirió, pero más sin embargo era admirable su decisión e ímpetu, cortó el abrazo —, cuida de Rong._

 _—Con mi vida —dijo con decisión, el viejo sonrió, jamás estuvo tan orgulloso de él cómo ese día._

 _—Ese es mi nieto —y saltó a los árboles perdiéndose entre las hojas._

Nunca volvió a oír de él, no supo si murió, lo más razonable era que sí, pero nada podía asegurarlo o negarlo, con los años llegó a olvidar su rostro, pero los recuerdos seguían muy dentro de sí, era muy doloroso en ocasiones, pero otras veces era reflexivo, dependiendo de su estado de ánimo y el momento.

Miraba para todos lados contemplando el bosque, tantos recuerdos que vivió ahí, algunos desagradables, otros fantásticos, pero todos le dejaron una enseñanza, "el bosque de la sabiduría", así lo llamaba él cuando era adolescente. Ahí había llevado a Rong durante toda su niñez, la hermosa juventud, hasta el florecimiento de su romance, una época maravillosa que estaba seguro nunca olvidaría.

Sacó otro pergamino, la inspiración brotó, mojó la pluma con la tinta y comenzó a escribir para desahogarse, era relajante, lo animaba a seguir esa lucha tanto interna como externa, debía solucionar el problema o por lo menos descubrir otra pista que lo condujera a la raíz y cortarla de tajo.

3

Daba otro sorbo al té, lo saboreaba, el ambiente era relajante y hermoso, ella estaba sentada en posición de loto meditando, el agua que fluía del río que estaba a su lado lograba hacer un equilibrio fantástico.

—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso bien, no es tan malo vigilar los alrededores —mencionó Po, Tigresa abrió los ojos viéndolo fijamente —, podemos relajarnos y entrenar todo lo que queramos sin preocuparnos de nada más que obtener más pistas de la ausencia de los comerciantes.

—Tienes razón —ella sonrió por eso —, aunque no sólo podemos entrenar —dijo haciendo énfasis en la última oración.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? —preguntó un poco distraído, ella comenzó a acercarse de forma sigilosa, igual que un depredador a su presa, Po se sonrojó entendiendo a lo que se refería, la atrapó en un gran abrazó y se besaron de forma apasionada, hace semanas que no lo hacían, dependían el uno del otro, no podían alejarse mucho.

Cortaron el momento unos minutos después, Tigresa se levantó, Po aún seguía en el suelo viéndola, ella desabrochó poco a poco su shen keng, dejándola caer al suelo, Po no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —preguntó en un tono seductor, él asintió con la boca abierta, ella terminó por quitarse el pantalón —, ¿y ahora? —él se quitó el pantalón y se levantó corriendo hacia ella, pero con gracia lo esquivó, él estaba confundido por la acción —, si quieres el tesoro tienes que conseguirlo, entonces saltó al agua nadando a un velocidad impresionante, él sonrió por el reto y de igual forma entro al agua persiguiéndola.

4

 _ **Ley de los romances de maestros**_

 _Debido al incidente acontecido en el Valle del Olvido, el asesinato de la maestra Ying y el maestro Wah, el Consejo de Maestros ha decidido crear esta ley para evitar que otro incidente cómo ese vuelva a repetirse._

 _La promulgación de esta ley fue estipulada y avalada por el gran emperador, con ello se busca evitar que los maestros tengan afines románticos, dentro y fuera del servicio de protector de China._

 _Se espera que con esta prohibición las futuras generaciones puedan dar todo su potencial, y con ello la disciplina será más dura y recta que antes._

 _Aquel que desobedezca este mandato quedará relegado de su cargo de protector, y con ello será vetado de cualquier escuela de wu shu, también prohibiéndosele practicar wu shu en su vida, si llegan a desobedecer el castigo será la cárcel, y si inciden en esas conductas, la pena de muerte será la segunda opción de resolución._

 _Si los maestros de las diferentes academias logran ser espectadores de esas conductas deberán informar inmediatamente al Consejo y con ello tomaremos una decisión, pero si desobedecen también recibirán el juicio por igual que el alumno._

 _ **Consejo de Maestros**_

Todos estaban sorprendidos por esa ley, Víbora veía al suelo, Sihuca apretó los puños de forma violenta y con furia, Grulla sonreía un poco, Mantis y Mono no sabían que decir, era tan abrupto y radical que apenas podían procesarlo.

—Por eso debo decirles Víbora y Sihuca que deshagan su noviazgo, yo no los delataré, pero quiero que rompan de una vez la relación —lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Víbora, Sihuca la abrazó en un intento de consolarla, eso fue un golpe aún más bajo para Grulla que borró su sonrisa.

—Pero no puede hacernos esto maestro —dijo Víbora sollozando.

—No es cuestión mía, es la ley —Víbora se fue de ahí junto con Sihuca, Shifu exhaló decepcionado, ni aunque quisiera podía evadir esa ley.

—Maestro —habló Grulla serio —, ¿quién fue el que promulgó esa ley?

—El maestro Chan —los tres se sorprendieron.

—¿El gran maestro Chan? —interrogó Mono —, ¿aquel que derrotó a todo el ejército Mongol con una espada, aquella batalla que se conoció cómo "La batalla en las montaña de la verdad"? —Shifu asintió afirmándolo.

—¿Pero no creé que esa ley es muy extremista? —cuestionó Mantis.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso tuvieron la junta, pero sólo dos maestros se opusieron a ella.

—¿Quiénes fueron? —preguntó intrigado Grulla.

—El maestro Oogway y el maestro Rhino volador, pero aun así logró promulgarse y hasta aquí las consecuencias.

—Qué triste por aquellos maestros que tuvieron que terminar sus relaciones por su cargo —mencionó Mono.

—Hubo otros que renunciaron al cargo y al wu shu por sus parejas —mencionó Shifu.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Mantis.

—Sí, pero fueron muy pocos, la mayoría si acato la ley, aunque me siento mal por Víbora, pero nunca imaginé que ella y Sihuca fueran pareja.

—Tampoco yo —dijo Grulla molesto retirándose del salón.

No dejaba de llorar, estaba acurrucada en su pecho, él no era en ese momento más que su paño de lágrimas, sólo escuchaba para que se desahogara.

—Odio esto —dijo molesta.

—Cálmate mi amor.

—¿Cómo quieres que me calme si apenas hoy descubrí esa maldita ley? —Sihuca se golpeaba mentalmente, se estaba hartando de ese teatro, pero tenía que ver la manera de seguir.

—Mira, tal vez lo que proponga suene descabellado pero quizás funcione —Víbora lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Mira fingiremos que ya no somos pareja, y en cierta hora nos desapareceremos y seguiremos nuestro romance —era una idea un poco infantil, pero tal vez funcionaría.

—Está bien —volvió a besarlo —, te amo.

—Y yo a ti.

5

El agua fluía por sus cuerpos sin detenerse, los dos se besaban con pasión desmedida, no podían evitarlo, se amaban más que nada en el mundo, eran dos mitades que al unirse se complementaban y hacían un solo cuerpo.

—Te amo mi guerrera radical —dijo feliz gozando el momento.

—Y yo a ti mi guerrero dragón —volvieron a besarse, tenían toda la libertad, sólo estaban ellos, nadie ni nada podía reprocharles por amarse, ni siquiera la ley.

—Haremos todo lo posible por seguir amándonos sin renunciar a nuestros cargos por esa ley.

—Si mi amor.

Toda la tarde expresaron su amor en más de una forma, puesto que las siguientes semanas se encargarían de solucionar el problema de una vez por todas y retirarse para siempre de ese lugar.

Se volvían a colocar sus prendas, el atardecer estaba próximo, se dieron un beso más, no resistirían, pero con los acontecimientos del día estaban más que satisfechos.

—Bueno, es hora de irnos —dijo Po, Tigresa asintió y se fueron de nuevo al Valle.

Encima de los árboles, oculto entre las hojas, vestido de negro, había observado todo, absolutamente todo, reía en sus adentros, esta información era más que sagrada, era la clave para la caída de ambos guerreros. Saltó entre los árboles regresando a la guarida.

6

La luna los vigilaba, era una enorme contempladora, ellos se besaban, eran delicados, Rong los disfrutaba mucho, era alguien sublime, encantador a su forma de ver y era muy detallista.

—Bueno amor, es hora de irme —cortó el beso y se retiró de ahí, ella asintió despidiéndose, estaba muy feliz —, te llevaré mañana a cenar.

—Claro mi vida, nada me haría más feliz que eso.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su casa, pero de nueva cuenta estaba un pergamino afuera de su puerta, sonrió y lo abrió, pero no era un poema, sólo decía:

" _Hola"_

Ella se extrañó por el escrito, era muy simple y raro, que quería decir, locas ideas inundaron su mente, pero ninguna daba a algo concreto, ¿qué era?, ¿qué quería decir?

—Hola Rong —saludó una voz a sus espaldas, ella reconocía esa voz, no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, se volteó y lo vio sin la máscara, era Dishi quien sonreía por verla de nuevo.

—¡Dishi! —exclamó abrazándolo, él estaba feliz por esa muestra de afecto.

—Baja la voz recuerda que estoy exiliado —dijo en tono bromista.

—Hace tanto que no te veía —ella no podía evitarlo, fueron años sin verlo.

—Ni yo a ti —mintió, pues nunca se alejó de ella desde esa noche.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó curiosa.

—Asuntos personales que tengo que resolver —dijo un poco serio restándole importancia a la pregunta.

—¿Quieres pasar? —invitó, él negó con la cabeza, ella borró su sonrisa por la negativa —, ¿por qué?

—Porque no dispongo de mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que otro día con calma lo haré —ella sonrió, Dishi volvió a abrazarla, volvería pero por ahora tenía que decirle adiós —, fue un gusto verte de nuevo Rong.

—Lo mismo digo —Dishi se colocó de nuevo la máscara y saltó entre los techos alejándose de ahí —, lo siento Dishi —pronunció entrando a su casa.

Desde un punto alejado de la escena reía sin parar, sólo se delató, ahora el siguiente pasó podría ser iniciado, sería mucho más fácil de vencer, el viento agitaba su gran melena.

—Estúpido lobo enamorado, ese sentimiento es quien te llevará a la condenación —volvió a reír de manera macabra al punto de parecer un maníaco.

7

Lo único que querían era descansar, el día tuvo sus altibajos, pero eran cosas que no podían evitar, Po volvió a beber té, se acercó al mural y se sentó contemplándolo de nueva cuenta, seguía analizando los ojos verdes del pandita y la carita de la tigresa.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, el señor Kai entró, estaba cansado del arduo trabajo que todos los días tenía que repetir para evitar que la cosecha se secara. Él vio a Po mirando la pintura, se acercó para hablar con él.

—Veo que le gustó mucho la pintura Guerrero Dragón —Po asintió sonriendo.

—Tengo una duda.

—Puede externarla con toda libertad.

—¿En que se inspiró para pintarla? —preguntó, el señor Kai se rascó la cabeza recordando.

—Hace tiempo, en este valle, vivieron esas dos especies —Po se estremeció por el dato —, pero ahora no recuerdo porque pinté a esos dos niños, pero cuando recuerde no dudaré en decirle.

—Gracias señor —se levantó y se fue a dormir al igual que el señor.

8

Estaba ansioso por darle la noticia, estaban formados en fila india frente a él, los observaba con detenimiento, los notaba un poco raro a dos de ellos, algo tenían que decirle, y era algo de verdad gordo.

—Bien, ¿qué tienen que decirme?  
—Voy primero —dijo el león.

—Bien Sibak, hazlo.

—Ya tengo el cargo de protector del Valle —el encapuchado rio, el plan estaba saliendo cómo lo planearon —, Dishi ya se reveló, ahora será más fácil vencerle.

—¿Exactamente dónde se reveló? —preguntó interesado en saber más información.

—Hoy, hace una hora con Rong.

—Que estúpido de su parte, la próxima vez encárgate de él y elimínalo de una vez por todas, no queremos correr riesgos —Sibak asintió.

—¿Quién más hablará?

—Yo señor —dijo Lateef sonriendo cómplice.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —algo traía entre manos.

—Descubrí que el panda y la tigresa son pareja —escupió finalmente, todos estaban estupefactos por esa revelación, el encapuchado rio de forma macabra.

—Bien hecho Lateef, ahora sólo habrá que atraparlos cuando estén haciendo el amor, ¡puesto que esa ley es inquebrantable!

—Sí, y debo decir que la tigresa está muy bien —todos voltearon a verlo por esa afirmación.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó la pantera.

—Porque los vi haciendo el amor, fue delicioso.

—Eres un pervertido Lateef —dijo el lobo.

—Sí, pero eso me sirvió para decirles lo que nos dará la victoria.

—¡Malditos! —se oyó un grito desde las mazmorras.

—Otra vez ese viejo, ya se había tardado, creí que estaba muerto —mencionó Sibak.

—Déjalo, un día de estos morirá, por ahora podemos estar seguros de que no escapará —dijo el encapuchado alejándose.

Tiraba con fuerza de las cadenas, eran muy fuertes, la edad ya le pesaba, sus ojeras prominentes al igual que las arrugas de su rostro eran prueba de ello, estaba agotado físicamente, pero el deseo de salir era más grande que las dificultades de la edad. Sus brazos estaban marcados de cicatrices, producidas por un látigo, su qi zeng estaba roto y desgastado, adoptando un color verdoso, la barba le llegaba a las rodillas, estaba sucia y quebrada, estaba tuerto de su lado derecho. Su piernas estaban agotadas, el ambiente era oscuro y deprimente, la única luz que conocía era la de la antorcha de la pared; en ella estaba marcados los días que llevaba ahí, cubrían toda la pared.

—Lograré salir, y entonces me vengaré maldita basura —pronunciaron sus labios resecos de forma débil, hace días que no tomaba una gota de agua.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, debo decir que la escena de Tigresa y Po la hice en base a los comentarios que pedían otra escena cómo la de la cascada del capítulo 1, tu Leonard kenway espero que lo leas y me digas que te parece.**

 **Agradezco a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer y dejar un comentario, enserio es muy conmovedor y emociona a seguir hasta el final, los invito a que lean mis otras historias, estoy seguro que les gustaran, os vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	11. El Consejo de Maestros

**Es imposible saber cada cuando aparece, pero es igual a encender un cerillo, sólo que la diferencia es que tú no puedes decidir cuando encenderla, ella es caprichosa y llega cuando le da la gana, y una vez que se muestra, quedas atado a las hojas y la pluma... así la lucha por la libertad inicia, dejando huella con la tinta, plasmando esa batalla que una vez ganada podrás recordarla cada vez que quieras.**

 **Hola, ¿cómo están?, hace mucho que no publicaba un capítulo de está historia que me está atrapando cada vez más, enserio, es cómo una droga y la trama me martilla la cabeza cada vez que quiere, y no me da otra opción más que escribrir y publicarlo. Esto lo hago cómo un autoregalo de cumpleaños, pero también cómo un regalo para ustedes lectores que siguen esta historia y se toman la molestia de dejar su comentarios, de verdad se aprecia.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: El Consejo de Maestros**

El entrenamiento era arduo, los dos estaban muy parejos en fuerza y resistencia, pero había otros factores que cada uno dominaba bien, eso les servía de ventaja, pero a veces eso mismo resultaba en su derrota.

Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que el atardecer hiciera su aparición, unas cuantas nubes cubrían el cielo de forma ligera, la arena en la que alguna vez estuvo el palacio de los pavorreales, era ahora la sede central del "Consejo de Maestros". Treinta metros de altura, estructura cuadrada con techo triangular, los pilares hechos de marfil tapizados con hojas de bambú y las paredes con dibujos de dragones, el portón tenía plasmado el ying y el yang. Las entradas principales de la arena, ubicadas a los cuatro puntos cardinales eran vigiladas por dos gorilas en cada puerta, eso en caso de un ataque repentino.

Los guardias observaban la impresionante combinación de defensa y ataque de los maestros, no había duda alguna, eran muy fuertes, podrían incluso vencer a un ejército, eran imparables, estaban preparados para cualquier cosa, nada los podía detener.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, el mensajero entró corriendo hasta llegar con ellos, estaba agitado, balbuceaba palabras pero no podían entenderle.

—Respira —dijo el maestro cocodrilo, el ganso así lo hizo —, ahora di lo que nos ibas a decir.

—Mensaje urgente de la academia de Lee Da —, extendió un pergamino blanco, el maestro Buey lo tomó, lo abrió y leyó el contenido, al terminar de hacerlo lo cerró de forma inmediata.

—Reúne a todos los miembros del Consejo tenemos que hablar al respecto de esto —el ganso asintió y se fue volando.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Cocodrilo extrañado por la situación.

—Más tarde lo verás —se alejó de ahí adentrándose al salón dejando a Cocodrilo confundido.

1

 _Los conflictos continuaban, cada maestro combatía para poder abrir su propia escuela y expandir sus enseñanzas, en ese entonces los maestros eran perseguidos, puesto que los soldados imperiales veían una amenaza en ellos, algo más allá de lo material, un conocimiento espiritual que podía hacer casi invencible al individuo más débil._

 _En la lucha interna por la libertad de enseñar sus conocimientos surgió un anarquismo, la gente hacia lo que quería, pues el ejército estaba tan ocupado arrestando maestros que las amenazas se presentaban sin el menor tropiezo._

 _En medio del conflicto algunos maestros de wu shu entablaron un diálogo con el emperador, tenían que parar ese conflicto que cobraría la vida de personas inocentes y afectaría el equilibrio armónico de la sociedad, el emperador se vio en la necesidad de detenerlos, entonces los maestros propusieron un sociedad en la cual administrarían todo lo relacionado a las escuelas y los maestros serían registrados, el emperador aceptó y a cambio hicieron un compromiso de proteger a la nación del mal y cuidar el orden._

 _Ante eso surgió el Consejo de Maestros, formalizado por el gran maestro Oogway, el maestro Rhino Volador y otros más, se establecieron nueve reglas primordiales, que cualquiera que quisiera aprender y enseñar estos conocimientos debía jurar cumplirlas._

 _1.- Mantendrás el orden ante cualquier amenaza._

 _2.- Protegerás al débil del peligro y ayudaré al necesitado._

 _3.- Entrenarás duro por la perfección del carácter y la formación cómo ciudadano._

 _4.- Nunca usarás este conocimiento para fines egoístas._

 _5.- Enseñarás a todo aquel que tenga las ganas y la disposición._

 _6.- Jamás debes permitir que el ego venza sobre la austeridad y la humildad._

 _7.- Toda persona es digna de respeto, desde el emperador hasta el campesino, no debes hacer menos al otro por ser diferente._

 _8.- Siempre ten en cuenta que te dedicarás en cuerpo y alma al servicio de los demás._

 _9.- Debes mantener el respeto a los viejos y nuestros ancestros para que el balance con el mundo espiritual jamás se rompa._

 _Así los conocimientos de artes marciales se extendieron por toda China, incluso lugares fuera de aquí también comenzaron a practicarlos, y de ese acontecimiento surgió todo lo que hoy en día practicamos y es nuestra vida: el wu shu._

Cerró el pergamino, estaban impresionados por el relato, pues en particular no investigaron mucho sobre El Consejo, se miraban entre sí analizando la situación, las leyes que después se promulgaron en base a lo que creían sería beneficioso para todos los maestros.

—Ahora muchas cosas quedan claras —comentó Grulla.

—Así es Grulla —dijo Shifu —, yo tuve que hacer ese juramento al entrar con Oogway, ustedes aún no, pero estoy seguro que un futuro lo harán, el tiempo lo dirá —Mantis y Mono se miraron entre sí y después al maestro —, descansen por ahora —se retiró de ahí dejándolos solos.

3

Ponía toda su atención en ella, las cosas se estaban entendiendo un poco más, pero aun así analizaba cada cosa de la historia, sentía tristeza por el suceso, no se explicaba cómo sucedió algo así, si eran muy buenos maestros, ¿cómo lograron sobornarlos?

—Y esa es la historia —concluyó Tigresa.

—Es una lástima —dijo Po —, pero hay algo que no cuadra en la historia.

—¿Qué?

—Si Oogway era el dirigente principal, ¿Por qué no le llegaron las noticias a él primero? —Tigresa miró al suelo pensando, analizando y reflexionando esa observación, era un punto muy interesante que ver.

—No lo sé, pero un motivo tuvo que ver para que los demás se enteraran antes que él, pero quizás lo descubramos con el tiempo.

—Bueno, ahora debemos regresar, está apunto y no debemos tardarnos en volver, puede que ya no tengamos el cargo de protectores, pero aun así hicimos un juramento y Shifu confía en nosotros —Tigresa asintió y juntos se dirigieron al pueblo. Pero alguien lo estaba vigilando muy de cerca, ocultó entre la vegetación, perfectamente camuflajeado.

4

Todos estaban reunidos en la gran mesa redonda, murmuraban cosas entre sí, ¿por qué motivo los citaban?, ¿qué tenían que analizar o resolver, estas dudas azotaban de manera particular en la mente de los maestros.

—Que tengan un buen día y bienvenidos sean todos ustedes maestros —habló Buey, quién a la muerte de Rhino Trueno fue nombrado dirigente del Consejo —. Cuando el Consejo de Maestros se fundó de forma oficial, lo que se buscaba era una manera de entrenar de forma libre y poder formar nuestra propia escuela, esto administrado y controlado. Pero también para resolver cuestiones internas con nosotros y la nación, una guerra, amenazas en contra del emperador, y problemas muy diversos que se desencadenaron con el tiempo, obligándonos a servir de igual manera con la nación como si fuéramos militares, pero sin necesidad de serlo —dio la introducción para que todos estuvieran prestando la debida atención.

—¿Para qué nos citaste hoy Buey? —preguntó un leopardo de las nieves de a lo mucho ochenta años de edad, vestía un qi zeng blanco.

—Buena pregunta maestro Yen, es por esto —abrió el pergamino y lo mostró a todos los presentes —. La mañana del día de hoy fue descubierto el cadáver del maestro Yuen, maestro de la Academia Lee Da, junto al de su esposa, se presume que fue un asesinato.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Cocodrilo sorprendido, los demás maestros murmuraban sobre la situación. El maestro era muy reservado en su vida personal, pero nadie hubiera imaginado que mantenía un matrimonio secreto, violando así la ley de los romances de los maestros.

—Pero, ¿saben quién lo asesinó? —volvió a preguntar el leopardo, Buey negó con la cabeza, ninguno de la Academia sabía, fue repentino, pues apareció frente al portón.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos? —preguntó una oveja de a lo mucho cuarenta años que vestía un shen-i —, quizás no fue el único o es el único en ocultarlo.

—Propongo en redoblar esfuerzos en ese sentido, que cada uno de nosotros vaya a las distintas academias y lugares, y justo cuando descubramos eso los arrestaremos, eso con el fin de evitar que se repita esto, cómo el maestro Chan propuso aquella vez —todos se vieron entre sí y asintieron aceptando la minuta —. Quedando claro el incidente y llegando un veredicto de lo que haremos con la situación, se levanta la sesión.

Todos se levantaron y salieron uno por uno del salón, Cocodrilo seguía pensando en la situación, no podía ser coincidencia que lo asesinaran cómo lo hicieron con el maestro Wah hace cuarenta años atrás… algo no andaba nada bien, pero tarde o temprano se descubriría.

Buey estaba escribiendo un mensaje que enviaría al Palacio de Jade, iría en dos días para revisar que todo estuviera bien y de paso descubrir si alguno de los maestros tenía una relación para así deshacerla y arrestarlos.

5

La noche había caído de forma rápida y sin aviso, la luna era bellísima, hoy sería una muy buena noche, de eso estaba seguro, esperaba paciente su llegada, lo había preparado con tiempo, sería mágico e inolvidable.

La figura de ella alcanzó a percibirse, cargaba consigo una canasta, estaba a punto de entrar, pero él silbó de una forma sutil captando su atención, ella volteó detrás, cayó justo frente a ella, ella sonrió igual que él.

—¡Dishi!, que milagro que te veo por aquí —abrió la puerta intentó de nuevo invitarlo a pasar —, quieres pasar por un…

—No —interrumpió de forma brusca —, tengo una idea que te encantará —ella lo miró escéptica.

—¿Enserio? —él asintió sonriendo —, ¿qué es?

—Ven conmigo y lo descubrirás —le extendió su mano, ella dudó, pero después aceptó la propuesta, metió la canasta y cerró la puerta, corrieron a la dirección que el llevaba.

Llevaban recorriendo diez kilómetros, Rong se estaba impacientando, ¿qué era lo que tramaba?, una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espalda, esa sensación que hace años olvidó, era la adrenalina, la que despertaba cuando él la llevaba a algún lugar misterioso y enigmático. Dishi movió unos arbustos revelando lo que había planeado, ella se impresionó por el detalle.

—Aquí es —se podía apreciar la hermosa luna en todo su esplendor, desde ahí se podía ver el Valle, en la vegetación estaba colocada una manta y encima estaba una canasta.

—¿Cena nocturna? —él asintió contento, la invitó a sentarse, abrió la canasta sacando unos pedazos de manta que cubrían unos dumplings, aún estaban calientes, olían delicioso, tomó uno y dio un mordisco, sonrió, era exquisito, no había probado algo igual en años—. Delicioso, ¿tú los hiciste?

—No exactamente —respondió un poco nervioso, el secreto de esos dumplings estaban con él y el Guerrero Dragón —, pero aun así que bueno que te hayan gustado.

—Hace mucho que no hacía algo inusual cómo esto —comentó sonriendo, estaba feliz, había tomado una buena decisión.

Las horas pasaron cómo si se tratase de un minuto, recordaban sus aventuras, contaban algunas anécdotas, reían y bromeaban, eran los mismos niños que se conocieron a los siete años.

—Oye, ¿qué tal te va con tu pareja el león? —preguntó de forma "casual", ella lo vio levantando la ceja derecha.

—¿Hablas de Farhan? —él asintió, ella lo pensó un poco antes de responder esa pregunta.

—Bien, él tiene un puesto importante en el Valle y lo voy a visitar de vez en cuando —Dishi miró al suelo con esa respuesta.

—¿Eres feliz? —ella ahora notaba algo extraño en esas preguntas.

—Sí —respondió de todas formas —, ¿por qué te interesa saber eso?

—Mera curiosidad, pues realmente no parece que lo seas —ella arrugó el entrecejo, ya le estaba molestando.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa cómo esté yo? —exclamo molesta por su impertinente afirmación.

—Porque…

—¿Por qué? —exigió una respuesta.

—Porque aún te amo —ella abrió los ojos como platos, esa afirmación le atravesó el alma, sus mejillas se enrojecieron de forma ligera y empezó a sudar un poco.

—Mira Dishi, lo que pasó entre tú y yo fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no siento lo mismo que sentí por ti hace tiempo —él se mordió los labios ante eso, desvió la mirada, le dolió más que los golpes físicos que en toda su vida recibió.

—Mira, para que veas que yo soy igual de loca que tú —dijo sonriendo, él volteó a verla de nueva cuenta, estaba confundido —, dejaré que me beses por diez segundos —él se asombró por eso, parecía ser un sueño.

—¿Enserio? —ella asintió segura de sí.

—Con es te demostraré que no siento ya lo mismo por ti, adelante, hazlo —él se acercó a ella y unieron sus labios, un fuego recorrió sus cuerpos, sus caras se enrojecieron, parecía que era su primer beso. Cortaron el beso, ella estaba congelada por la sensación —. Cómo te dije… ya no se siente igual —tartamudeaba nerviosa, él volvió a besarla, pero esta vez ella no lo impidió y se dejó llevar, nada podía separarlos, eran uno mismo, un complemento y eso nadie podía negarlo.

—Basta —Rong cortó el beso, se levantó y se fue, Dishi sonrió por el momento, la gran luna los vigilaba, era su guardián, metió las cosas en la canasta y se fue de ahí. Entre las sombras eran espiados, tenían otra carta a su favor, serían muy útiles.

6

Estaban formados en fila india, los reportes no tardarían en darse, las ventajas se presentaban por si solas, el amor podía llegar a ser un arma de doble filo y en las manos equivocadas podía ocasionar ruina y dolor, sólo tenía que saber mover las piezas del tablero de mahjong.

—Bien, ¿qué tienen que decir? —Sang dio un paso al frente orgulloso de sí.

—El trabajo está hecho —el encapuchado rio por eso —, no fue difícil descubrir quién era su pareja y lo asesiné durante la noche y al día siguiente dejé el cadáver frente a la academia.

—Excelente Sang, por lo que me informaron el Consejo llegó a un veredicto y trataran de evitar los romances a toda costa en ese momento la señal será dada y los rebeldes mongoles arrasaran con los pueblos que estén a su alcance.

—¿Cómo sabe que pasará eso? —preguntó el lobo.

—Simple, una cualidad y la peor debilidad del Consejo es su rectitud con la que resuelven los problemas burocráticos, no descansan hasta resolverlos, cuando lo logran van por el otro problema, con eso se exponen a algo cómo lo que desencadenaremos. ¿Qué más información tienen?

—Dishi y la novia de Sibak tuvieron una cita en el bosque a la medianoche —dijo Lateef, Sibak frunció el ceño molesto.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el león furioso por eso —, esa leopardo traidora me las pagará, la muy estúpida sufrirá cómo nunca —una clara vena en su frente se hinco al mismo tiempo que su hocico mostró sus letales colmillos, amarillentos y fuertes.

—¿Y eso a ti que te preocupa Sibak?, de cualquier manera ella a ti no te importa —mencionó Sang, Sibak volteó a verlo.

—Sí, pero quiero obtener de ella algo muy especial —sonrió al decirlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el lobo.

—Su cuerpo, ella aún es casta y no hay mejor satisfacción que quitarle la inocencia a una bella joven —su sonrisa se ensanchó más de una forma tétrica.

—Vaya Sibak, no conocía ese lado tuyo —comentó Lateef riendo por la situación.

—¡Dejen a un lado esas estupideces!, y si las resolverán hagan lo que quieran, pero no se separen del plan, la información de Sihuca llegará dentro de dos días y entonces podremos tomar el Palacio de Jade de forma más fácil y rápida.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, creo que explicar un poco del Consejo ayuda un poco a que la trama tome forma y ayuda a despejar algunas dudas, pero, ¿qué es lo que pasará?, ni yo lo sé, así que lamentablemente no puedo decirles. Los invito a que dejen sus comentarios y mis otras historias que estoy seguro que les gustaran.**

 **Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	12. Estragos

**Hola, espero que se encuentren de maravilla. Me siento muy bien de actualizar, tuve un bloqueo y deje el capítulo por un tiempo, pero en estos días la inspiración volvió a despertar y escribí, fueron días de analizar todos los textos y reescribir una historia que resubiré y espero que les guste, pero esa es otra historia, bueno disfruten del capítulo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Estragos**

Habían durado dos semanas ocultándolo, iban muy bien, sabían disimularlo cómo dos buenos actores, nadie se percataba de ello, o al menos eso creían, era un romance excitante, lleno de riesgo y aventura, se escondían para evitar ser descubiertos, eran cómo ninjas, su camuflaje era excepcional.

Se besaban apasionadamente, sus lenguas jugueteaban dentro de sus bocas, el calor corporal aumentaba conforme el tiempo pasaba, sentían la piel del otro, recorrían el cuerpo, trataban de encontrar un respuesta, ¿pero a qué?, sólo ellos debían saberlo.

—Te amo Sihuca —dijo ella volviendo a besarlo con más intensidad que antes.

—Yo también a ti —se mordió los labios al decirlo, había fingido muy bien, era todo un garañón, enamoraba a cualquier hembra que se le atravesaba, le resultaba una maniobra muy fácil de ejecutar, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban flechadas y comían de la palma de su pata. Pero con Víbora fue mucho más sencillo, era una niña en esos aspectos, fue como sobornarla con un caramelo, ella solita se entregó a la farsa empujada por un sentimiento que ni siquiera existía en él, era su marioneta ahora y juagaba muy bien con sus hilos, sólo faltaba una pequeña información y su trabajo estaría finalizado.

Desde el techo de las habitaciones los contemplaba, estaba serio, demasiado serio, sólo movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, su corazón pareció romperse en mil pedazos, no importaba que tan preocupado estuviera por ella, no le importaría cómo a él, emprendió el vuelo de forma silenciosa y se fue de la escena. Las corrientes del aire se volvieron violentas, el Durazno se agitó, las hojas caían por la fuerza del viento, el polvo de la arena era expandido con cada soplo, rodeándolos, sirviendo de ayuda para ocultarse mucho mejor.

1

Rong caminaba por el poblado, estaba muy intranquila, su paso eran muy lento, mucho más que otros días, recordaba la noche anterior y el beso que Dishi le dio, en esos momentos su corazón bombeó más rápido de lo normal, con el león no podía sentir eso aunque quisiera, era imposible dejar de pensar en ello, pero debía hacerlo para que no le hiciera daño. El león estaba en el centro de la plaza, ni un pelo de los maestros, sólo él, sonrió al verlo y se acercó, pero en el rostro de él se empezó a hinchar una vena en la frente, mostró los colmillos, ella cambió la cara a una muestra de confusión por esa actitud.

—Hola mi amor te traje… —no pudo continuar al recibir un golpe a la mandíbula de parte de él, los ciudadanos se detuvieron al oír el sonido del impacto al caer al suelo. Sus ojos lanzaban fuego, la ira podía sentirse a un radio de dos kilómetros, estaba furioso, todos se miraban entre sí por la situación, estaban temerosos, era imponente.

—¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta maldita perra? —rugió, los ciudadanos temblaron ante eso, las garras de él salieron de sus patas, Kai frunció el ceño molesto, sentía impotencia de que los guerreros no estuvieran ahí y aunque fuera a avisarles sería demasiado tarde. Ella se levantó con dificultad tocándose el área lastimada.

—¿De qué hablas? —esa actitud jamás la vio en él, ¿qué pasaba?, lo pensó un momento, no podía ser eso, temía que supiera lo de anoche, quizás sólo estaba fanfarroneando, le dio otro golpe pero ahora directo a la cara haciéndola escupir sangre y causándole hinchazón en el ojo derecho, Kai no lo resistió más y se interpuso en medio de ella.

—¡No le hagas daño Farhan!— en sus ojos se mostraba determinación, estaba dispuesto a morir por salvarla de la ira de ese maldito —, esto lo sabrá el alcalde —él rio por esa afirmación, nadie sabía del plan y eso estaba muy bien.

—Quítate anciano, al menos que no desees volver a caminar en la poca vida que te queda —Kai tragó grueso, pero sus principios estaban bien cimentados para retroceder ante alguna injusticia, Rong estaba muy débil, dos ciudadanos se acercaron y se la llevaron —. Me las pagaran.

Se alejó de ahí molesto, Kai reflexionaba la situación, ¿porque había actuado así?, ¿a qué se refería con que no se daría cuenta?, era muy extraño, tenía que avisarles a los guerreros.

—¿Dónde están los guerreros cuando se les necesita? —murmuró un ciudadano indignado, ya no aguanto más, era el mismo que gritó que se fueran cuando el león fue asignado cómo guardián.

—¡A las afueras del Valle por gente estúpida cómo tú que los relegaron por un pequeño error en su vigilancia! —él ciudadano se retiró temeroso del lugar. Kai subió al palacio para contarle de lo acontecido al alcalde, la situación no podía quedarse así, se necesitaba justicia por ese acto violento en contra de una indefensa ciudadana.

2

 _El mundo giraba a su alrededor, se tambaleaba, el poco control sobre su cuerpo había desaparecido, nunca en la vida sintió algo así, estaba ebrio, las risas lo torturaban, los fuegos artificiales le quemaban los ojos._

 _—Vamos —sintió cómo su brazo era tomado, volteó a su izquierda, ella sonreía, pero no parecía feliz, se veía forzada —, juro que jamás volveré al festival contigo._

 _—Pe… pe … pero, ¿por qué? —se le dificultaba hablar, un hipo se formó en él._

 _—Por eso exactamente, borracho._

 _—Pero no sabía que los fideos tenían alcohol —ella negó con la cabeza y salieron de ahí, la gente se reía de la payasada que Dishi hizo; se puso a bailar con un poste mientras lo besaba._

 _Lo metió a su casa, se limpió el sudor por casi haberlo cargado, no era tan ligero cómo se podía observar, él eructaba y sacaba burbujas de su hocico._

 _—Lo siento —dijo arrepentido —, no quise arruinarlo._

 _—Está bien, pero no quiero que esto se repita, si —lo abrazó —, te amo, verte en ese estado fue muy deplorable._

 _—Lo lamento —la besó de forma apasionada, ella se dejó llevar por la pasión que recorría sus venas, la ropa caía conforme la intensidad crecía entre ellos, entraron a su habitación para poder culminar lo que empezaron._

Llevaba horas sentado en la rama, estaba muy sonriente más que otros días, la noche había sido fantástica, aún sentía la sensación de su calor, su amor sincero que todavía habitaba en ella, no podía engañarlo, seguía amándolo, sólo que no quería aceptarlo, no sabía por qué.

Sacó un pergamino y la pluma, miró a su alrededor, el día estaba muy tranquilo, pero una tranquilidad tétrica y fría, no había corrientes de aire, los árboles estaban en completa calma el ambiente se sentía tenso, ese día era muy diferente a los demás, pero no en el buen sentido, algo lo obligaba a escribir, ese impulso era molesto, parecía ser controlado, puso la pluma en el pergamino y empezó a escribir la primera línea.

Los brazos actuaban solos, algo querían decirle, ¿pero qué?, dudas y más dudas inundaban su mente, parecía que querían ahogarlo, moriría si no lo resolvía, de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, cayó del árbol, ese dolor sólo lo sentía cuando Rong estaba en problemas, pero no en cualquier tipo de problemas, sino uno que atentaba contra su vida, algo le decía que debía bajar al Valle, pero aún seguía exiliado y Po y Tigresa estaban ahí, estaría bien con ellos cerca. La tinta escurrió por el pergamino, pero en forma diagonal dibujando una garra, parecía como si sangre se derramara, era muy raro.

Miró a su alrededor, algo no estaba bien, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, sentía cómo si se le rompiera el cráneo, no era migraña, era algo más, algo aún más profundo que un simple dolor físico.

3

 _Embestía con una velocidad impresionante, Rhino evadía el ataque con un agracia tremenda y después con un solo golpe lograba romper su equilibrio, era increíble cómo con su agilidad en un movimiento lo derrotaba._

 _—Buey, no solo embistas, si bien es tu fuerte, también es tu mayor debilidad, úsala cuando sea conveniente, si la usas siempre serás vencido fácilmente —él se levantó del suelo._

 _—Bien, pero te juró que te venceré un día —Rhino sonrió por su determinación._

 _—Yo cuento con eso, un día tú serás mi sucesor, espero vivir para presenciarlo —se dieron el saludo del sol y la luna finalizando así el combate._

El viento cobró una fuerza descomunal, los truenos hacían acto de presencia, las nubes poco a poco cubrían el cielo, la tormenta caería en cualquier momento, nada lo impediría. Los comerciantes recogían sus productos y desarmaban los puestos, la gente entraba a sus casas para protegerse. En menos de una hora ya no había ningún alma por las calles de Gongmen, sólo el murmullo del aire podía oírse, arrastraba consigo hojas y papeles. Las gotas caían de forma lenta y concisa, pero después agarraron más fuerza y golpearon todo a su paso, los rayos surcaban los cielos, los truenos rugían con furia, las nubes se teñían de gris y el cielo estaba tupido en su totalidad.

Para algunos era un tormento, para otros era bello, pero para él era un momento de reflexión, tiempo en el que podía estar tranquilo, estaba sentado en posición de loto, tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba frente al altar, respiraba despacio y exhalaba de la misma manera, nada podía cambiar eso, ser el dirigente principal del Consejo era una enorme responsabilidad, a veces había querido renunciar, pero no lo hacía por preservar la memoria de su buen amigo Rhino.

Las puertas se abrieron de forma brusca, estaba agitado, las gotas escurrían de su ropa y plumaje, resbaló pero en ese mismo instante se levantó con rapidez, el maestro Buey se volteó encarándolo, ¿qué noticias traía ahora?

—Maestro.

—¿Qué pasa Leung? —el ganso le entregó un pergamino, se estaba hartando de eso, lo abrió y leyó de forma rápida y fugaz, se le cayó el pergamino extendiéndose en el suelo, se podía leer lo que contenía:

"Maestros, en vista de los acontecimientos que pasaron y la forma radical en cómo han reaccionado, todos los maestros de la academia Lee Da renunciamos y desde ahora queda clausurada, lamentamos las medidas que hemos tenido que tomar para poder disfrutar la vida"

Fue cortó pero fue más que suficiente para lamentarse, algo no estaba bien, ¿qué ocurría?, ¿sería que todos tenían pareja y que por mucho tiempo lo ocultaron burlando el juramento?, miles de preguntas lo ahogaban, no podía evadir ese hecho, la disciplina era quebrantada y las normas fueron masacradas.

Otros aleteos sonaron, igual de agitado que el anterior, traía otro mensaje, Buey estaba estresado por la situación, era incomprensible, no podía creerlo siquiera, le extendió el mensaje, otra academia renunciaba a sus labores, dejando a cuatro valles a su suerte, estaban a merced de cualquier amenaza, las más importantes eran clausuradas por decisión propia y no les importaba las vidas que estaban en riesgo.

Todo estaba colapsando en un par de horas, era increíble, durante cuarenta años esa ley fue imponente y ahora no hacía nada, los maestros se revelaban cómo hace cuarenta años, sólo que ahora de forma diplomática y justa.

—Retírense —ordenó cabizbajo, los gansos se reverenciaron y se fueron de ahí dejándolo solo.

4

Se encontraba meditando delante del estanque, el aroma de las velas y la tranquilidad del salón eran ideales para realizarla, lo único que se oía era el sonido de su respiración que hacía eco por todo el lugar, la situación se estaba volviendo tensa, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, profundizaba sobre ella, los recuerdos fluían con libertad…

 _Miraban el horizonte posicionados al lado del Durazno, el sol ocultándose tras las montañas era un espectáculo digno de admirar, el maestro Oogway era muy extraño en cuanto a sus enseñanzas, eran muy subjetivas, tenías que tener mucho razonamiento para comprenderlo._

 _El gran maestro estaba sobre su bastón, Shifu lograba ver que estaba molesto, debía hacer algo._

 _—Maestro que es lo que tanto le molesta —Oogway volteó a verlo de forma tranquila._

 _—Mi amigo, siempre eres muy perceptivo, pero a veces estás equivocado —Shifu arqueó una ceja confundido._

 _—¿No está molesto? —el maestro sonrió._

 _—Bueno, yo no dije eso —eso lo confundió aún más —. Esa ley ocasionará estragos, cómo el atardecer, tarde o temprano llegará, y traerá consigo algo devastador, no sólo en la sociedad misma, sino también dentro de la estructura del Consejo, nadie pensó en las consecuencias a futuro con la creación de esa ley._

 _—Maestro, pero Chan debió analizarlo, ¿no? —Oogway negó con la cabeza._

 _—A veces lo que para unos es bueno, para otros es algo malo, en este caso es así —Shifu se sorprendió por esas palabras —, Chan sólo pensó en él._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _—Porque la tragedia de su mejor amigo hizo que la creara._

 _—Es duro perder a alguien demasiado cercano —mencionó Shifu._

 _—Y lo es, pero no por eso quiere decir que todos deban perderlo sólo porque a ti te pasó._

 _—¿Pero cómo pasó?_

 _—Ni yo lo sé, por ahora considerémoslo un misterio —Shifu miró al suelo reflexionando esas palabras —, pero no te confíes, pues los accidentes no existen —se levantó y se retiró al Palacio._

Abrió los ojos de manera abrupta por esa última frase, de alguna manera parecía un presagio, pero no estaba del todo seguro. La mensajera entró, se reverenció y le entregó un mensaje, lo abrió y asintió.

—Gracias.

—No es nada maestro —se retiró de ahí.

"Dentro de dos días iré al Palacio, tengo noticias de las que deben enterarse", era extraño que Buey fuera de manera muy apresurada, no era común, debía pasar algo peligroso, _"tarde o temprano llegará, y traerá consigo algo devastador, no sólo en la sociedad misma, sino también dentro de la estructura del Consejo"_

Las palabras volvieron a resonar en su mente, lo que su maestro decía siempre era cierto y se cumplía, incluso la peor catástrofe, empezó a sudar frío por esa posibilidad, pero para su desgracia, no estaba en él el futuro.

5

 _Los enfermeros hacían todo lo posible para poder mantenerla consciente, los golpes fueron certeros y muy potentes, respiraba con dificultad, él miraba desde afuera con impotencia, colocaban vendas en las partes sangrantes, su ojo estaba hinchado al igual que sus labios, era horrible en la condición que se encontraba en ese momento, los curanderos hablaban entre sí, uno negaba con la cabeza, él pensó lo peor, tensó la mandíbula, frunció el ceño y gruñó casi susurrante. Corrió al palacio para informarle el incidente y que ese león fuera ajusticiado._

La hora pasaba demasiado rápido, no había forma de detener el tiempo, sólo contemplaba, oía con atención su queja, sentado sobre su trono lo veía con autoridad e imponencia, Kai parecía expulsar fuego por los ojos, odiaba a ese león desde que lo conoció, nunca le dio buena espina y con ese acontecimiento terminó por convencerse de que no era lo que aparentaba.

—Alcalde, pido que retiré de su cargo a Farhan, que reúna a los ciudadanos y pidan una disculpa pública a los maestros —un sirviente le llevó un té a su trono, agarró la taza y sorbió un poco.

—Tus puntos son buenos, nunca creí que Farhan fuera un desalmado, y más con esa pobre chica huérfana —Kai asintió determinado —. Despreocúpate, lo haré lo más rápido posible, esto no se quedará así.

—Gracias alcalde, me retiro.

—Ve con calma —él se reverenció y salió del palacio.

Una vez que se fue Fan rompió la taza furioso por la situación, todo podía derrumbándose por una niñería de Sibak, debía arreglarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. _  
_—Hee —llamó a uno de los sirvientes.

—¿Qué necesita señor? —preguntó.

—Quiero que vayas a buscar a Farhan y lo traigas lo más pronto posible.

—Sí señor —salió corriendo en busca del león.

—Debí haberle dado una bola de estambre en lugar de una hembra para jugar, Fan, ¿cuándo aprenderás?

 _El cielo azul aseguraba un buen día, las nubes lo adornaban, el sol sonreía, el viento era una caricia, la gente tenía energía y vida, eran corteses y muy amables, no importaba por donde pasara, la gente lo saludaba._

 _—Bueno Farhan, espero que estés disfrutando de tu visita por este valle —el león vestía una túnica color dorado, brillaba mucho debido a la luz_

 _—Sí, es tranquilo —miró todo el lugar, cada casa, puesto, flores y adornos que cubrían las paredes, era muy colorido para su gusto, pero no podía quejarse._

 _—Qué bueno que estés cómodo, tu decidirás dónde…_

 _—Señor Fan vengo q ver si quiere comprar dumplings —interrumpió una joven leopardo del norte; vestí aun shen-i rosa, cargaba una canasta en su brazo derecho, el león la examinó de arriba abajo._

 _—¿Los hiciste tú? —preguntó él, ella asintió sonriendo —. Antes de eso, Rong él es Farhan, es de India y se quedará aquí —presentó al león —, y Farhan ella es Rong, es una chica muy entusiasta y muy amable._

 _—Hola Rong —besó el dorso de su pata izquierda, ella se sonrojó por la formalidad —, yo si quiero comprarte unos dumplings —ella sonrió y le extendió una pequeña caja de bambú._

 _—Son diez yuans —él le dio los yuans, los olió y sonrió._

 _—Huelen deliciosos, su sabor debe ser igual o mejor._

 _—Adiós alcalde, y hasta luego Farhan —ella se retiró para seguir vendiendo._

 _—Es muy bella y tiene un cuerpo muy bien esculpido —sonrió de forma libidinosa._

 _—Si quieres puedes tenerla, está soltero y es huérfana, muy vulnerable —el león volteó a verlo con una cara de sorpresa._

 _—Excelente._

6

Seguía esperando su llegada, deseaba tomar la taza de té que ella le ofreció, pero aun no lograba verla, miraba todo a su alrededor… ninguna señal de ella… ¿será que llegó tarde y ya estuviese dormida?, si esa posibilidad era cierta, debía entrar, ya le explicaría su motivo. Bajó del techo, volteó para todos lados vigilando que nadie lo viera, abrió la puerta, la casa estaba oscura, prendió una lámpara, la casa se iluminó, pero parecía no estar.

S acercó a la mesa, miró la camisa tejida a mano, se notaba la alegría con la que la hizo, tenía un pergamino encima, la curiosidad hizo que lo abriera y leyera lo que decía:

"Dishi, espero aceptes este regalo, perdóname por ser necia y no escucharte esa vez…" , no estaba terminado, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aún lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, pero, ¿por qué no se encontraba?, se rascó la cabeza pensando , debía tener un compromiso, era más lógico pensarlo así, se sentó para apreciar mejor la prenda, la olió, tenía impregnado el olor que él tenía archivado en lo más profundo de su corazón, su piel, su suave pelaje, quería volver a amarla, necesitaba hacerlo, tenía y debía.

7

Llegó demasiado tarde, Fan tomaba una taza de té, estaba tranquilo, imperturbable, debía aclarar las cosas, el león lo miraba con una seriedad monótona.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó molesto.

—No tienes derecho a hablarme en ese tono después de lo que le hiciste a Rong —apretó los puños furioso.

—Ese maldito anciano decrepito —Fan rodó los ojos molesto por su poca atención en el tema.

—Por favor Sibak no seas estúpido, casi haces que nos descubran imbécil.

—Esa puta no debió haberme engañado con Dishi desde un principio.

Oculto tras una de las casas oía toda la conversación, la verdad era revelada sin que se diesen cuenta, ¿Dishi estaba ahí?, era sigiloso.

—Sibak, mejor no hables, tú no eres precisamente un santo en esos aspectos, te has tirado a casi la mayor parte de las jóvenes de este Valle, y la pobre de Rong no sabía —su verdadera identad era Sibak, no podía creer cómo tanta mentira había funcionado para engañarlos a todos.

—Bueno, eso no importa, la maldita ya recibió su merecido, ahora, los puentes siguen sin ser descubiertos y creo que jamás sabrán que fuimos nosotros quienes los destruimos para que los comerciantes no pudieran llegar —los ojso se expandieron cuales platos, esa revelación era más que suficiente para poder derrotarlos —. Ahora si quieres puedo deshacerme de nuestro espía —sudó frío cuando oyó esas palabras salir de la boca del león.

Corrió fuera de la escena, pero Sibak era aún más rápido, se metió en uno de los pasillos con la esperanza de perderlo, pero topó contra un muro, estaba atrapado, Sibak se puso frente a él, sonrió de forma perversa, y rio de una forma psicópata.

—No sabes cuánto disfrutaré esto —se tronó los dedos.

—No te saldrás con la tuya maldito impostor, no meintras Dishi este aquí.

—Pero por ahora la información que te dimos no podrá salir de ti, para siempre —dio un zarpazo, la sangre se derramó en el aire, acaparando parte de la luna, la risa maniática salía de ese callejón sin salida.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin, no sé cuando, pero está próximo el final, gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leerla, de verdad se agradece, no se deseperen si tardo en actualizar, los compremisos que he tenido me han exprimido, pero tengan por seguro que actualizar, espero que más rápido que en esta ocasión. Sin más que agregar, nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	13. Cruda verdad

**¿Qué pasa?, la mente comienza a formular varias hipótesis alrededor de un simple problema, que tal vez de simple no tenga nada, escribo mil veces en el pizarrón, cada final es diferente, puede ser positivo o negativo, una salvación cómo una catástrofe, pego hojas a la pared, las observó, las analizo, casi puedo sentirlas en mi piel, cómo si me hiciera un tatuaje, el dolor es casi parecido, excepto que en esto existe la opción de arrepentirte y deshacerte de ello... cierro los ojos un momento, necesito elegir, de pronto toda la oscuridad me invade haciendome caer a un frío abismo.**

 **Hola, ¿cómo están?, si debo decir que llevo semanas trabajando en este episodio, originalmente iba a ser mucho más largo, pero al final me dicidí dividirlo en dos capítulos, por lo que la continuación la publicaré después... espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho, creanme que han sido días intensos y muy estresantes para este pobre aficionado, tengo fe en que comprenderán la razón de mi retraso.**

 **Ahora a leer...**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Cruda verdad**

Lo llevaban contra su voluntad, forcejeaba tratando de liberarse, pero su esfuerzo era inútil, debía haber un error, él era inocente, no había efectuado el crimen, pero aun así estaba en camino a cumplir una condena injusta. La oscuridad reinaba, sólo unas cuantas antorchas iluminaban el largo pasillo de las mazmorras, se respiraba un aire de soledad, angustia y dolor. Los olores fétidos hacían una mezcla de miseria y abandono.

Abrieron la puerta de la celda, las bisagras rechinaron despertando al huésped que yacía en el suelo; el anciano volteó a ver la escena.

—¡Sáquenme! —el león y el lobo lo metieron a la celda cerrándola con llave dejándolo casi completamente solo —, ¡esto es un error! —el anciano con dificultad se levantó, el panda estaba molesto —, ¡yo no debería estar aquí! —el anciano hizo que lo mirara.

—¡No! —Po miró al viejo; la barba le llegaba a las patas, su pelaje estaba sucio y maltratado, tenía una coloración grisácea, su ropa rasgada y despintada por el tiempo, los labios secos y partidos, estaba encorvado, tenía una cicatriz en el ojo derecho, las cadenas le apresaban las muñecas, pero estaban lo suficientemente largas para caminar alrededor de seis metros —, si estás aquí es porque ellos quieren que lo estés —Po estaba confundido por las palabras que salían de los labios del anciano —. ¿Sabes quién soy yo?... ¿lo sabes? —Po negó con la cabeza examinándolo de arriba abajo —, no lo sabes —agachó la mirada decepcionado —, porque una vez que cruzas esta puerta —oxidada por el tiempo, su color plata se fue decolorando hasta parecer cobre —, ya no eres nadie —dio la media vuelta mirando al vacío.

1

Temblaba, su furia podía verse a mil kilómetros de distancia, a su alrededor se percibía un aura rojo sangre, una injusticia se había cometido frente a todo el Valle, y para su desgracia no hizo nada para impedirlo, tenía que controlar la situación, porque una mal movimiento podría echar a perder toda la operación.

—Maestra Tigresa, no hay pruebas de lo contrario —afirmó manteniendo rectos sus hombros y su presencia imponente.

–¡Por Dios alcalde! —su gritó pudo escucharse en el último rincón del Valle —, ¡escuche bien lo que dice!, somos héroes, no asesinos, no tiene sentido alguno, mucho menos unos malagradecidos con quien nos ofreció su hogar —exclamaba impotente debido a la muerte del señor Kai.

—¿Estuvo usted con el maestro Po ese día? —Tigresa sudó frío, la pregunta era directa y certera.

—No —Fan sonrió, su movimiento fue decisivo y acertado, el plan seguía manteniéndose de pie —, nos separamos a los extremos del Valle para vigilarlo mejor.

—Con ese dato, ¿cómo puede estar segura de que él no es el asesino? —Tigresa frunció el ceño, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡No! —Fan se estremeció por breve tiempo —, Po es el ser más noble y bondadoso que conozco, nunca en la vida habrá otro igual, él preferiría mil veces morir, antes que asesinar a sangre fría a un ciudadano inocente —la sonrisa de Fan se ensanchó aún más, ella cayó a su merced.

—Usted únicamente lo defiende porque son pareja —los ojos de Tigresa se expandieron cuales platos, era un cruda revelación, tragó grueso, no podía fingir ahora.

—¿Cómo demonios…?

—¿Lo supe? —Fan rio por su incredulidad, Tigresa apretó los puños frustrada —. Hay maestra Tigresa, lleva semanas viviendo en este pequeño Valle y aun no se ha dado cuenta.

—¿Cuenta de qué?

—De que en el _Valle de Wing Chun_ ningún secreto sobrevive, no por mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano sale a la luz, no importa cuánto se empeñe en ocultarlo —ella desvió la mirada, la había atrapado en un callejón sin salida —, y a ley es muy clara; " _aquel que desobedezca este mandato quedará relegado de su cargo de protector, y con ello será vetado de cualquier escuela de wu shu, también prohibiéndosele practicar wu shu en su vida, si llegan a desobedecer el castigo será la cárcel, y si inciden en esas conductas, la pena de muerte será la segunda opción de resolución"._

—Maldito —pronunciaron sus labios molesta.

—Más respeto maestra, por favor —pidió el de manera cínica y burlona —, ahora retírese y deje de estar pidiendo algo imposible, y defender lo indefendible, al menos que quiera ser juzgada por el Consejo de Maestros sobre su relación oculta con el _Guerrero Dragón_ —tensó la mandíbula, el destino le había jugado una broma cruel, estaba atada de las dos patas, esa información era peligrosa en manos equivocadas, la revelación de la misma sería devastadora, no sólo para ellos dos, sino para el Palacio de Jade, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

—Fan eres un genio —dijo para sí mismo mientras reía por la situación —, ahora ella se encuentra a tu merced, esta ventaja resultará clave en la victoria, se lo diré más tarde al jefe.

 _El cielo lloró la pérdida de un gran hombre, la gente estaba reunida para darle el último adiós al señor Kai, "grandes hombres no son aquellos que hacen cosas extraordinarias, sino aquellos por lo que llorara el planeta a su partida", pronunció Po finalizando su discurso, unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Tigresa, el alcalde miraba el hoyo en el cual estaba el cuerpo de Kai, "esto no es un adiós sino un hasta pronto, nos volveremos a ver señor Kai", los aplausos empezar a surgir de entre la gente, el discurso había sido muy poético, el león se acercó a Po, le dijo algo al oído y se alejaron de ahí._

— _Sé que fue usted Guerrero Dragón —Po frunció el ceño, una furia comenzó a nacer dentro de él —, me temo que tengo que arrestarlo._

— _No, yo soy inocente —saltó hacia atrás, Tigresa presenció todo, salió de su escondite y confrontó al león._

— _Estás loco —él león sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

— _Las pruebas son muy obvias, se lo dije al alcalde y aceptó la premisa, si el Guerrero Dragón se opone podría ser ejecutado en plena plaza, si es inocente no tiene nada que temer, ¿o sí?_

— _Eso es una injusticia —defendió Tigresa molesta._

— _Maestra Tigresa, no debería comportarse así, porque cualquier cosa que haga y afecte a alguno de nosotros puede ser tomado en contra del maestro —Po miró al suelo y aceptó, el león le amarró las patas y se lo llevó de ahí, ella nadamás miró al cielo molesta y eufórica._

2

Caminaban por el Valle, iban de regreso al Palacio, Mono traía consigo una jarra sellada cargada en su espalda, Mantis no lograba entender la situación, ¿qué era el líquido que contenía?

—Tengo suerte Mantis, bien lo dicen, las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis.

—Mono, por favor piensa, ¿no crees que es muy raro que la anciana te diera esa jarra?, se veía muy presionada por deshacerse de ella —Mono detuvo su andanza y pensó en las palabras de él —, ¿qué tal si es veneno?, ¿o una pócima que pueda hipnotizarte?

—Mantis, no seas infantil, no creo que sea algo peligroso, y menos que alguien haga eso en este Valle —Mantis negó con la cabeza por esa afirmación —, vamos, tenemos que regresar lo más rápido posible, Shifu nos iba a decir algo importante.

3

Caminaban por la arena de entrenamiento, Víbora lo veía soñadoramente mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa, él la volvió a besar, ella se dejó llevar por el sentimiento, una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo, la pasión se intensificaba con cada segundo que pasaba, el fuego se avivaba poco a poco.

—Víbora —habló interrumpiendo el momento.

—¿Qué pasa amor? —preguntó aún hipnotizada.

—Necesito que me digas la debilidad de la maestra Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón —el tiempo se detuvo ante esa petición, los pensamientos dentro de su mente se dispararon de forma brusca y contundente; ella era su mejor amiga y él también lo era, pero era además un héroe que les salvó la vida a los cinco, que siempre estaba dispuesto a protegerlos sin esperar nada a cambio, dudó, sentía que no debía hacerlo.

—No.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en un tono ladino y seductor —, ¿no quieres hacerme feliz?

—Pues… no sé qué decirte…

4

Inhalaba y exhalaba el aroma que las velas expedía, había construido un ambiente de tranquilidad y paz, faltaba poco para que llegara el maestro Buey, necesitaba comentarle sobre la situación de Sihuca, pero trataría de persuadir la información, si se le escapaba un detalle, por más mínimo que fuera, las consecuencias serían devastadoras.

Las puertas se abrieron, los aleteos se podían percibir sin dificultad alguna, giró ligeramente a su derecha para ver al mensajero; era Zeng.

—Maestro Shifu —dijo un poco ajetreado.

—¿Qué pasa Zeng? —preguntó serio.

—Ya llegó el maestro Buey .

—Dile que pase —Zeng voló hacia las puertas para traer al dirigente del Consejo de Maestros.

Las puertas volvieron a rechinar terminando por abrirse, a su paso un estruendo podía sentirse en el suelo, su presencia imponía respeto y admiración, pero al lado de Shifu era un alumno, eso debido al honor de haber sido el discípulo del maestro Oogway, caminó hacia él para recibirlo en su casa, estando frente a frente hicieron _el saludo del sol y la luna_.

—Es un gusto tenerlo aquí en el Palacio de Jade maestro Buey —dijo invitándolo a adentrarse al Salón.

—Gracias Shifu, el gusto es mío.

—¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita? —preguntó de forma tranquila.

—Necesito comentarles a tus alumnos y a ti unos detalles que decidimos el Consejo hace dos días —volteó para todos lados tratando de localizaros, pero no encontró nada —, ¿dónde están los maestros?

—Les di tiempo libre, no deben tardar en volver… mientras te invito un té para esperarlos de forma más relajada —Buey asintió como respuesta caminando junto con él a la cocina —, mientras eso ocurre puedo hablarte sobre el avance de tu alumno —Buey se detuvo al oír esa última oración, estaba confundido —, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Cuál alumno? —preguntó, Shifu se confundió aún más.

—El que enviaste hace un mes —Buey se extrañó por esa afirmación.

—Yo no envíe a nadie, ni siquiera tengo alumnos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Shifu sorprendido y muy confundido.

—Enserio, yo no he enviado a nadie a ningún lugar.

—¿Entonces quién es él?...

5

Su voz rasposa y seca era una plegaria, los brazos le temblaban, parecía que llevaba días sin comer ni beber agua, de vez en cuando se remojaba los labios tratando de mantenerlos humectados, sus piernas peleaban por mantenerse de pie, aún seguía dándole la espalda.

—Era un maestro cómo tú —Po se sorprendió por ese comentario —, esa ley no traería nada bueno y lo sabíamos.

—¿Quiénes?

—Los maestros que se opusieron y lucharon para erradicarla —Po sólo observaba con detenimiento la escena, el anciano parecía frustrado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ese maldito farsante lo hizo para perjudicar, no nada más fuera de ahí.

—¿Cuál farsante? ¿de quién está hablando? —insistió para comprender mejor la situación.

—Hablo de Chan —respondió desesperado.

—¿Chan?

—Una disculpa si no me dirijo con respeto a quién no lo merece —dijo sarcásticamente —, tú debes conocerlo cómo "el gran maestro Chan"

—¡El maestro Chan! —la sensación por esa revelación era indescriptible —, ¿el héroe de "la batalla en la montaña de la verdad"?

—Él no es un héroe, sólo es un narcisista con deseos de supremacía, que al no obtener lo que anhelaba asesinó a los maestros para poder promulgar esa bazofia que los imbéciles del _Consejo_ aprobaron —Po no sabía si creerle o no, por una parte el tiempo encerrado ahí pudo haberle carcomido la cordura, pues realmente no sabía quién era y porque le estaba contando eso.

—Pero yo creía que la ley buscaba protegernos —el anciano soltó una carcajada sonora y sardónica.

—Se ve que eres muy inocente panda… nadie puede ser casto por obligación, él al promover eso quitó lo más hermoso que existe en las relaciones interpersonales, el amar a alguien —Po agachó la mirada pensativo.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —el anciano miró hacia arriba, los recuerdos empezaron a fluir con facilidad.

 _Saltaban entre las copas de los árboles, competían por probar quien era el mejor, no le temían a nada, juntos ocasionaban un temblor, los adultos los reprendían la mayor parte de las veces, pero a ellos no les interesaba en lo absoluto. Sonreían, la juventud era una etapa maravillosa, llena de energía y sin preocupaciones mayores, donde se tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, parecía que la vida giraba en torno a ellos._

 _Una rama se rompió, el lobo de pelaje oscuro cayó, cerró los ojos, gritaba de miedo por su inminente resultado de colisión, pero nunca sintió el suelo, los abrió y miró hacia arriba, el lobo de pelaje claro sonrió, lo elevó hasta su rama._

— _Gracias Chan —él sonrió cómplice._

— _Wah, cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de ser tan estúpido —comenzó a burlarse, Wah se puso serio por la estresante carcajada de su amigo —, para la otra fíjate por donde pisas… —el lobo oscuro le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en su brazo izquierdo cambiando su estado de ánimo burlesco a uno de dolor —. ¡Oye!, ¿por qué hiciste eso?_

— _Para que comprendas el significado de la prudencia —dijo de forma cínica y elocuente._

— _Ya dejémonos de niñerías, no se te olvide que le prometimos a Ying que iríamos a las montañas a pasar un día de campo —la mente Wah se iluminó._

— _¡Es cierto!, tenemos que darnos prisa, vamos —y emprendieron el rumbo de regreso al Valle._

 _El día estaba despejado, algunas nubes paseaban por los alrededores, el gran manto azul del cielo daba indicio de un gran día, esperaba paciente la llegada de sus muy queridos amigos, estaba sentada en el monumento a Wing Chun, la gente que pasaba la saludaba y ella les sonreía cómo respuesta a su amabilidad. Su pelaje dorado brillaba con intensidad debido a la luz que el sol proyectaba, vestía un shen-i azul celeste con adornos de florecillas de cerezo plateadas, en su oreja izquierda tenía colocada una florecilla roja… después de unos minutos logró divisar a sus amigos a cinco metros de ella, cargaban sacos de bambú en sus espaldas._

 _—¡Al fin llegan! —exclamó burlonamente cuando llegaron._

 _—Fue culpa de Wah —habló rápidamente Chan —, él se tardó... es que él quería… —tartamudeaba nervioso tratando de explicarse, la loba reía por la situación._

 _—Chan tranquilo, es sólo una broma —rectificó Wah sonriendo por lo hilarante de su actitud, Chan vio a Ying riendo, entonces exhaló pesadamente sacándose un gran peso de encima, algo en la hembra hacía que se pusiera nervioso cuando lo reclamaba, por el motivo más ridículo, aunque fuera una broma._

 _—Bueno vámonos, que luego es tarde —Ying se levantó y los tres se dirigieron a las montañas a vivir su tan esperado día de campo._

 _Contemplaban todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, desde los ríos circundantes que emanaban de las montañas aún más altas a los cuales se les reflejaba el brillo del sol, los frondosos árboles que daban sombra y proporcionaban alimento a los viajeros en tiempo soleado y cobijaban en las tormentas. No llevaban más de dos horas, para entonces sus provisiones se habían terminado, los estómagos de los tres rugían exigiendo alimento._

 _—¿Ahora qué haremos? —preguntó Ying inocente —, aún no es temporada de fruto._

 _Chan se levantó y se fue directo al río, Wah arqueó una ceja por lo que estaba haciendo, estando frente a la corriente se quitó su camisa roja y la arrojó a su derecha cómo si de un trapo sucio se tratara; su torso al igual que su espalda y brazos estaban bien formados, esto resultado de los años de entrenamiento en las artes marciales, Wah sonrió negando con la cabeza cínico por la actitud del joven Chan, el lobo volteó a ver a Ying y le sonrió, ella se sonrojó, él entró al río, cerró los ojos, y en menos de lo que cae un rayo a la tierra sacó cuatro peces con ambas patas, se acercó a Ying y los dejó frente a ella._

 _—¿Desea algo más señorita? —preguntó al mismo tiempo que se hincaba frente a ella, ella estaba a punto de responder algo, pero Wah interrumpió el momento arrojando veinte peces cubiertos con la camisa roja de Chan._

 _—¡Mi camisa idiota! —gritó molesto tratando de golpearlo, Wah esquivaba los golpes sin problemas, deteniéndolo para poder explicarse._

 _—Chan, no te lo tomes tan personal, pero tú arrojaste la camisa cómo si no valiera nada, entonces decidí darle un buen uso para aprovechar la buena tela —al terminar esa oración salió corriendo perseguido por Chan que expulsaba fuego por los ojos. Ying nadamás reía presenciando la escena, podían tener diecisiete años, pero eran unos niños peleando por un juguete._

 _Chan colocado en posición de "L", lanzaba golpes rectos que iban directo a la mandíbula, Wah bloqueaba desviando los golpes con sus palmas a los lados, intercalando con los antebrazos y adelantándose para tratar de romper el ataque, ninguno parecía ceder, la determinación estaba a favor de ambos._

 _—¡Oigan ustedes! —gritó alguien a su derecha; cinco jabalíes, cargaban con ellos espadas y hoces, tenían un aspecto descuidado, eran bandidos, el líder tenía apresada a Ying con una espada a su cuello —, deberán obedecer las instrucciones que les demos, o su querida amiga morirá —los dos voltearon a verse y después rieron cómplices —, ¿de qué se ríen? —sin esperar nada Ying le dio un codazo al diafragma del líder sofocándolo, liberándose así de él._

 _Los bandidos se vieron entre sí anonadados, el líder se recuperó en poco tiempo, la ira corría por sus venas, era humillante ser golpeado por una hembra, él embistió tratando de atravesarla con su espada, Ying se puso en posición mientras su pierna derecha se extendía ligeramente hacía adelante y su pie inclinado a la izquierda; su pierna izquierda sostenía el peso, su espalda reposaba hacia atrás, y su brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante apuntando con sus dedos a la cara del bandido, mientras que la pata izquierda estaba pegada al lado del codo derecho con los dedos apuntando hacia el cielo._

 _Ella giró noventa grados a la izquierda desviando el ataque con su pata derecha, sorprendiendo al bandido, sin esperar nada se deslizó conectando múltiples golpes con una velocidad impresionante, sin dejar que el otro contratacara, para al final dar una patada lanzándolo a tres metros noqueándolo._

 _—¿Qué estilo es ese? —preguntó uno de los bandidos._

 _—Es Wing Chun —respondieron ambos al unísono._

 _Los jabalíes embistieron, pero Wah y Chan se cruzaron en su camino desviando el ataque, pegándose espalda con espalda, se miraron cómplices asintiendo…_

 _Los bandidos estaban regados por todas partes, los tres hicieron el saludo del sol y la luna, después de eso se retiraron de la montaña regresando al Valle._

6

 _Observaba todo a su alrededor sentado sobre la rama de ese árbol, vigilaba la parte este del gran bosque que encerraba al Valle, los árboles se agitaban debido a que el viento cobraba fuerza con cada instante que pasaba, poco a poco las nubes podían apreciarse con claridad detrás de las montañas al sur, una tormenta no tardaría en avecinarse._

 _Desde hacía horas que no pasaba nada interesante, sólo estaba él, contemplando la naturaleza, miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente; estaba volviéndose inútil querer completar la misión de forma exitosa, no habían encontrado más pistas fuera del dato de Dishi hace semanas, de cualquier manera los ciudadanos los veían cómo unos farsantes y unos fracasados, ¿qué caso tenía continuar?, de cualquier modo aquel león estaba a cargo de la protección por el momento, mejor debía desertar y regresar al Valle de la Paz, así podría pensar y tratar de resolver la situación de la relación con la maestra Tigresa._

 _Sin previo aviso su oído captó unas voces a una distancia de veinte metros detrás de él, a ese espacio eran cómo ligeros murmullos, bajó del árbol y caminó hacia el lugar de dónde provenían aquellas voces… con impresionante sigilo logró llegar al lugar, estaban frente a él, pero eran opacados por las hojas de las ramas, se apreciaban con claridad las palabras, eran ordenes: "Tú, encárgate de eso", "oye, tú deberás vigilar el perímetro"; con cuidado movió las hojas para finalmente dar con, en este caso, el responsable de dar las ordenes. Era una pantera, vestía una camisa roja con un pantalón blanco, tenía un non-lá, frente a él estaba lo que parecía ser el último puente intacto de las rutas de comercio, los demás lobos estaban dispersos, eran cinco secuaces en total._

 _—¡Ahora córtenlo! —los lobos con las espadas cortaron las cuerdas, Po frunció el ceño molesto por la acción que acaban de cometer —, perfecto, nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho._

 _Po salió de su escondite propinándole una patada voladora directo al pecho lanzándolo a tres metros de distancia, al mirar más detalladamente al sujeto descubrió que era la pantera que estuvo el otro día en la plaza, el día que conoció a Rong, los lobos se veían entre sí atónitos, no habían logrado verlo en todo el tiempo que vigilaron los alrededores… la pantera se levantó furioso, tensó su mandíbula frunciendo al mismo tiempo el ceño, corrió en cuatro patas hacia Po tacleándolo arrojándolo contra un árbol._

 _—¡Ataquen! —los lobos encerrándolo se abalanzaron sobre él, de forma veloz y audaz saltó haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás aplastándolos, dejándolos inconscientes al instante, la pantera se golpeó la cabeza por eso, Po se levantó encarándolo nuevamente —, ya me tienes harto estúpido panda, aquí acabaras y yo me encargaré de eso —tiró el non-lá y se colocó en posición del jinete._

 _Cerró los ojos y respiró extrañamente calmado, Po no entendía que es lo que estaba haciendo, después de unos segundos la pantera abrió los ojos, y en menos de un parpadeo desapareció de su vista, una vibración navegó a través de su cuerpo retrocediendo a su derecha extendiendo los brazos cerrando los dedos a forma de alas abriendo las rodillas sin despegar los pies, deteniendo la patada que la pantera había ejecutado, saltaron ambos hacia atrás alejándose._

 _—Tu velocidad es sorprendente —la pantera sonrió de manera altanera, pero en menos del aleteo de una mariposa Po había desaparecido de su vista, volteó cómo loco para todos lados._

 _—¿Cómo rayos…?_

— _¿Lo hice? —dijo detrás de él, la pantera dio un codazo girando sobre su propio eje en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados a la izquierda, Po bloqueó el ataque con su antebrazo izquierdo a una facilidad impresionante, pero ahora la pantera fue más rápida conectando una patada recta directo a su diafragma sofocándolo, Po se hincó debido al fuerte dolor que sentía, pues parecía cómo si una bala de cañón le hubiera dado. La pantera dio una patada con el empeine derecho directo al cuello mandándolo casi al precipicio del río que estaba a diez metros de altura._

— _Ya me harté de esto —de su camisa sacó una pequeña bolsa de seda, metió su mano para luego revelar su contenido, una hoja verde de seis pétalos y sin esperar más la comió._

 _Po terminó por levantarse después de haber sido sofocado, pero sin dejar tiempo a analizar la situación recibió una patada voladora en la cara empujándolo al precipicio, casi cayendo a su muerte de no ser porque logro pescarse de una rama subterránea, miró hacia abajo; unas cuantos gajos de tierra lograron desprenderse cayendo a la corriente que el rio llevaba, los rocas delineaban su camino… la risa de la pantera se prolongaba por todo el bosque, era un sonido demencial y aturdidor._

— _¡Esta planta es increíble! —miró al precipicio, ahí estaba Po tratando de subir, una sonrisa maléfica se dibujó en su rostro, tomó una espada y se acercó de nuevo a la orilla cantando una pequeña oda:_

 _Cortaremos la ramita_

 _Para que este cortita_

 _Y así pueda darte una muerte rapidita_

 _Ahogándote en el agua ondita_

 _Po miró hacia arriba, la pantera estaba cortando la rama, sin perder tiempo comenzó a subir, pero parecía ser que la acción del enemigo era más rápida, si no lograba vencer el tiempo, ese sería su final, la última raíz cedió, cerró los ojos y se impulsó hacia arriba, giró sobre sí mismo cayendo en picada con el puño derecho adelantado para poder conectar un golpe, pero la espada estaba del lado de la pantera, pero cambió la dirección de forma drástica y cayó al suelo girando a un ángulo de trescientos sesenta grados haciéndolo flotar por leve tiempo en el aire, para después lanzarlo al precipicio._

 _La pantera chocó contra una roca rompiéndose el cuello muriendo al instante, su cadáver resbaló de la roca y fue arrastrado por el río sin rumbo alguno, su respiración se calmó poco a poco, miró el horizonte, el atardecer estaba a punto de culminar, tenía que regresar rápido e informarle de la situación a Tigresa._

Daba patadas laterales, girando sobre su propio eje de forma recta golpeando con el canto de la pata derecha, después golpeaba el centro del muñeco con el puño cerrado.

Estaba muy molesto, la catarsis había surtido efecto, podía matar a cualquiera a la mínima provocación, ahora era demasiado volátil para toparse a alguien en su camino; terminó por romper los brazos del muñeco, sus patas estaban cubiertas en el empeine con vendas que debido al constante uso tenían ahora una coloración café negruzca.

Unos aplausos se escucharon al fondo, él se enderezó de manera casi militar, gruñó molesto, volteó a verlo, el león parecía querer decir algo, pero sin darle tiempo de hablar embistió, el león lo esquivó y en un veloz movimiento conectó un golpe directo al abdomen sofocándolo.

—Lo que más me hace enojar Lateef, es tu actitud de niña sensible —Lateef lo miró enojado, echaba fuego por los ojos.

—¿Por qué Sibak?... ¿por qué no me dejaron ir a mí? —batallaba para respirar —, yo se los advertí… Sang no podría completar esa tarea, por más sencilla que fuera —golpeó el suelo impotente por la situación.

—¿Cómo sabríamos que el panda los descubriría?... es más, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que estaría cerca? —se escudó con las afirmaciones —, la buena noticia es que ahora que Sang está muerto, el cargo de líder de la operación recaerá en ti —Lateef terminó por levantarse al oír eso último.

—¿Y qué hay de Sihuca? —preguntó por el otro miembro del grupo.

—No hemos sabido nada de él en días, parece ser que fue descubierto, o puede también que aún no ha conseguido la última información, de cualquier manera no vendrá cuando el digamos, no con la tarea que se le asignó completar… de cualquier manera, ahora así podrás hacer lo que has anhelado, vengarte del panda y la tigresa, tu cargo te permitirá eso —Lateef ensanchó una enorme sonrisa desquiciada.

—Excelente —comenzó a reír de forma grotesca y maniática.

7

La golpeó demasiado fuerte para mandarla a volar tres metros estrellándola contar el muro de concreto, todo había sido demasiado rápido, aún no lograba canalizar la situación del cambio de actitud tan radical de parte de él; en un momento estaba feliz y al poco rato molesto, irradiaba rabia e ira, ese no era el Sihuca del que se enamoró, aquel era un monstruo.

—¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? —gritó desesperado por la situación.

—¿Y por qué debo hacerlo? —preguntó sollozando.

—Porque yo te di todo de mí; te brindé mi tiempo, te regale mis besos, escuché todo lo que decías —ella no entendía a qué se refería —, y créeme que fue difícil hacerlo, casi quise suicidarme y desertar para irme y nunca volver, tu actitud dulce e inocente me enferma, me das asco, ¡me dan ganas de vomitar!

—¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de decirme? —su voz se quebró.

—Que yo no te amo, todo fue un engaño, nunca te amé y jamás te amaré —una lágrima brotó de su ojo derecho resbalando por su mejilla, su corazón y espíritu murieron con esas palabras, eran más dolorosas que ser apuñalado por miles de flechas —, debo admitir que me fuiste muy útil con la información que me brindaste de tus amigos —rio de manera cínica al decirlo, ella miró al suelo, ahora ella se sentía usada, estúpida, cómo una niña atrapada en un callejón sin salida —, pero ya no me sirves, así que tendré que asesinarte.

Corrió a cuatro patas, cuando estuvo a un metro de ella saltó, sacó sus garras y cayó en picada con la intención de clavárselas en el vientre, ella no podía reaccionar, no en ese momento, estaba física y mentalmente vulnerable, casi traumatizada, cerró los ojos esperando su inminente final, escuchó unos aleteos, los abrió; estaba frente a ella, le daba la espalda mirando al felino, era Grulla.

8

No podía salir de su asombro, esa información era sagrada, ese anciano sabía más de lo que parecía, pero más dudas se acumularon en su mente y otras tantas seguían en la mesa, ¿quién era él?, ¿cómo sabía de esos acontecimientos de la vida temprana de los maestros

El anciano miraba al suelo decepcionado y un poco melancólico, no era fácil recordar eso, ya no a esa edad y más por el cansancio del cual era víctima desde hacía días.

—Señor —el anciano se dio la vuelta encarándolo, por su cara parecía ser que estaba molesto, pero sus ojos indicaban lo contrario.

—¿Qué? —preguntó débil.

—¿Usted cómo sabe eso que acaba de contarme?

—Porque yo soy el hijo de los maestros Wah y Ying.

* * *

 **¿Ahora que pasará?, ¿Dónde está Dishi?, ¿Qué es el líquido que trae Mono en la jarra?, dudas y más dudas seguirán insertadas en sus mentes hasta el próximo capítulo, pero no se preocupen se resolveran, pero por ahora analizenlo si quieren, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, que falta poco para que llegue a su inminente fin... les hago la cordial invitación a que se pasen por mis otros fanfics y también dejen sus comentarios si les gustaron... sin más que agregar, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	14. Traición

**Sólo queda un centímetro de la cera de esa vela que esta frente a mi, la hoja está cubierta casi en su totalidad por letras, la pluma blanca ahora es completamente negra, la venas de la mano derecha se marcan y palpitan, han sido diez horas de empeño en la obra, !diez horas seguidas!, mis ojeras son prominentes, forman una máscara de cansancio y estrés, la mente sigue creando, pero desgraciadamente tengo que ignorarla, pues la cosa está hecha, para bien o mal, la semilla dio fruto.**

 **Bueno, por fin he terminado este capítuo que me volvió loco durante semanas, creo que dos meses aproximadamente, pero por fin está ante sus ojos, el nuevo capítulo de este fic, debo aclarales que en dos capítulos finaliza está historia... sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Traición**

 _La noche era joven, la gran luna iluminaba y acompañaba a las almas solitarias que vagaban por todos los rincones de China, les sonreía, estaba agotado, podría haber muerto en esa batalla contra la pantera, pero el destino estuvo a su favor. Abrió la puerta; su nariz captó un olor fétido muy penetrante, le comenzaron a dar nauseas, encendió las lámparas, se congeló ante lo que sus ojos miraban: el cuerpo inerte del señor Kai estaba colgado del cuello en una viga vertical de la sala, tenía una gran herida en diagonal en todo el torso, era la marca de una garra._

 _—¡Señor Kai! —bajó el cadáver y trató de encontrar señales de vida, pero fue inútil, ya llevaba tiempo muerto, Tigresa llegó poco después y de igual forma se horrorizó._

Su mandíbula se desencajó más de lo normal, parecía que sus ojos iban a salírsele de las cuencas, esa revelación era difícil de creer, no podía ser cierto, pero sí así era, estaba delante de una leyenda.

—Cierra el hocico que hay moscas —Po movió la cabeza volviendo en sí, recapituló todo lo que le contó y lo que había sucedido horas antes.

—¿Entonces usted es el hijo de los maestros Wah y Ying? —el anciano rodó los ojos harto por la redundancia de él.

—Panda, creo que deberías revisarte las orejas, puede que tengas cerilla dentro de ellas.

—Perdón… pero es algo difícil de digerir, de creer, ¿no se suponía que usted había muerto junto con los maestros?

—¡Puras patrañas!, ¿eso también se los dijo él? —Po negó con la cabeza —, entonces lo creyeron por inercia, ya que yo escapé en ese fatídico día.

—¿Qué es lo que sigue? —el anciano lo miró a los ojos, inhaló y exhaló.

1

Estaba furiosa, sentía impotencia, la tenía acorralada, no podía hacer nada, la verdad se encontraba en juego, exhaló frustrada, la gente caminaba por ahí, la veía y pasaba de largo indiferente.

—¿Por qué demonios no me creyó? —exclamó molesta.

—Porque él es un títere —dijo una voz que ella conocía bien, miró hacia arriba de la estatua; sentado en posición de la mariposa sobre la cabeza de W _ing Chun_ , no tenía la máscara con la que ocultaba su identidad, únicamente el traje negro.

—¿Dishi? —él saltó de la estatua quedando frente a frente, los ciudadanos se acercaron al percatarse de su presencia, no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían —, ¿no se suponía que estabas exiliado y que por eso no te pasabas por aquí en el día?

—Sí, eso se suponía, pero eso ya no importa, ahora ya no me interesa.

—¿Eres tú? —preguntó una leopardo anciana que él recordaba muy bien, él sonrió y la abrazó.

—Que gusto volver a verte Fei —Tigresa estaba confundida por esa muestra de afecto de parte de él.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó intrigada.

—Es la tía de Rong, ella cuidó de ella después de que su madre murió —Tigresa asimiló la situación.

—¿Pero por qué dices que el alcalde es un títere? —preguntó Fei.

—Porque él ya sabía de quienes cortaron los puentes, fue el león…

—¿Farhan? —exclamó un ciudadano, Dishi asintió.

—Cortando las rutas, los comerciantes dejaron de venir, quedando este valle en medio de la nada, y ellos fueron los que me tendieron la trampa esa noche en que asesinaron al carpintero.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —volvió a interrogar Tigresa, Dishi suspiró pesadamente.

 _Sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse, los rayos traspasaban a través de la ventana iluminando todo el lugar, se levantó un poco, extendió los brazos al mismo tiempo que terminaba de bostezar, sintió la tela suave alrededor de su cuello, la olió, aún tenía algo de ella impregnado, se respiraba el amor que sentía por él, se estiró, miró para todos lados, ni rastro de Rong, eso estaba empezando a preocuparle._

 _Se colocó su máscara, dejó la camisa en el sillón y salió de forma ágil y disimulada, nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, saltó de una casa a otra ocultándose entre las sombras._

 _—¿Cómo sigue Rong? —se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras, se mantuvo quieto para apreciar mejor la plática._

 _—Lo que oí es que sigue mal —algo en él comenzó a temer al oír esa oración —, es muy difícil recuperarse después de la paliza que le dieron, ni siquiera un titán aguantaría —al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras él salió corriendo directo a la enfermería._

 _Entró de manera disimulada, pasando desapercibido entre los edificios, había dos pasillos, cada uno tenía cinco habitaciones, sólo tres estaban ocupadas. Llegó a la habitación de ella, se quebró al mirarla; tenía vendas alrededor de su frente y cabeza, estaba dormida, se acercó a ella y se sentó en un banco, tomó su pata derecha con suma delicadeza, se maldijo interiormente, ¿cómo pudo no haberla protegido?, se sentía un gran imbécil, se condenaba así mismo._

 _Ella comenzó a mover los dedos, los ojos se empezaron abrir poco a poco, miró a su derecha y se sorprendió al verlo ahí sentado, junto a ella, él sonrió._

 _—¿Dishi? —le indicó que no hablara._

 _—No te esfuerces demasiado —una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, le dolía verla así, en ese estado tan lamentable._

 _—Perdóname —él reprimió sus ganas de llorar, su orgullo era demasiado como para permitir que las emociones salieran de manera libre._

 _—Yo soy el que debo pedírtelo, no al revés._

 _—No, discúlpame por no haberte creído ese día en que fuiste exiliado, no sabes lo mucho que me ha pesado ese momento —esas palabras lo sorprendieron, pero aun así su culpa crecía más y más._

 _—¿Enserio? —ella asintió muy difícilmente._

 _—Y también perdóname por haberte mentido y por haberme mentido a mí misma todo el tiempo —eso lo confundió._

 _—¿Sobre qué?_

 _—Aún te amo —su corazón bombeó más sangre de lo normal, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde las plantas de las patas hasta la nuca._

 _—¿Enserio? —su voz se quebró, no pudo aguantarse, debía aceptar sus debilidades y no reprimirse por ellas._

 _—Sí mi vigilante nocturno —no resistió un segundo más, unió sus labios con los de ella, el tiempo pareció congelarse, sus almas se fundieron creando a un solo ser, aquél que puede traspasar horizontes sin problemas, no existían palabras para describirlo._

 _Cortaron el beso mirándose fijamente a los ojos, las ventas del alma se abrieron revelándose cómo lo que realmente eran; almas gemelas._

 _—¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó él, aunque se dio una idea del culpable de dejarla en ese estado._

 _—Farhan —su sangre hirvió, una gran vena en su frente se hinchó, tensó su mandíbula para reprimir sus ganas de romper la pared, ahora no sólo deseaba hacerlo sufrir, sino matarlo también._

2

Ya casi llegaban a los escalones finales, Mono ya no pudo aguantarse las ganas de saber que era el líquido que contenía la jarra, la colocó en un escalón y la abrió, Mantis se acercó igual que él para ver el contenido; era cristalino, parecía agua, de no ser por el olor dulce y enervante que expedía.

—Huele delicioso —dijo Mantis.

—Sí, ¿pero qué será?, es obvio que no se trata de agua —Mono agarró la jarra y bebió un poco —, sabe muy bien.

—Haber dame un poco… —no pudo probarlo ya que Mono comenzó a bebérselo todo de manera compulsiva, terminando por vaciar toda la jarra.

Todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Mono, se tambaleaba, Mantis se preocupó, era un efecto del líquido, Mono empezó a reírse de forma grotesca… su oído captó el rugido de un felino en la arena de entrenamiento, corrió en cuatro patas hasta llegar al final de las escaleras.

—Cuidado Mono —dijo Mantis preocupado de que cayera cuesta abajo.

—Vamos, detengamos al enemigo —una gran signo de interrogación se presentó en la mente de Mantis ante esa mención de su amigo, Mono se colgó en el árbol y se impulsó hacia adelante entrando al Palacio.

3

 _Meditaba a las afueras del Valle, los sonidos de la naturaleza se mezclaban entre sí creando una melodía tranquila y armónica, inhalaba y exhalaba con lentitud, su cuerpo y alma se iban purificando conforme pasaba el tiempo. Vestía una shen keng blanca con adornos plateados, una faja amarrada a la derecha color azul celeste y un ku zi naranja._

 _Su oído, el cual agudizó en esos años, captó un sonido extraño cercano a ella, en un radio de cinco metros, abrió los ojos, se puso de pie, caminó de forma lenta por el bosque tratando de percibir al intruso, cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos, con las plantas de sus patas esperaba sentir alguna vibración… un ligero movimiento logró recorrer el suelo hasta sus plantas, estaba justo a su lado izquierdo oculto entre los arbustos, de forma muy rápida logró atrapar parte de la tela de la camisa, lo atrajo hacia si sacándolo de su pobre escondite, abrió los ojos lista para conectar un golpe, pero se detuvo al percatarse de quien era el intruso: Wah._

 _Vestía una shen keng verde olivo y un ku zi café, traía consigo una gran mochila._

 _—Hola Ying —saludó sonriendo nervioso, ella lo soltó haciendo que cayera de espaldas al suelo, le extendió la pata izquierda levantándolo —, perdón por espantarte, no era mi intención espiarte sólo que… —no pudo terminar de explicarse debido al abrazo que recibió de parte de ella._

 _—Qué bueno que hayas regresado Wah._

 _—Es bueno volver a verte Ying —cortaron el momento y se dirigieron al Valle._

 _Recibía saludos de parte de todos los ciudadanos del valle, estaban contentos por volver a verlo, era una gran persona, la cual se había ganado el cariño de cada uno de ahí, su hogar._

 _Le dio un pedazo de pastel y le preparó unos fideos junto con un té de manzanilla, él estaba confundido por esa situación, ¿qué le pasaba?_

 _—¿Por qué me haces esto? —ella rio divertida._

 _—¿No te acuerdas?_

 _—Realmente no._

 _—Nunca cambiaras Wah… hace dos meses cumpliste veintiún años, y contando que no te he visto en cuatro años, créeme que es digno de celebrarlo —él sonrió y empezó a comer._

 _Platicaron de diversos temas, pero hicieron énfasis en el tiempo en que no se vieron, contaron cómo cambiaron las cosas y que cosas nuevas aprendieron._

 _—Oye, no he visto a Chan en todo el día —mencionó casualmente —, ¿dónde está?_

 _—Después de que te fuiste a buscar nuevos retos y entrenamiento para profundizar aún más, se marchó de igual forma a cinco días de tu partida, no dijo absolutamente nada._

 _La mente de Wah se iluminó, se levantó y trajo su mochila a la mesa, Ying se extrañó por eso… Wah empezó sacar varias cosas, entre ellas distintas agujas de veinte centímetros de largo y una máscara blanca sencilla, ella la tomó para apreciarla mejor._

 _—¿Qué tanto estás buscando Wah?_

 _—Esto —sacó un collar de piedras marinas con una pequeña piedra de jade en medio, ella se asombró por el hermoso collar —, feliz cumpleaños veintiuno Ying —ella sonrió feliz porque se haya acordado de ella, se abrazaron de nuevo —, únicamente por eso regresé —le confesó, un calor nació dentro de ellos, se miraron fijamente, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse de manera inconsciente, sus mejillas se enrojecieron, podían sentir la respiración del otro cerca de sus labios._

 _Unos ligeros golpeteos en la puerta interrumpieron el momento, ambos despertaron del trance en el cual se habían envuelto, Ying se levantó apresuradamente igual que Wah._

 _—Gracias por el collar._

 _—No es nada —ella se lo colgó y él lo cerró, Ying abrió la puerta._

 _Un gran ramo de flores apareció frente a ella, ella se impresionó, pues eran rosas rojas, eran bellísimas, ¿pero quién las estaba entregando?_

 _—Este conjunto de flores palidecen ante su belleza primaveral —reconocería esa voz a dos valles de distancia, él movió las flores para mostrarse._

 _Vestía una shen keng negra con bordados dorados de dragones en el pecho y las mangas, su ku zi era blanco, tenía un gran collar del ying y el yang._

 _—¡Chan! —lo abrazó contenta por verlo de nuevo._

 _—Feliz cumpleaños Ying —se separó de ella, notó el collar que portaba, ella tomó las flores y aspiró su aroma, era delicioso —. Ese es un hermoso collar._

 _—Gracias._

 _—¿Dónde lo compraste?_

 _—Wah me lo dio —sus ojos se abrieron cuales platos._

 _—¿Wah volvió? —exclamó sorprendido —, ¿dónde está?_

 _—Aquí —ella se movió revelándolo, Wah se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a él —, hola Chan._

 _—Hermano —Chan sonrió y lo abrazó, llevaban tiempo sin verse —, que bueno es verte de nuevo._

 _—Gracias Chan, también es un gusto que estés aquí —cortaron el abrazo._

 _—Tengo muchas cosas que contarles, vamos a comer, yo invito —ambos sonrieron y asintieron aceptando la invitación._

4

El estruendo fue percibido hasta el salón por ambos maestros, se vieron entre sí tratando de hallar una explicación, después voltearon al este, dónde había surgido el fuerte sonido.

—Es en dirección a la arena de entrenamiento —habló Shifu.

—Vamos a ver qué es lo que está pasando —dijo Buey, Shifu asintió y fueron hacia la arena.

Estaba muy sorprendida, no podía describir las múltiples sensaciones que nacieron dentro de sí al verlo, la protegió del ataque de ese monstruo.

—Grulla —murmuraron sus labios débiles y temblantes.

—En otro tiempo hubiese dicho _te lo dije_ , pero ya que presencié cómo ese maldito cerdo te hirió, decidí no rebajarme a ese nivel de cinismo.

—¿Por qué me proteges después de cómo te trate?

—Aún no lo has comprendido, pero sé que lo harás —ella se confundió por esas palabras —, por el momento esta lucha es entre él y yo.

—¡Que es escena tan más estúpida y repugnante! —exclamó Sihuca levantándose del suelo.

Grulla arrugó el entrecejo, se colocaron al centro de la arena, justo al lado de las estacas que aún no habían quitado, con tres metros de separación entre sí.

Grulla alzó su vuelo y de manera rápida cayó en picada girando sobre sí mismo con la intención de conectar un golpe directo a su cráneo con el pico. Sihuca se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, corrió hacia la pared e impulsándose con ambas piernas tacleó a Grulla proyectándolo al suelo y acertando múltiples golpes, Grulla lograba desviarlos, de manera veloz se levantó quitándoselo de encima.

¿Qué estilo era ese?, esa pregunta hizo acto de presencia en la mente de ambos maestros, nunca habían visto nada igual, parecía no tener una técnica definida, siendo guiado por los puros instintos. Sihuca se desplazó encorvado, caminando en zigzag, al estar a un metro de distancia, lanzó un golpe con su pata derecha cerrada por el lado izquierdo de Grulla, todo de forma rápida que no alcanzó a percibirlo recibiéndolo directamente a la mejilla haciendo que se tambaleara. Sihuca lanzó otro golpe pero por el lado derecho, Grulla giró sobre sí mismo con las alas extendidas desviando el ataque y ocasionándole una gran cicatriz en diagonal en la mejilla derecha, Sihuca retrocedió, tocó su mejilla y miró la sangre que escurría de ella, arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

—Maldito pajarraco.

—Adelante felino —Sihuca rugió, corrió en cuatro patas con la intención de taclearlo, Grulla se hizo a un lado esquivando el ataque, se elevó a diez metros de altura —. ¡Alas de justicia! —agitó las alas haciendo un gran torbellino empujándolo hacia la pared norte y cegándolo por la arena, cayó en picada conectándole una patada directo a la cara.

Grulla aterrizó cerca de Víbora, estaba agitado, había usado mucha energía con sus alas, debía admitir que el felino era rápido y no parecía estar cansado.

Los maestros llegaron a la arena, Shifu vio a Grulla agitado, a Víbora detrás de él y a Sihuca con una enorme cortada en la mejilla derecha, Buey se estremeció al verlo, Sihuca sonrió cínico.

—Demonios —pronunció su hocico —, creí que estaba muerto.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Shifu aun confundido.

—El mercenario que esta frente a Grulla.

—¿Qué? —gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo, estaban atónitos ante esa revelación, Víbora no dejaba de abofetearse mentalmente.

—Es verdad, asesinó a una familia completa, la cual tenía tres niños pequeños, eso hace un año.

—No puede ser, ¡entrenamos a un asesino! —Shifu estaba decepcionado de sí por no percatarse de ello.

—Así es bola de imbéciles —los cuatro arrugaron el entrecejo molestos por el comentario —, pero aun así su asqueroso wu shu no es nada contra mi estilo de pelea.

—Insolente felino —saltó hacia él, conectando un golpe con su pesuña derecha en el abdomen haciéndolo retroceder dos metros.

Sihuca se adelantó hasta quedar medio metro cerca del maestro, comenzó a lanzar puñetazos laterales mientras se adelantaba y retrocedía, sus golpes eran muy veloces, pero Buey los bloqueaba desviando su impacto, Sihuca era alguien veloz. De repente el maestro en uno de los desvíos logró taclearlo haciéndolo chocar contra la pared de nuevo, Buey se desplazó de manera muy rápida con el fin de impactar un gran cabezazo a su abdomen, Sihuca lo esquivó y siguió dando puñetazos por debajo de la barbilla, directo a las mejillas, a la nariz, y la sien, dio cuatro golpes más de forma rápida y contundente a la mandíbula y un derechazo a la mejilla, Buey cayó noqueado.

Todos estaban perplejos, el combate no había durado más de un minuto, era difícil de creer, nadie en toda la historia de las artes marciales chinas derrotó al maestro Buey en tan poco tiempo, pero él sin embargo lo logró sin cansarse.

—Bueno, ¿quién sigue? —preguntó sarcásticamente, Grulla deseaba volver, pero estaba demasiado agotado como para hacerlo.

—¡Yo! —gritó Mono, todos voltearon a verlo al lado norte, cruzó el muro, se tambaleaba, podía caerse en cualquier momento, no estaba en buen estado, Sihuca empezó a carcajearse por ese acontecimiento —, ¿qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?, aún no he contado uno de mis chistes.

—Será un desperdicio pelear contigo, pero será divertido vencerte con una pata y los ojos vendados, adelante —se posicionó, colocando sus brazos a la altura del pecho y la cara, separados por diez centímetros uno de otro, ligeramente extendidos al frente, la pierna derecha adelantada y la izquierda hacia atrás formando ambas una "L".

—¡No tan rápido gatito! —Shifu se golpeó la cara con la palma derecha por el estado de su alumno, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba ebrio—, pelearemos ahí —señaló las estacas, todos se sorprendieron ante eso.

—¡No Mono!, no estás en condiciones para hacerlo —dijo Mantis tratando de persuadirlo.

—Mantis, no podemos hacer nada, ahora el instinto y el orgullo de Mono están manejándolo, no debemos intervenir, o sería una deshonra para él —habló Shifu sorprendiendo a los maestros.

—Pero…

—Así es esto, es mejor que pierda de manera honorable el combate.

—Bien, me lo harán aún más fácil —ambos saltaron hacia ellas colocándose en dos estacas, Mono resbaló casi cayéndose al suelo, pero se sostuvo de otra estaca. Sihuca volvió a reír por eso, los demás furiosos querían evitar a toda costa observar el combate, puesto que las probabilidades de que Mono fuera vencido eran demasiado altas.

—¡Vamos gato!

5

Tigresa estaba anonadada, sentía pena por Rong, pero se sentía aún más estúpida por no haberse percatado de su ausencia.

—Pero, ¿cómo descubriste que fue Farhan el que cortó los puentes? —preguntó aún confundida por la afirmación.

—Una de las razones principales es de que él no fue sancionado por lo que le hizo a Rong, y siendo él el vigilante, ¿por qué nunca investigó lo de los puentes? —a Tigresa se le expandieron los ojos cuales platos.

—No puede ser.

—Exacto Tigresa.

—¿Y qué es lo que haremos?

—Iremos allá —señaló al Palacio, todos voltearon a verlo; la gran construcción, el techo hecho de madera de bambú, la estructura con lodo producido con arena del desierto, la puerta de entrada rectangular, los pilares de afuera hechos con marfil, con grano de arroz esculpidos en ellos, muchos murmuraban cosas entre sí —. Es hora de hacer justicia, ¿quién está conmigo? —exclamó con decisión.

—¡Vamos! —gritaron todos los ciudadanos eufóricos y catárticos.

6

 _Era el único restaurante en el valle, pero su sazón era único y especial; su nombre era "El Gong", eso debido a que al entrar, uno de los meseros tocaba un gong indicando la llegada del cliente, era pequeño y acogedor, se formaba un ambiente muy familiar, la cocina estaba ubicada al norte y la entrada al sur, tenían a lo mucho diez mesas, colocados a los lados este y oeste, mientras tres de ellas en el centro, estaba al aire libre por lo cual no se sentía un bochorno ni un estrés… las paredes estaban adornadas con diversas pinturas; desde paisajes hasta retratos de la familia del dueño. Preparaban diversas sopas, guisos y tés._

 _Decidieron sentarse en la única mesa del centro disponible, el lugar estaba abarrotado, en menos de un segundo se les acercó una mesera para tomar la orden; era una leopardo de las nieves, medía a lo mucho uno sesentaicinco de estatura, portaba un mandil rojo que le llegaba un poco debajo de la cintura, tenía bordado un gong de color dorado, tenía a lo mucho diecinueve años de edad, Wah y Chan no podían quitarle los ojos de encima, era muy bella, Ying negó con la cabeza un poco molesta por la actitud de ellos._

 _—¿Qué les apetece comer? —preguntó esbozando una cálida sonrisa, tenía un timbre de voz muy dulce, como si de un ángel fuese._

 _—Primero tu Ying —sugirió Wah, ella sonrió con sarcasmo por esa muestra de caballerosidad de parte de él._

 _—Correcto, me da una sopa de fideos con unos dumplings y un té de manzanilla —la mesera anotó la orden en un pergamino._

 _—Yo quiero un plato de arroz con pescado y un té de limón —pidió Chan sonriéndole a la hembra, la cual se sonrojó un poco._

 _—Y a mí me trae un plato de dumplings con jugo de naranja —pidió Wah sonriendo de la misma manera que Chan, haciendo que la felina ya no pudiera disimular su nerviosismo, Ying arrugó el entrecejo molesta y apretó los puños, casi notándosele una vena hinchada en la frente._

 _—¿Sólo eso Wah? —preguntó Chan sorprendido —, no te limites, porque, como ya dije, corre por cuenta mía, pide lo que quieras —la felina aún estaba parada esperando a que terminaran de ordenar._

 _—No es por eso, es que antes de venir comí algo muy delicioso y estoy un poco lleno —mencionó sonriendo un poco, Ying liberó la tensión feliz por el comentario de Wah._

 _—Entonces, eso sería todo señorita —dijo Chan terminando de ordenar._

 _—En unos momentos les entregaremos sus platillos, con su permiso —se reverenció retirándose de ahí para irse directo a la cocina._

 _—¿Qué tienes Ying? —preguntó Chan al verla un poco molesta._

 _—Nada…_

 _—Estás celosa —dijo Wah riendo por la situación, pero Ying le conectó una palmada en el abdomen sofocándolo un poco._

 _—No lo estoy —dijo en un tono muy serio._

 _—Te creo —dijo tratando de recuperar la respiración mientras Chan se atacaba de la risa._

 _—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que querías contarnos Chan? —preguntó Ying interesada._

 _—Ah sí, ¿por dónde comienzo?..._

 _—Creo que por el principio sería conveniente —interrumpió Wah, el cual ya había recuperado el aire mientras reía por la reacción de Chan, el cual rugió ligeramente._

 _—Bien, cinco días después de que te fuiste, me dirigí a la capital, la ciudad de Gongmen —comenzó a contar la anécdota._

 _—Perdón que te interrumpa —habló Ying deteniendo la historia._

 _—No hay problema._

 _—¿Por qué fuiste a Gongmen específicamente?_

 _—Para aprender de los grandes —Wah arrugó el entrecejo mientras negaba con la cabeza por los deseos de ser el mejor, de su amigo —, pero durante ese tiempo, antes de que aceptasen entrenarme, trabajé en diversos oficios: de mesero en varios restaurantes, ayudante de cocina, transportador de mercancías, etc._

 _—¿Manejaste un barco? —preguntó Ying emocionada, él sintió con la cabeza cómo respuesta._

 _—Qué interesante —comentó Wah sorprendido —, pues aprendiste muchas cosas amigo mío._

 _—Exacto Wah, pero después ocurrió algo estupendo._

 _—¿Qué? —preguntaron Ying y Wah al unísono._

 _—Me volví parte del Consejo de Maestros —ambos quedaron estupefactos por esa revelación._

 _—¿Enserio? —preguntó Ying sin poder creérselo —Chan volvió a asentir feliz —, ¿cómo?_

 _—Después de semanas y meses de insistir, aceptaron entrenarme, pero tuve que pasar por diversas pruebas —Chan le encantaba hacer énfasis en ciertas partes para darle más emoción —, al final el maestro designado para entrenarme fue una pantera negra de ascendencia coreana cuyo nombre es: el maestro Woon-Jae._

 _—¿Y qué estilo nuevo aprendiste? —preguntó Wah interesado._

 _—Buena pregunta Wah, es el Hung Kuen*, que combina los estilos de la grulla y el tigre._

 _—Que genial Chan —comentó Ying sonriendo._

 _—Después me enviaron a misiones en distintos lugares de China, conocí mucha gente y aprendí cosas aún más misteriosas en esos viajes, al lograr completarlas me hicieron miembro, siendo el más joven en toda la historia desde su fundación._

 _—Felicidades —dijo Wah contento por el logro de su amigo._

 _—Pero hay otra cosa._

 _—¿Qué? —preguntó Ying un poco intrigada._

 _—Me dieron la consigna de agregar a más gente al Consejo —Ying y Wah se miraron serios suponiendo lo que venía a continuación —, y pensé que ustedes serían unos miembros muy útiles, ¿qué dicen?, ¿entran o no?_

 _—Bueno Chan… es una oferta muy generosa, pero… —quiso hablar Ying._

 _—Su comida está lista —interrumpió la mesera sirviendo los platillos, estaban calientitos y muy apetecibles._

 _—Cuando acabemos de comer pueden decirme su respuesta —dijo Chan emocionado por comer primero._

 _—Esté bien —dijeron Wah y Ying al unísono._

—¿Y aceptaron? —preguntó Po un poco inocente por el relato.

—Panda, me está cansando tu actitud tan infantil, ¡es obvio que aceptaron! —Po sonrió nervioso por el regaño.

—Bueno, pero si eran tan buenos amigos, ¿por qué los asesinó? —el anciano exhaló triste.

—El amor le pega a todos, pero no siempre esa muestra de afecto es correspondida.

—Lo comprendo —dijo Po serio y realista.

—Ambos estaban enamorados de mi madre, se formó un triángulo amoroso cuando fueron a Gongmen, pero ella amaba a mi padre, aun así Chan decidió que no quería que fuera de nadie más que él.

—¿Combatieron?

—Así es.

7

Sihuca se adelantó saltando queriendo dar un golpe con su puño izquierdo, Mono se hizo a un lado pisando con dificultad las estacas, Sihuca no perdió el tiempo, dio la vuelta y conectó un puñetazo recto directo a la cara de Mono, el cual retrocedió y casi cayó de las estacas.

—Me sorprende que no te rindas —dijo Sihuca burlándose.

—¿Quieres que me rinda ante esos golpes tan débiles? —todos expandieron sus ojos sorprendidos por ese comentario —, parece que me golpeó una niña pequeña —Sihuca apretó los puños molesto.

Sihuca comenzó a lanzar puñetazos laterales mientras se adelantaba y retrocedía, sus golpes eran muy veloces, pero Mono seguía riéndose con cada puñetazo que impactaba en su cara, pecho y mandíbula. La furia dentro de Sihuca crecía casi queriéndolo matar a golpes, los demás furiosos observaban la horrible escena con horror, Mono sangraba muy rápido, Sihuca empezaba a agitarse, después de veinte puñetazos más, se detuvo para recuperar fuerzas.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó Mono con una sonrisa, Sihuca lo miró confundido —, tomaré eso cómo un sí.

Mono lanzó un golpe con su dedo índice derecho doblado mientras apoyaba su peso en la pata derecha y levantaba la izquierda para equilibrarse conectándolo en su ojo izquierdo haciéndolo retroceder y gritar de dolor, después Mono también retrocedió tambaleándose, casi resbalándose, Sihuca embistió con la intención de atraparlo de la cintura, pero Mono se volteó y dando una voltereta hacia atrás impactó una patada con su empeine directo a la cabeza mareándolo, sin perder tiempo, elevó la rodilla golpeándolo directo en la mandíbula casi sacándolo del área de las estacas, ahora ambos estaban sangrantes, Sihuca rugió, sacó sus garras y saltó con la intención de clavárselas en la cara, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora se alarmaron, pero Mono logró atinar una patada recta con su planta directo a la cara de Sihuca haciéndolo tambalearse y con probabilidades de caerse… Mono impulsándose con ambos brazos saltó y dio una patada doble con ambas plantas acertándosela en el pecho sacándolo del área y estrellándolo contra la pared, los tres y hasta Shifu estaban impresionados, sin distraerse Grulla y Mantis fueron por Sihuca, Mono se tiró de panzazo esperando ser atrapado pero sin éxito golpeándose contra el suelo.

—Auch —dijeron Mantis y Grulla al unísono.

—Víbora, atiende a Mono y trata de evitar que la sangre siga escurriendo —ordenó Shifu al ver el estado de su discípulo.

—Sí maestro —dijo ella para ir al Palacio por materiales médicos.

—¿Maestro que tal lo hice? —preguntó Mono aún en estado de ebriedad.

—Me has sorprendido, y parece ser que has inventado un nuevo estilo —dijo sonriéndole, después miró la jarra a la entrada de la arena —, Mantis, ¿qué contenía la jarra?

—No lo sé, pero no parecía alcohol —explicó, de la nada entro una cabra de a lo mucho ochenta años de edad que cargaba otra jarra de color amarillo —, ella se la obsequió a Mono.

—Disculpen me equivoqué de jarra —se quitó la que traía dejándola en el suelo —, está es jugo de uva, la otra es una poción que estoy haciendo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Shifu intrigado.

—Es un secreto —y se retiró tan rápido cómo había llegado.

—Qué extraño —comentó Grulla, Víbora llegó con unas vendas y empezó a colocarlas alrededor de la cabeza de Mono.

El maestro Buey comenzaba a volver de su letargo, no distinguía nada, todo estaba borroso, colocó su pesuña izquierda en su frente, poco a poco las imágenes se distinguían con más claridad; frente a él se encontraba Grulla y Mantis sujetando a un furioso e impotente Sihuca que trataba de liberarse, a su lado derecho estaban Víbora y Shifu atendiendo a un sangrante maestro Mono, no tenía idea de lo que pasó, se acercó a Sihuca y lo encaró.

—¿Quién te envió y por qué? —interrogó con imponencia.

—Sobre mi cadáver se los diré.

—Bueno, hay formas de sacarle la verdad a los individuos que no cooperen, debo aclarar que es inmoral aplicarlas, pero tratándose de bastardos cómo tú, nada es inmoral, ¿qué dices Shifu?

—Te dejo la batuta Buey, haz lo que creas correcto —Buey sonrió y Sihuca tragó grueso.

8

Las puertas fueron destrozadas de un golpe, haciéndolas clavarse en las paredes casi decapitándolo, bajó del "trono" con cierto temor, las siluetas no alcanzaban a vislumbrarse debido al polvo, pero poco a poco se fue disipando, pudiendo apreciar las formas: la maestra Tigresa y ¡Dishi!

—¡Oh no! —pronunció al mirarlos, retrocediendo con cobardía.

—Así es mi estimado alcalde, he regresado, pero yo sé que eso ya lo sabía —dijo Dishi con seriedad y cierto toque de rabia.

—Y ya que sabes la verdad de lo que pasó con los puentes, de lo cual tú eres cómplice, tu amenaza contra mí no sirve de nada —Fan retrocedió aún más sintiéndose apretujado.

—Así que, no nos lo hagas más difícil, dinos donde está Po y los perpetradores de los puentes —Fan arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

—¡No! —levantó los brazos a la altura de los hombros en un vago intento de colocarse en una posición de combate —, ¡prefiero pelear! —Tigresa sonrió con cinismo y en menos de un parpadeo desapareció de su vista.

—Aquí estoy —habló detrás de él, un escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda hasta su nuca, tragó grueso, saltó alejándose de ella y quedando justo en medio de ambos, estaba acorralado, ya nada podía hacer.

—Demonios —Dishi suspiró con una actitud muy serena.

—Fan, ¿quieres que llegué al punto de contarles a todos los ciudadanos de la relación homosexual que mantenías con uno de ellos? —él sudó frío y Tigresa se paralizó al oír eso.

—¿Cómo descubriste eso infeliz? —Dishi sonrió con orgullo.

—Sólo fanfarroneé y caíste —Tigresa rio, Fan cayó de rodillas y golpeó el suelo furioso, había caído en la trampa de forma muy infantil, ya no tenía nada con que defenderse.

—Los detesto.

—Y nosotros a ti —mencionó Tigresa —, ahora ya escupe la ubicación de Po.

—En la montaña que está atrás de este Palacio, a unos cuarenta kilómetros, es un gran portón de madera —escupió finalmente sin más opción, los ciudadanos entraron cómo una horda, estaban furiosos y catárticos.

—Hagan lo que crean necesario con él —dijo Dishi, el pelaje de Fan cambió a un blanco fantasmagórico.

—¡Ataquen! —gritó un ganso y todos se abalanzaron encima del alcalde mientras Tigresa y Dishi salían en búsqueda de Po.

9

Estaba amarrado al pilar extremo derecho del Salón, justo frente al estanque, le picaban los nervios con varias agujas de acupuntura, hacía diversas muecas debido al dolor. Mono estaba recargado en el pilar izquierdo recuperándose y siendo espectador delos métodos que aplicaban, mientras Shifu estaba frente al estanque sentado en posición de la mariposa.

—¿Ahora hablarás? —preguntó Buey.

—¡No! —gritó furioso por el castigo que estaba recibiendo.

—Bien, parece ser que hemos intentado todo, debo admitirlo, eres muy resistente —Sihuca sonrió victorioso —, espera, ya me acordé de que falta una última cosa —Zeng entró con un gran caldero, el cuál contenía cera caliente —, Víbora, hazme el honor de rociarle esto en la parte que lo define cómo macho —Víbora sonrió con malicia y deseos de venganza, Sihuca miró con horror cómo se acercaba.

—¡Está bien se los diré! —exclamó al estar el caldero a diez centímetros de él.

—Excelente —dijo Buey victorioso —, ¿quién te envió y por qué?

—El sujeto que me envió, mi jefe, ustedes lo conocen cómo el maestro Chan.

—¿Qué? —gritaron todos al unísono, sorprendidos por esa mención.

—Víbora rocíale la cera caliente —dictó el maestro Buey no creyéndole, ella asintió y se acercó un poco más.

—¡Es verdad!, ¡lo juro por mi parte noble! —gritó sudando frío, Víbora se detuvo, y casi le daba un paro cardiaco al felino. Todos voltearon a verse entre sí, estaban muy confundidos —, él planea una invasión para poder tomar China y gobernar… para eso envió a varios de nosotros a infiltrarnos en diferentes academias, esto con el fin de analizar las debilidades de cada maestro, anotarlas y enviárselas… se aproximara una horda de mercenarios mongoles y coreanos, y con la ayuda de esos apuntes será muy fácil derrotarlos, pero primero quiere empezar con la academia Lee Da y después el Palacio de Jade —cantó hasta el último aliento, una brisa se sintió andar entre ellos, arrastraba consigo unos pétalos de flor de durazno, Shifu se levantó al percatarse de su presencia y la siguió, deteniéndose en el estante de los mil y un rollos, de la parte superior, "que estaba vacía", cayó un gran pergamino de color rojo, de cual nadie, ni siquiera Shifu tenía conocimiento de que se encontrase ahí algo similar. Shifu lo abrió y se congeló al leer el contenido del mismo.

—¿Qué pasa maestro? —preguntó Víbora preocupada por el repentino cambió de actitud de su maestro.

—Vengan todos a leer esto —ellos obedecieron e hicieron un circulo alrededor de él, podía leerse el título en la parte superior del pergamino.

"El conflicto de los maestros Wah y Chan"

10

 _El viento movía los árboles con una fuerza descontrolada, era un grito desgarrador, trataba de imponerse sobre los demás elementos, el cielo era opacado por las nubes grises y extensas, no faltaba mucho para que la tormenta descendiera._

 _La gran montaña imponía, llena de grandes llanuras y pastizales, así cómo parte de bosque, ese titán llevaba ahí más de quinientos años, posiblemente, en un futuro muy lejano, se levantaría y se desplazaría a otro lugar para apreciarlo de igual manera que este. Estaban separados a cinco metros de distancia entre sí._

 _Vestía un qi zeng totalmente negro, estaba recto, con los brazos tras su espalda, su actitud era tranquila e imperturbable, ese era el rasgo característico de Wah, "mantenía la calma en los momentos más críticos". Chan por su parte se encontraba en la posición de arco y flecha al frente, con la pata izquierda pegada al costado y su brazo derecho extendido hacia el frente; vestía sólo un ku zi rojo con una faja blanca amarrada a la izquierda, revelando así su bien formado torso y brazos, tenía tatuado en el pecho derecho el símbolo del dragón._

 _—Veo que mejoraste mucho tu condición física desde la última vez que combatimos —habló Wah un poco impresionado._

 _—¡Eso no debería de importarte! —exclamó Chan molesto._

 _—Esto no tendría por qué estar sucediendo hermano —dijo Wah serio._

 _—¡No me llames hermano! —gritó Chan furioso con él._

 _—Sí así lo deseas —Wah pegó sus puños a la altura de las costillas, extendió sus rodillas al frente y abrió las piernas dos veces haciendo que ambas puntas de las patas se viesen… después extendió su brazo izquierdo al frente justo por en medio de su pecho con los dedos apuntando hacia la cara de Chan mientras el derecho estaba a la altura del codo izquierdo y sus dedos apuntaban al cielo._

 _Chan rió y su carcajada se expandió por los alrededores de la montaña, Wah se extrañó por eso._

 _—¡No puedo creer que vayas a utilizar ese estilo tan débil e inútil! —Wah tensó la mandíbula y arrugó el entrecejo, eso más que molestarle le ofendió, esto debido a la memoria de su maestro Leung Bik, quien a su vez también fue de Chan y Ying._

 _—No se trata de estilos, sino de uno mismo, veo que aún no lo comprendes Chan —Chan aulló y saltó, hizo una voltereta en el aire para caer en picada tratando de conectar una patada directo a su cara. La lluvia cayó y con eso la tormenta se desencadenó nublando la vista de ambos, Chan sonrió por eso._

 _Estando a diez centímetros de él Wah giró a noventa grados a la izquierda logrando evadir el ataque de forma rápida y suave, golpeó su abdomen por la línea central muy rápidamente hasta dar con su cara, finalmente propinándole un codazo haciéndolo caer de cara al suelo._

 _Chan se levantó, Wah seguía en posición de ataque, no podía creer que él detuviera su ataque de una manera simple y contundente, nunca se hubiese imaginado que el Wing Chun fuera más rápido que el Hung Kuen._

 _—¿Cómo demonios pudiste romper mi técnica sin ver? —preguntó molesto._

 _—El secreto es muy simple, perfeccionando la técnica, debo aclarar que aún me falta mucho por hacerlo… y otra cosa, también hay que estar vacío por dentro, en un cuerpo vacío ni el tigre podrá clavar sus garras._

 _Chan se desplazó en la posición de arco y flecha al frente lanzando el golpe del tigre directo al abdomen de Wah, Wah interceptó el ataque por en medio con su antebrazo derecho, un rayo cayó a los alrededores._

 _Ambos se separaron, Chan saltó hacia el árbol más alto, otro relámpago descendió de manera completamente vertical, volvió a aullar, pero esta vez se expandió por toda la montaña y todos los alrededores, era un grito de impotencia y desesperación._

 _—¡Ella será mía! —gritó al mismo tiempo que saltaba a unos diez metros de altura, giró sobre sí mismo, sacó sus garras y cayó en picada con la intención de clavárselas en la cara —, ¡aunque sea lo último que haga!_

 _Wah seguía en la misma posición, esperaba el momento preciso para detenerlo y vencerlo de una vez por todas. Estando a un metro de distancia entre ambos Ying se interpuso interceptando así el ataque de Chan, otro rayo cayó. Ambos estaban sorprendidos por su intervención, nunca notaron su presencia, no había duda de que era muy buena ocultándose._

 _—¡Por favor no sigan! —pidió sollozante —, no quiero ser la causa que haga que se maten entre ustedes, son los mejores amigos desde la infancia, no deben olvidar eso —el agua, la cual escondía sus lágrimas, no dejaba de fluir, Chan desvió la mirada, ella volteó a verlo —. Chan, lamento mucho lo que voy a decirte, pero quiero que lo tengas muy claro, sabes que eres un gran amigo mío, cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, pero nada más fuera de eso, espero que logres entenderlo porque sinceramente yo sólo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad —Chan la miró a los ojos, duró alrededor de un minuto, arrugó el entrecejo, sacó sus garras de nueva cuenta._

 _—¡Si no puedo tenerte nadie más lo hará! —saltó hacia ella con la intención de darle un zarpazo, otro rayó hizo acto de presencia… Chan estaba en el suelo noqueado, Wah se encontraba frente a Ying con el puño derecho frente a él, rompió su posición, cargó a Chan en sus hombros y se fueron de esa montaña._

—Demonios —comentó Po.

—Yo también digo lo mismo panda —dijo el anciano.

—Bien, hasta entonces, ¿quedaron resueltas las diferencias?

—Al principio pareció que sí, nadie se enteró de esa batalla, ni del enamoramiento de Chan por mi madre… después se casó un tuvo una hija, pero él seguía traumado con ella.

—Entiendo —mencionó Po.

 _Era un día común y corriente, nada nuevo ocurría, o al menos eso parecía… ella preparaba la cena, se encontraban en el Valle de Wing Chun, su hijo jugaba con una pelota, tenía a lo mucho quince años_ , _la paz reinaba, faltaban dos días para que Wah volviera de una misión que el Consejo de Maestros le asignó en el Valle del Olvido._

 _—Ven hijo, la comida está lista —mencionó la madre, el niño sólo vestía un ku zi blanco con una faja roja amarrada a la izquierda._

 _—Ya voy madre —unos golpeteos se oyeron en la puerta, Ying fue hacia ella, la abrió y cerró en cuestión de segundos, el vástago estaba confundido —. ¿Qué sucede madre?_

 _—Más vale que huyamos de aquí —lo empujó delante de ella, el chico no protestó y corrió, debían salir por la puerta trasera._

 _La puerta fue derribada, una gran silueta se percibió, vestía una capucha… corrió por toda la casa para tratar de alcanzarlos, detrás de él había tres encapuchados más._

 _Lograron salir, pero no podrían escapar los dos, Ying miró el horizonte de las montañas, sonrió, miró a su hijo, era muy enérgico, veía un gran futuro por delante._

 _—Hijo, quiero que sepas que tu padre y yo te amamos, nunca lo olvides —lo abrazó._

 _—Jamás lo haría, pero, ¿por qué dices eso madre? —preguntó confundido, una lágrima brotó del ojo izquierdo de su madre._

 _—Huye hacia las montañas._

 _—¿Por qué?, explícame mamá_

 _—No hay tiempo, no preguntes más y hazlo —el muchacho asintió y corrió hacia ellas._

 _La puerta fue derribada, ella volteó a verlos, sonrió con cinismo, los cuatro se le abalanzaron._

Po tragó grueso, el anciano se cubrió la cara con su pata derecha, Po miró al suelo reflexivo, era muy duro esa historia, incluso para él.

—El causante de ese ataque fue Chan, al secuestrarla, amenazó a mi padre, él se rindió y una vez tenidos en su poder los asesinó —Po hizo una mueca de repugnancia por ese acto tan vil y cobarde —. Yo al enterarme de eso, puesto que lo seguí, fui a Gongmen a aclarar eso, pero no me recibieron, me creyeron loco y me retiré, regresé al Valle y seguí entrenando, esto con el fin de cobrar venganza y hacerle justicia a mis padres. Después me casé, me establecí cómo agricultor, tuve un hijo que murió a los veintidós años dejándome a mi querido nieto al que también instruí en el arte del Wing Chun, el también protegía el Valle junto conmigo —la mente de Po se iluminó.

—¿De casualidad su nieto se llama Dishi? —los ojos del anciano se le expandieron de la sorpresa.

—Sí, ¿lo conoces? —Po asintió sonriendo.

—Entonces usted debe ser… ¡el señor Chao!, no puedo creerlo, si Dishi se entera de que está vivo se volverá loco.

—Espero verlo una vez más, hace cómo diez años que no lo hago, el mismo tiempo que he estado encerrado aquí.

—¿Y cómo terminó aquí?

—Yo nunca me uní al Consejo, ni siquiera quise decirles que estaba vivo, para ellos prácticamente morí… entrené día y noche hasta perfeccionar la técnica… una vez que encontré el paradero de ese maldito…

—Disculpe que interrumpa, ¿el maestro Chan está vivo? —El señor Chao asintió —, pero el Consejo dice que se exilió en las montañas a la muerte de su esposa e hija y que murió ahí cómo un ermitaño.

—Mentiras y más mentiras, el asesinó a su esposa e hija, se llevó los cadáveres a las montañas después del funeral, nadie del Consejo se percató de ello, eso fue después de haber establecido la ley usando de pretexto la muerte de mis padres… bien continúo, logré dar con ellos y los combatí, pero de no ser por ese maldito león.

—Farhan,¿ el que cuida ahora el Valle? —Chao negó con la cabeza.

—Él es su hijo, se llama Sibak, sólo que uso el nombre de su padre cómo seudónimo para ocultar su verdadera identidad e infiltrarse para cortar los puentes… yo maté a Farhan, pero consiguió herirme, no pude escapar y me apresaron, me trajeron aquí y me han tenido aquí diez años, no recuerdo la última vez que oí el sonido de una cascada, o del movimiento de los árboles al ser movidos por el viento.

—Bueno, ya que sé quiénes fueron los causantes de todo esto, creo que podremos detenerlos —dijo Po a Chao, él comenzó a reírse.

—Eres muy gracioso panda, pero aun así no lograrás ganarles, no tu solo.

—Pero tengo a Tigresa y Dishi de mi lado —el anciano volvió a sonreír.

—Ahora si podrás hacerlo.

11

 _Anónimo_

Fue lo último que decía el relato, no sabían quién lo escribió y porque Oogway nunca habló de él, o quizás nunca se acordó de leerlo, pero con eso se aclaraban muchas cosas, el maestro Chan era un malnacido, un ególatra, nadie digno de llevar la palabra "maestro".

—Bueno, volvamos a la problemática —dijo Buey —, la _Academia Lee Da_ cerró.

—¿Qué? –exclamaron todos al unísono, pero el más sorprendido era Grulla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Grulla.

—Por una medida que acordamos en el Consejo… el maestro Yuen murió.

—¿Cómo? —Grulla no podía con las malas noticias de su antigua escuela, y más porque el maestro Yuen era un buen amigo suyo.

—Él tenía familia, violando así la ley de los romances, alguien lo descubrió y los asesinó… entonces decidimos ir a las escuelas restantes y quitar a todos aquellos que tuvieran pareja, por eso cerró, y dejó a varios Valles vulnerables y expuestos.

—¿Dónde entraran los mongoles y coreanos felino? —preguntó Shifu.

—Por los valles de la _Academia Lee Da_ —rompió sus amarres y corrió a las afueras del salón subiéndose al techo —. Ya que les dije todo, no es necesario que vuelva con el jefe —saltó hacia las escaleras y dio una voltereta para romperse el cuello suicidándose, Víbora desvió la mirada asqueada, todos los demás no podían digerir ese acto de lealtad enferma hacia al que alguna vez llamaron _el gran maestro Chan_.

—Bueno, Grulla necesito que tú y alguien más vayan a la Academia —dijo Buey.

—Irás tu Víbora —indicó Shifu —, sé que usted y el maestro Grulla tienen muchas cosas de que hablar y espero que en el camino las resuelvan —ambos asintieron, Víbora se enrolló a su cuello y Grulla emprendió el vuelo.

—Espero que este caos se resuelva, pero, ¿dónde está el paradero de Chan?, ese felino se llevó la ubicación al otro mundo —Shifu negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que Po y Tigresa se encargarán de él, confió ciegamente en la corazonada de Oogway.

 _—Pero recuerda Shifu, que a quién elija, no sólo le traerá paz al valle, te la traerá a ti —señaló para ir a presenciar la muestra de habilidades de los Cinco Furiosos dejando a Shifu pensativo._

12

Miraba al vacío, no tenía nada más, el pergamino con las debilidades de los tres maestros estaba en su poder, sólo faltaban las debilidades de la maestra Tigresa y el Guerrero Dragón.

A su lado izquierdo estaba otro pergamino blanco, en el cual estaban inscritas unas palabras en color dorado… _Te amaré por siempre_ … se quitó la capucha revelando su identidad del maestro Chan, al arrugas estaban presentes en toda partes de su cara, parecía una máscara, tomó el pergamino y lo abrió, sonrió.

Era un retrato de la maestra Ying, ella sonreía, shen keng blanca con adornos plateados, una faja amarrada a la derecha color azul celeste y un ku zi naranja.

—Oh querida mía, que lástima que nunca correspondiste este amor que aún se muere por ti, espero que allá dónde quiera que estés me escuches, porque nunca te olvidaré mi amada Ying.

* * *

*Es el estilo del la lucha entre la grulla y el dragón, comunmente conocido cómo Hung Gar.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disrutado, no olviden dejar sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo... los invito de nueva cuenta a que lean el fanfic Utopía, la cual es mi primera colaboración, esto con la escritora Little Tigress, ahí encontraran el fic, el cual ha sido también muy laborioso y cuidadosamente narrado, se que les gustara... sin más por el momento me voy, nos vemos hasta la próxima, se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	15. Ingenuidad

**Regularmente escribiría un texto para adornar las introducciones, pero en este caso no lo haré, puesto que fueron meses en los cuales me ausente en esta historia, lo cuál he odiado durante ese tiempo, se que ustedes lectores estan molestos, y no los culpo, pero ustedes saben que a veces la vida te quita tiempo en cosas que están fuera de ti, pero aquí está: el capítulo 14 recién salido del horno.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Ingenuidad**

 _El día pasó demasiado rápido, más que otros días, era muy extraño, pero eso no le importaba, con estar a su lado era más que suficiente, el atardecer era muy bello desde ahí arriba; desde el Palacio de los Pavorreales, contemplaban cómo los barcos se perdían pro el horizonte, cómo las olas nacían y se deshacían al llegar a la orilla del puerto… el cielo se tenía de un naranja oscuro, el sol parecía desaparecer con cada minuto que pasaba, parecía que sus dedos se tocarían en cualquier momento, el calor recorrió su cuerpo, estaba muy nervioso, pero sino lo hacía hoy, jamás lo haría._

 _—Yi… Ying —habló tartamudeando, ella volteó a verlo sonriéndole, esa muestra de afecto podía doblegarlo con facilidad volviéndolo un simple cobarde._

 _—¿Sí Chan? —preguntó en un tono dulce y tranquilo, Chan inhaló y expulsó toda la vergüenza que tenía encima._

 _—Me agrada pasar tiempo contigo —dijo sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que terminó la oración._

 _—A mí también Chan —él sonrió seguro de sí —, eres alguien muy dulce y que se preocupa por los demás, nunca conocí a nadie con esas cualidades tan desarrolladas._

— _Gracias Ying, eso mismo pienso de ti, pero de forma aún más profunda —ella arrugó el entrecejo sin dejar de sonreír, estaba confundida._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —Chan se quedó paralizado con la boca abierta, eso extraño mucho más a Ying, movió su pata derecha a los lados tratando de despertarlo —, ¿Chan? —él agitó su cabeza terminando su trance._

— _Perdón, me perdí tratando de acomodar las palabras de forma correcta —ella rio por eso, se acomodó frente a ella y tomó sus patas entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella —. Ying… nos conocemos desde niños, siempre me has parecido adorable y muy linda… pero en todo este tiempo en el que crecimos, mi visión cambió, ya no te miró de la misma manera que antes —Ying no dejaba de verlo impresionada por las palabras que salían de la boca del lobo._

— _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Chan tragó grueso, lo que se venía a continuación traía consigo la fuerza de un huracán._

— _¡Que estoy enamorado de ti! —Ying abrió la boca cómo una "O" —, te he amado siempre…_

— _Chan…_

— _Permíteme acabar —ella asintió —, estoy dispuesto a cruzar fronteras, escalar miles de montañas y navegar en el interminable mar con tal de que me aceptes._

— _Pero yo a ti no te amo —algo dentro de él se rompió con esas simples palabras, su cabeza decayó._

— _¿Es Wah? —esa pregunta la atrapó por sorpresa, pero debía ser sincera para evitar que Chan sufriera más._

 _Ella no respondió, pero el silencio fue más que suficiente, soltó sus patas, se levantó dándole la espalda, se acercó a la orilla del edificio._

— _Chan, no quiero que por mi culpa te deprimas —dijo un poco preocupada por él._

— _No será así —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de saltar para caer sobre las casas y marcharse de ahí lo más pronto posible._

1

El tiempo ya no parecía eterno, pero aún no distinguía si era de noche o de día, la oscuridad reinaba, las antorchas los vigilaban, Po no dejaba de pensar en lo que el anciano le había contado, las cosas caían por su propio peso, y todos habían vivido una mentira con respecto a la historia del wu shu.

—¿Y cómo terminaste aquí panda? —preguntó ahora interesado el anciano, cosa que sorprendió a Po.

—Pues… nos enviaron del Palacio de Jade…

—¿De dónde se encarga Oogway? —Po asintió.

—El murió hace cinco años —eso asombró al anciano, quién ignoraba esa noticia —. Nos mandaron para cumplir la misión de encontrar respuesta al problema de la falta de comerciantes… nos enviaron a Tigresa y a mí.

—¿El problema de los puentes? —Po volvió a asentir.

—Me di cuenta de eso ayer, si es que ya amaneció —relató —, cuando regresé a la casa del señor Kai, después del hallazgo de los puentes, encontré su cuerpo colgante en el pilar horizontal del techo, me horroricé, bajé el cuerpo y traté de reanimarlo, pero ya llevaba un tiempo moribundo…

—¿Kai murió? —preguntó molesto, Po asintió.

—Tenía unas cortadas diagonales en todo el torso…

—¡Fue ese maldito de Sibak! —gruñó molesto.

—¿Por qué se molesta? —preguntó confundido.

—Porque era mi mejor amigo —Po se entristeció por ese hecho.

—Lo siento —Chao hizo una ademán indicándole que le restará importancia, ya había casi todo, ya no le importaba que ocurriese —. Pero bueno, eso fue en la noche, lo velaron y, creo que ayer, lo enterraron, Sibak se me acercó y me dijo que era yo el culpable, entonces me arrestó, y por eso terminé aquí.

—¡Ese cínico hijo de puta!

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó incrédulo el panda.

—Panda, es obvio que él lo asesinó, ¿quién más tiene garras tan letales cómo para asesinar?

2

El camino era largo, le llenaba de nostalgia volver a su antigua academia, aquella que alguna vez llamó hogar, dónde pasó una parte de su vida cómo un debilucho y anónimo conserje. Su pico dibujo una leve sonrisa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Víbora, quién estaba aferrada a su cuello. Nadie hablaba, pues para entonces todas las cosas que pasaron fueron de gran impacto para ambos, tanto físico y emocionalmente.

El horizonte lograba dibujarse con facilidad, era muy hermoso, faltaba poco para que el atardecer diera muestra de sí, Víbora contemplaba el suelo, algo dentro de ella le decía que diera el primer paso, después de todo ella fue la causante del problema por caer rendida ante el felino.

—Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees? —preguntó para su sorpresa Grulla, pero sin dejar de ver la ruta, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de todo seguía en deuda con él, puesto que sin importar lo que ella le dijo, la protegió con todas su fuerzas.

—Sí —fue lo que alcanzó a decir, no tenía idea de que decirle, ¿podría disculparse?, pero ya había pasado tiempo y no se vería muy bien en ese instante.

—Sabes, creo que te gustaran los valles en donde se encuentra Lee Da, tiene paisajes sorprendentes… —no podía dejar de mirarlo con incredulidad, trataba de conversar con ella cómo si lo de hace una hora nunca hubiera pasado.

—Grulla —él dejo de platicar y volteó a verla con serenidad.

—¿Sí Víbora? —preguntó sonriéndole con cierta ternura.

—¿Por qué no me reclamaste aquél día en el que defendí a Sihuca? —él soltó una leve carcajada llena de cinismo.

—Vamos a bajar y te lo explicaré todo.

—Pero, ¿y la Academia? —cuestionó preocupada.

—Puede esperar, además no creó que un ejército vaya a arrasar en cinco minutos todos los valles —mencionó en un tono algo sardónico, algo nunca antes visto en Grulla.

—Bueno.

Descendieron a una colina dónde se alcanzaba a ver un panorama sorprendente, era casi indescriptible la belleza de los alrededores.

Víbora lo miraba fijamente, parecía que esperaba que las palabras salieran de la boca de Grulla, pero no fue así, lo único que estaba presente era el silencio, Grulla tenía una seriedad muy rara, parecía molesto pero a la vez… ¿contento?... no sabía cómo explicar esa actitud.

—¿Grulla? —preguntó algo insegura de sí.

—¿Sí Víbora? —ella arqueó una ceja aún más confundida.

—Dime lo que ibas a decirme —dijo está vez con cierta impotencia, Grulla sonrió, ese gesto fue suficiente para sacarla de sus casillas —. ¡Grulla por favor!, ¡deja de actuar cómo si no te importara lo que sucedió!

—Me importa más de lo que crees ¿sabes? —respondió de una forma serena sonriéndole.

—¿Pero por qué me defendiste de Sihuca después de cómo te traté?, quiero saber eso —Grulla miró hasta el horizonte, su mirada pareció perderse por unos segundos, inhaló y exhaló con una lentitud algo irritante.

—Veo que sigues sin darte cuenta —Víbora arrugó el entrecejo, estaba harta de no obtener las respuestas que quería.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué? —gritó molesta por toda la situación.

—De que no iba a permitir que aquella que yo amo fuera lastimada por cualquier escoria —Víbora sintió cómo si una cascada de agua helada le cayera encima, pareció perderse en la lejanía, sus ojos quedaron estáticos.

3

Subían por la empinada montaña, era un bosque muy frondoso, parecía una fortaleza casi impenetrable, habían durado casi tres horas recorriendo y aun no daban con el escondite. Los últimos rayos del sol estaban por apagarse para dar paso a la luna que guiaría a todo aquel viajero que tuviese la mala fortuna de andar de noche.

—Dishi, ¿estás seguro que identificaste dónde es? —preguntó Tigresa algo desconfiada.

—Sí, pero es muy peligroso, en cierta parte tendremos que escalar, puesto que hay mucha roca, y algunas de ellas pueden derrumbarse con el más diminuto e insignificante eco de sonido.

—Entonces están bien ocultos —Dishi asintió —, diablos.

—Lo primero que hay que entender es que debemos derribar la entrada para próximamente ir por Po y derrotar a Farhan y sus secuaces.

—Entiendo —el viento parecía impedir su avance, pero eso no los detendría, ya nada lo haría.

4

Aun le dolía el cuerpo, parte de su cara seguía vendada, a Fei le lastimaba verla en ese estado, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho más que acompañarla. Sus ojos empezaban a abrirse, miró a su alrededor para percatarse de quién se encontraba ahí.

—¿Tía? —ella sonrió y asintió —, ¿y Dishi? —preguntó desconcertada por su ausencia.

—Fue por la cabeza de quién te hizo daño —dijo con un tono de orgullo y alegría.

—¿De Farhan? —no podía creer que se haya ido tan rápido cómo llegó —. No puedo creer que caí con esa bestia infame y despreciable —golpeó las almohadillas con una furia casi indescriptible.

—No te eches la culpa, sólo fue ingenuidad, tú creíste en él, pero lo hiciste para tratar de olvidar a Dishi —comentó Fei, Rong volteó a verla algo confundida—, sí, tu siempre has querido a Dishi, y después del engaño del alcalde en aquella ocasión trataste de superarlo, pero al no poder hacerlo sola te refugiaste en Farhan, pero realmente no lo amaste.

Rong exhaló con pesadez, su tía tenía razón, y ese engaño suyo casi le costó la vida.

—Recuerdo cuando tu madre hacia bromas sobre ustedes cuando eran adolescentes —un recuerdo iluminó su mente:

 _Corría para tratar de alcanzarlo, él se reía sosteniendo la manzana en su pata derecha, esquivaban a la gente para no chocar con ellos._

— _Devuélveme mi manzana —gritaba en un intento desesperado porque se detuviera._

— _No hasta que me alcances —dijo burlándose de la situación._

— _No las vas a contar Dishi cuando te pesque —amenazó aumentando más su velocidad._

— _Eso quiero verlo niña tonta —ella arrugó el entrecejo ahora más molesta._

— _Ahora si me encontraste sarnoso —saltó, el volteó ligeramente para topársela a unos segundos de caer encima de él._

 _Había caído encima de su pecho, se miraron fijamente y después rieron divertidos por la situación._

— _Ten, te la ganaste —le entregó la manzana, ella la tomó y le dio un mordisco saboreando hasta la última gota del jugo._

— _¿No quieres? —preguntó por cortesía._

— _No, provecho —ella se terminó comiendo toda la manzana._

— _Mmm... —murmuró alguien que estaba enfrente de ellos, voltearón y se separaron al ver a la mamá de Rong ahí con un semblante muy serio._

— _Se..se…señora… podemos explicarlo —tartamudeaba nerviosa._

— _Sí mamá…no es lo que parece —la señora sonrió divertida por la actitud de los jóvenes._

— _No tienen que explicarme nada, yo también fui joven y sé qué a veces necesitan dejar fluir su amor fuera de los parámetros de la sociedad —ambos voltearon a verse muy sonrojados._

— _¡Sólo somos amigos! —exclamaron al unísono._

— _Que lastima, yo creí que se casarían y me harían abuela muy pronto —ahora parecían tomates._

— _¡Mamá! —gritó Rong muy avergonzada por los comentarios imprudentes de su madre._

Sonrió ante aquella escena, fueron tiempos que siempre guardaría con ella, los atesoraría cómo a su propia vida.

—Sí tía, mi mamá era muy bromista.

—Pero quién diría que eso se cumpliría —dijo y Rong suspiró soñadoramente.

5

Po seguía pensativo, analizaba la situación más detenidamente, algún punto estaba olvidándose, ¿pero cuál?, se abofeteaba mentalmente tratando de recordar, pero era algo inútil.

—¿Y cómo fuiste elegido cómo el Guerrero Dragón? —preguntó Chao.

—Es una historia graciosa y un poco vergonzosa —comentó Po empezando a sonrojarse.

—Cuento con ello panda —dijo sonriendo.

 _Miraba el horizonte, los fuegos artificiales explotaban tras de sí, la gente gritaba emocionada por el espectáculo, debía ser increíble, y no lo dudaba en absoluto, pero para su desgracia el destino no quiso que fuera espectador._

 _Suspiró derrotado, nunca vería al menos una vez a sus guerreros preferidos._

 _—¡Y por último la maestra Tigresa! —anunció Shifu, él expandió sus ojos y volteó a ver hacia atrás, estaba decidido a verla, puesto que ella era su favorita._

 _Ató una soga al árbol y comenzó a bajarlo, con un esfuerzo casi imposible, empezó a doblar el tronco de mismo._

 _—¡Y créanme señores, todavía no han visto nada! —decía y el público gritaba eufórico._

 _—¡Ya sé! —gritó con impotencia por no poder estar ahí en ese mismo instante, al topar el tronco al suelo se subió en él y logró empujarlo, alcanzando a ver por unos segundo a la maestra combatir contra la máquina pero topó contra una parte del tejado y cayó sobre los fuegos artificiales, entonces una idea se le ocurrió._

 _Amarró los fuegos artificiales a una silla, se sentó en ella y los encendió._

 _—¡Po! —gritó su padre asustado y tratando de apagar los fuegos._

 _—¡No pá, tengo que ver al Guerrero Dragón! —la mirada del señor Ping decayó algo decepcionado._

 _—Pero no lo entiendo, por fin tuviste el sueño de los fideos —Po negó con la cabeza._

 _—Te mentí —el señor Ping se sorprendió por esa confesión —, no sueño con fideos pa´ —los fuegos artificiales estaban por encenderse —. ¡Amo el kung fu! —gritó emocionado, pero nada ocurrió y cayó de cara al suelo, su labio comenzó a temblar por la decepción y tristeza de que su esfuerzo fuera en vano._

 _—Ay hijo, vamos —recogió su delantal y lo extendió mostrándoselo —, volvamos al trabajo —Po trató de levantarse aceptando su destino._

 _—Está bien —pero sin esperarlo los fuegos se encendieron y lo impulsaron hacia la pared haciendo que su cara se estrellara para después salir volando casi diez metros de altura, la silla se deshizo y cayó en el centro de la arena, todo se oscureció._

 _Empezaba a abrir los ojos, todo se veía borroso._

— _¿Dónde estoy? —murmuraba, alcanzaba a percibir un poco la figura de los maestros, de pronto vio una garra que señalaba algo frente a él —, ¿qué señala? —entonces todo se aclaró, estaba frente al maestro Oogway —. Disculpe, sólo quería saber quién era el Guerrero Dragón —dijo avergonzado._

— _Oh, que interesante —Po terminó por levantarse._

— _¿Maestro me está señalando a mí? —preguntó Tigresa acercándose._

— _No, a él —Po miró confundido y se movió hacia los lados y la garra lo seguía._

— _¿A mí? —preguntó cómo si no hubiese oído bien._

— _A ti —levantó su brazo con el bastón —, ¡el universo nos ha enviado al Guerrero Dragón! —anunció, varios "¿Qué?" fueron exclamados._

Chao no dejaba de reírse, Po sólo lo miraba serio y algo molesto por ello.

—No puedo creer que les hayas tumbado el puesto a ellos que habían entrenado casi toda su vida —dijo entre sus risas.

—Pero la profecía de Oogway estaba destinado a aquel guerrero que no tuviera ambición…

—Sí, lo sé, la ingenuidad era importante para Oogway, pues esa parte formaba a un ser muy bondadoso —aclaró recuperando su seriedad.

—Oh —entonces la idea volvió a él —, ya sé que le iba a preguntar.

—Adelante panda —dijo Chao.

—¿Por qué el señor Kai tiene pintado en su casa en la pared a una cría de panda y una de tigre? —Chao agachó la mirada y en menos de un segundo la levantó.

—Él había viajado a una aldea muy lejana en la cual convivían ambas especies, me mostró un boceto que había hecho de dos crías jugando, el panda era macho y el tigre hembra; él nombró al dibujo como "almas gemelas", me contó que tenían un color único y especial que los distinguía de ambas especies… el panda tenía unos ojos verde de jade, así como los tuyos —Po se impresionó de ello.

—¿Y de qué color eran los de la pequeña tigresa? —preguntó imaginando lo que vendría a continuación.

—Color ámbar —eso lo dejó helado, no podía creer cómo el destino jugaba a su conveniencia, pero no era malo, incluso podría decir que tenía una suerte del más allá.

—¿Y por qué esa pregunta panda?

—Porque yo sé quiénes son esos niños —dijo impactando a Chao.

6

 _El silencio reinaba en ese momento, todos esperaban su llegada; vestía un shen-i negro con detalles dorados, el maestro Rhino portaba uno de color rojo._

 _—Chan —le susurró a su mejor amigo —, estoy muy nervioso._

 _—Descuida, lo harás bien —dijo dándole ánimos._

 _—Pero qué tal sí… —una música le interrumpió, la novia caminaba pasando frente a todos que la recibían con un aplauso. Vestía con un shen-i blanco la cual la hacía resplandecer y resaltaba su gran belleza, llegó a dónde se encontraba su futuro esposo, el maestro Wah._

 _La música se detuvo, el maestro Rhino aclaró su garganta y exclamó:_

 _—¡Ciudadanos de Gongmen, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos grandes maestros y guerreros de China: la mestra Ying y el maestro Wah!… ahora pasaran a decir sus votos_

 _Ambos dieron grandes discursos que sacaron lágrimas y una que otra risa a los invitados._

 _—¡Ahora, por el derecho que me concede el Consejo de Maestros, los declaro marido y mujer!, maestro puede besar a la novia —unieron sus labios sellando así su compromiso, la gente estalló en gritos y ovaciones, Chan aplaudió contento por ellos, pues desde ahora en adelante serían conocidos cómo esposos y él era el padrino de ambos._

Una lágrima de impotencia resbaló por su pómulo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una estrella y se clavaba en la pared en un pequeño punto rojo.

* * *

 **Las pistas se van uniendo, seguí este rastro de pisadas y justo dónde estás tú hallé una bolsa de maní, o Bob Esponja estoy tan cerca de descubrir este caso que casi puedo saborearlo... ¡No!, perdón mi mente está divagando después de dos horas seguidas sin dejar de ver el monitor, ahora sí:**

 **En el siguiente capítulo, la batalla final, una rendición de cuentas, ¿podrá Dishi ver de nuevo a su abuelo?, ¿Grulla y Víbora se reconciliarán y salvaran los valles de la Acaademia Lee Da?, ¿Dishi y Tigresa enocontraran a Po?, todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo... debo decirles que con los dos siguientes capítulos esta historia habrá finalizado.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a continuar, también les hago la invitación a que se den una vuelta por mis demás historias, estoy seguro que les gustarán. Sin más que agregar nos vemos hasta la próxima, se despide su amigoy escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


	16. Ajuste de cuentas

**Se martilla la cabeza, el dolor es muy intenso, sus ojeras son prominentes a tal grado de que parece que se puso pintura en sus ojos, el cenicero tiene más de veinte colillas de cigarro, la taza manchada de tinta demuestra su afán enfermizo de acabar su obra antes de que llegue el alba, revisa su reloj: 3:00 A.M. Lee de principio a fin con la intención de cuidar muy bien los detalles, al ver que no hay un error, escribe el punto final, retira la hoja de la máquina y la guarda en una carpeta muy gruesa. Se levanta de su silla y se va a su cuarto tratando de conciliar el sueño.**

 **¡Por fin!, después de meses, sí, ¡meses!, de tratar de acabr este capítulo, de exprimir mi imagincación al máximo con tal de que quedar exactamente cómo lo imaginé, y aquí esta frente a ustedes, el penúltimo capítulo, sólo falta el epílogo con lo que finaliza esta historia que me tomó un año, y eso es una hazaña para mí, ya que lo máximo que me había tardo en una historia eran tres meses o cuatro, y esta es lo más largo que me he tardado en escribirla, ahora conozco en carne propia lo que otros escritores sienten al no poder acabar su obra después de mucho tiempo.**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos, comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Ajuste de cuentas**

 _El amanecer era un espectáculo que solo los poetas y los enamorados sabían apreciar, el alba amenazaba con dar inicio a un nuevo día. Los rayos del sol iluminaba de poco a poco las montañas, los árboles y el suelo. Practicaban la forma "pequeña imaginación", era la más básica del estilo, pero era muy importante porque de ahí se desglosaban las diversas técnicas además de que se lograba la coordinación y se podía volver ambidiestro._

 _Eran unos niños, estaban emocionados por aprender, el maestro Leung Bik; un zorro del sur de China, vestía con un qi zeng gris, su pelaje rojo, con unas líneas diagonales blancas que le adornaban la cara y sus patas negras resaltaban muy bien su vestimenta. Tenía setenta años de edad._

 _—El wing chun tiene cómo principio la suavidad, mientras más suave lo practiques más rápido avanzarás y lograrás frenar todo estilo duro —explicó observando los movimientos de los tres niños._

 _—¿Puedo vencer a cualquiera que se meta conmigo? —preguntó el lobo de pelaje claro, los otros dos niños; el lobo de pelaje café oscuro y la loba de pelaje blanco, rieron por la pregunta. Tenían siete años de edad. Vestían un qi zeng negro, todos parejos para ser iguales._

 _—Chan, el principio de las artes marciales es la compasión, nunca debes buscar vencer a los demás, lo que debes buscar es vencerte a ti mismo, perfeccionar tu conducta y técnica —los tres se detuvieron por el comentario._

 _—¿Tienen otra pregunta? —la lobita levantó su pata —, adelante._

 _—Maestro, ¿quién inventó este estilo? —Leung Bik sonrió feliz por esa pregunta._

 _—¿Han visto la estatua que está en el centro del Valle? —los tres asintieron —, ella es Wing Chun, es la que trajo el estilo, pues se refugió en las montañas, dónde contó que una monja le enseñó este estilo —los niños silbaron muy impresionados —. Muy buena pregunta Ying, y tú Wah, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?_

 _—No maestro, quiero seguir entrenando para llegar a ser cómo usted —Ying y Chan sonrieron por su determinación._

No podía creerlo, era algo que no se esperaría, parecía sacado de alguna fantasía, Chao lo miraba incrédulo, no sabía cómo preguntarle acerca de dicha afirmación.

—¿Qué ocurre panda?, ¿quiénes son los niños de la pintura?

—Somos Tigresa y yo… esto es una señal, el destino nos quiere juntos, si somos el uno para el otro, y ninguna ley nos lo impedirá —el anciano sonrió feliz por ese descubrimiento.

—Muchas felicidades Po.

—Debo salir de aquí, ¡tengo que decirle a Tigresa! —exclamó golpeando los barrotes con los nudillos, los cuales crujieron, pero no le importó en lo absoluto.

—Panda, si no te calmas jamás podrás salir de aquí —comentó con serenidad —, la paciencia es muy importante, es una virtud, y por lo visto a ti te falta mucho conocerla y adquirirla.

—Lo sé, pero estoy preocupado por Tigresa y Dishi, ¿qué les habrá pasado?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero tengo el ligero presentimiento de que no tardarán en llegar —Po lo miró con confusión.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mi tiempo aquí a rendido frutos, he desarrollado mejor mi intuición, y eso es una gran ventaja a la hora de solucionar problemas… es más, te seré sincero… yo presentí que ibas a venir desde hace dos meses —la sorpresa lo invadió nuevamente, ese anciano sabía cómo lograrlo, era muy interesante.

1

Seguía paralizada, no alcanzaba a procesar las palabras que él pronunció, su conciencia se retorció, los recuerdos llegaron de manera fugaz; los insultos y la indiferencia que le dio, cómo a pesar de todo aquello él la defendió de ese maldito, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha, los sollozos se hicieron presentes.

—Adelante —dijo con su voz quebrada, era la segunda vez que lloraba, eso la estaba hartando, ¿por qué tanto sentimentalismo? —, dilo.

Él la abrazó y la besó para sorpresa de ella, sentía cómo el calor invadía sus mejillas, se sonrojó.

—Te amo, nunca lo olvides —dijo cortando el beso —, y me alegro que te arrepientas de todo lo que hiciste.

—Pero… no tiene sentido, ¿acaso no quieres estar siquiera a mano?, no sé, debes hacer algo para que mi conciencia esté tranquila, si no me estaré martillando toda la vida —él sonrió divertido por la situación, pues todo había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados; de una traición dolorosa, pasando a una revelación atrevida, y, ahora una incredulidad y sentido de culpa inaudito.

—No, yo sabré cómo harás que tu culpa se vaya, pero por ahora debemos llegar a Lee Da —ella sonrió, le dio otro beso y se enredó alrededor de su cuello —, sujétese bien señorita que el viaje va hacer muy turbio.

2

Todo el conflicto fue resultado del amor por una hembra, pero ella no era la culpable del conflicto a final de cuentas, el culpable real era aquel que nunca aceptó la realidad y se guardó el rencor en lo más profundo de su ser, de nuevo el gran maestro Oogway tuvo razón y lamentablemente nadie hizo caso a su consejo, dejándose llevar por ese farsante asesino, al cual durante mucho tiempo llamaron "el maestro Chan", que ahora no era digno de llevar ese título.

—Debí haberlo previsto, me siento estúpido, fui engañado cómo un niño —bufó molesto el maestro Buey por la situación.

—Corrección Buey, fuimos engañados, y todo fue perfectamente planeado por Chan —dijo Shifu observando la pintura del maestro Oogway —, lo peor del caso es que desconocemos su paradero, Po y Tigresa están en una misión en el Valle de Wing Chun, Grulla y Víbora irán a Lee Da, Mantis trata de hacer que Mono se recupere, no podemos hacer nada.

—Espera, ¿dijiste Valle de Wing Chun? —Shifu volteó a verlo y asintió con la cabeza —. Históricamente ese valle es el lugar donde nacieron los tres maestros —la memoria vino a Shifu y conectó las pistas.

—Entonces ahí debe estar su paradero —finalmente la razón golpeó su mente.

—Exactamente, tengamos fe en que pueda efectuarse y cómo tú mismo dijiste, hay que confiar en la corazonada de Oogway —dijo Buey sonriendo por ello.

3

Era un gran portón, parecía irrompible, pero cada cosa tiene un punto débil por más escondido que esté, era hora de entrar y ajustar cuentas, esos malditos debían pagar por sus actos, deseaba acabar con Farhan, lo haría morder el polvo y hundirse en su propia mierda, Tigresa por su parte deseaba ver a Po y contarle toda la verdad detrás de su falso arresto, pero igual deseaba hacer que Farhan pagara por ello.

—¿Estás listo Dishi? —preguntó sin retirar su vista del portón.

—Siempre.

—A las tres… una… dos…

—Tres —saltaron e impactaron con una patada voladora, la madera crujió, poco a poco se formaron pequeñas grietas las cuales se fueron extendiendo hasta llegar arriba, dividiendo en siete piezas grandes, cayendo dejando al descubierto la guarida, la cual estaba oscura, se adentraron para poder hacer justicia.

4

Inhalaba el humo de la pipa, se adentraba en sus pulmones, durante un rato se mantenía ahí y luego salía de ellos al ser exhalado. No podía descansar, todo su plan se estaba efectuando a la perfección, dejando a un lado la muerte de Sang a manos del panda, pero algo seguía martillando su mente, no concebía que fuera.

—Veo que la culpa te carcome amigo mío —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, volteó y ahí estaba; la viva imagen de Wah parado y contemplándolo, con una seriedad y paz que le enfermaba.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Wah? —preguntó con una voz rasposa y llena de furia.

—No lo sé, tú me has invocado, quizás se debe a que nunca pudiste llegar al corazón de Ying y no las has superado —se burló de la situación, Chan arrugó el entrecejo molesto.

—¡Cállate! —gritó lanzando sus estrellas, pero sólo atravesaron su esencia sin hacerle el menor daño.

—Dime, ¿qué se siente estar sólo cómo el gusano infeliz que eres?, ¿haber destruido toda tu felicidad por un deseo enfermizo? —desvió la mirada, su cordura se estaba rompiendo, no podía evitarlo, pero al menos reflexionaría por última vez.

—Siempre te considere cómo el más fuerte de nosotros, te vi cómo un rival y amigo que quería superar —dijo con la cabeza gacha, la presencia sonrió con cierta soberbia —, pero eso quedó en el olvido —dio un golpe disipando toda imagen de Wah.

5

Su preocupación aumentaba constantemente, tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera pasar a Dishi, su tía le servía una taza de té de manzanilla para los nervios. Continuaba viendo su retrato, sonreía, lo amaba como a nada en el mundo, deseaba que la situación acabara para volver abrazarlo y besarlo.

—El vencerá a ese maldito, Rong, sabes que él es muy fuerte y está acompañado de la maestra Tigresa, eso será una gran ventaja contra ese león —dijo Fei en tono sereno tratando de animarla.

—Tía, tengo el presentimiento que el león no es el único al que se enfrentarán, hay alguien más —dedujo.

—Y no te equivocas, eso lo aclaró Dishi antes de que fueran por el alcalde para sacarle toda la sopa —mencionó sorprendiéndola.

—¿Enserio? —ella asintió.

6

Chao reía sin parar, nunca en su vida había reído tanto, era divertido convivir con el panda, eso debía admitirse, a pesar de que lo sacase de sus casillas en ocasiones. Po seguía ignorante de su premonición.

—¿Por qué, o cómo presintió que yo iba a llegar? —preguntó.

—En una de tantas luchas por salir de aquí.

 _Recordaba muy bien esa noche, su hombro derecho se dislocó por tantas embestidas a los barrotes, sus muñecas sangraban por los grilletes, se volvió afónico, respiraba con dificultad, cayó de cuclillas derrotado y sin esperanzas, suspiró decepcionado de sí, se maldecía por lo débil que era. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió, terminó por caer al suelo de cara._

— _¡Sáquenme! —una voz se hizo presente, abrió los ojos de golpe volteando a todo lados buscando el causante de ese grito—, ¡esto es un error! —se levantó con dificultad apoyándose en los barrotes con el brazo izquierdo—, ¡yo no debería estar aquí! —pero nadie se encontraba dentro._

 _Ya no coordinaba, su mente divagaba más de lo normal, presentía su muerte en esos momentos, de todas formas nadie lo recordaría, sería cómo una fantasma, un ente común y corriente._

Po no tenía palabras para describir ese hecho, pero era parecido a lo último que Oogway sintió: cuando lo eligió cómo _El Guerrero Dragón_ , no había duda de que el tormento del anciano era duro, le impresionaba su tenacidad por sobrevivir durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué motivación ha hecho que usted quiera salir de aquí? —interrogó, Chao lo miró con la misma serenidad de antes.

—Volver a ver a Dishi, ver cuánto ha crecido, cómo ha mejorado en el wing chun —sonrió al terminar de decir eso.

—Entonces si su presentimiento se cumplió una vez quiere decir que no tardarán en llegar a sacarnos —Chao asintió.

7

Llegaron a la academia Lee Da, estaba vacía, el portón se encontraba abierto, miraron a todos lados vigilando que no hubiera peligro a los alrededores. Ningún rastro de vida, esa era una mala señal. Pero de la nada alguien saltó sobre él derribándolo, trató de contraatacar pero se detuvo al ver quien lo había atacado; la mejor maestra de Lee Da, aquella que le dio la confianza para pasar el reto del banderín rojo, quien le abrió camino en el mundo de las artes marciales: Mei Ling.

—¿Grulla? —preguntó confundida por su presencia.

—El mismo —respondió nervioso por la posición en la que se encontraban: ella encima de él, sus caras estaban separadas por diez centímetros, podían sentir sus respiraciones, humo pareció salir de la cabeza de Víbora.

—Cuanto tiempo, ¿cómo has estado?

—Pues bien y… —no pudo continuar debido a la mirada asesina que Víbora le clavó a ambos, rápidamente se la quitó de encima pero con delicadeza, ella volteó a ver percatándose de la presencia de la maestra.

—Tú debes ser Víbora —ella asintió y la miró con algo de desagrado.

—Y tú debes ser Mei Ling, ¿o me equivoco? — preguntó de manera cortante se arrastró hasta Grulla.

—La misma, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó algo confundida por esa actitud grosera hacia ella.

—Pues cómo te atreves a atacar a mi novio —la mandíbula se desencajó de ella a más no poder por esa afirmación.

—¡Felicidades Grulla! —exclamó abrazándolo haciendo que se pusiera rojo cómo un tomate, Víbora volvió a fulminarla con la mirada, entonces se separó de él —, me disculpo Víbora, pero Grulla siempre fue mi mejor amigo mientras estuvo en la academia y me alegra lo lejos que ha llegado.

Un gran corno sonó expandiéndose por los alrededores, en menos de un segundo salieron de la academia para mirar al horizonte; eran miles de siluetas que se alcanzaban a notar, el horizonte los hacía perderse en la oscuridad que poco a poco se adueñaba del día, eran los mongoles y coreanos bárbaros.

—Parece ser que tendremos que retenerlos por un momento —habló Grulla adoptando una postura seria.

—Así es amigo mío, si no salimos de esta déjame decirte que fue un gusto haberte conocido —Grulla asintió sonriente.

—Grulla, ya te lo dije antes, pero me disculpo por la actitud que tuve contigo mientras estuve con Sihuca, me siento una estúpida, pero estoy profundamente en deuda contigo por salvarme —se acercó a él —, te amo mi gran artista —se besaron, pues esa podría ser su última muestra de cariño, después de diez segundos se separaron.

—Es hora del ajuste de cuentas —dijo Grulla.

Los tres se colocaron en posición de ataque, los últimos rayos del sol estaban a punto de despedir ese día y una nueva historia quedaría plasmada en las batallas legendarias de China.

8

Todo estaba completamente oscuro, sólo las antorchas lograban iluminar la caverna, estaban atentos a cualquier cosa, debían hallar a Po para así poder derrotar a Farhan. Unos pasos se oyeron por la sala, ellos se ocultaron tras los pilares que se encontraban a los lados.

—¿Acaso creen que no me di cuenta de su llegada? —interrogó el león mientras aplaudía cínico —. Me impresiona cómo hicieron que ese cobarde maricón les soplará la ubicación, pero bueno, él no saldrá vivo de esa, cómo tampoco Kai.

Esa revelación fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Tigresa saltó con la intención de rasgarle la cara, pero él la esquivó propinándole un rodillazo en el abdomen sofocándola y dejándola fuera de combate.

—Creí que iba a dar más pelea maestra, es una lástima que sea tan débil —Dishi salió, se notaba la furia en su mirada, deseaba asesinarlo, pero antes quería verlo sufrir y que experimentara en carne propia el dolor que sintió Rong debido a la golpiza que él cobardemente le propinó —. Y por cierto, ¿cómo se encuentra Rong?, ¿va mejorando? —Dishi tensó su mandíbula, ese bastardo malnacido no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de sus acciones como si no haya sido nada.

—Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho infeliz —Sibak rio divertido y algo retador.

—Mírame, estoy temblando de miedo —se quitó su kurta dejando al descubierto su gran masa corporal, su formado torso y brazos, parecía un gran árbol, se inclinó para verlo a los ojos, pues la diferencia de tamaños era muy grande —, ¿quieres que acabe contigo rápido o lento? —preguntó mofándose, pero de repente Dishi dio un golpe con sus nudillos meñique y anular de su pata derecha directo a su nariz ocasionado que sangrara rápidamente. Sibak se tocó la parte afectada para ver lo inimaginable, sangre, ¡él estaba sangrando!

—¡Hijo de puta! —rugió molesto, Dishi sonrió colocando su pierna derecha adelante y la izquierda atrás formando una L, extendiendo su brazo derecho al frente apuntando sus dedos a la cara de Sibak y la otra pata a la altura de su codo con los dedos mirando hacia el techo.

—Adelante mastodonte —Sibak se acercó en la posición de arco y flecha lanzando un zarpazo, pero Dishi desvió el ataque formando una especie de cucharon con el dorso de su mano y sin perder el tiempo se acercó y lo empujó con su hombro izquierdo estrellándolo contra la pared. La furia de Sibak aumentaba, Dishi se burlaba de la situación.

Mientras Dishi combatía contra el león, con dificultad tomó una antorcha de las que estaban en la pared y bajó por las escaleras, tal vez eso conducía a las mazmorras, pero ignoraba que era vigilada en su camino. Era largo, más de lo que imaginaba, conforme avanzaba un olor putrefacto invadía más y más el lugar, más que mazmorras parecían catacumbas.

—¡Po! —gritó tratando de localizarlo, pero nada se oía.

Continuó caminando aún más abajo, ya eran cinco metros, pero tenía que verlo otra vez —. ¿Estás aquí?

9

Volteó hacia la derecha, esa voz era inconfundible, ¿podía ser?, de nuevo la escuchó llamándolo, ya no podía seguir dudándolo, era ella y lo buscaba, una felicidad indescriptible lo invadió.

—¿La escucha? —preguntó a Chao emocionado.

—¿A quién?

—A mi amada Tigresa, ya está por aquí, no tardaremos mucho en salir —Chao asintió contento —. ¡Estoy aquí amor! —gritó, los pasos tomaron más fuerza, la luz iluminó aún más el lugar. Rompió los barrotes y las cadenas liberándolos, se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse, se extrañaban el uno al otro.

—No sabes… —decía entre besos —lo mucho… que estaba… preocupada por… ti.

—Yo… me encontraba… igual.

—Otra cosa… los… puentes… fueron cortados por Farhan… y sus secuaces… y… el… alcalde… los encubrió.

—Lo… sé… yo maté a uno de ellos… era una pantera… —Tigresa paró al oír eso —, fue sin querer, traté de salvarlo pero él cayó —aclarando ese punto volvieron a besarse—, y… por cierto… no se llama… Farhan… su nombre… verdadero… es… Sibak —Chao miraba la escena sintiéndose fuera de lugar, se alejó un poco para dejar a los tórtolos solos.

—Debemos… ir a ayudarle a Dishi… está arriba —Chao se emocionó ante ello.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó interrumpiendo el momento, Tigresa lo miró extrañada.

—Tigresa, él es Chao, es el abuelo de Dishi…

—¿Enserio? —Chao asintió sonriente mientras se reverenciaba al igual que ella —, no puedo creerlo, yo creí que había muerto.

—Todos piensan eso —comentó haciendo reír a los maestros.

—Pero no solo eso, él también es el hijo de los maestros Wah y Ying —sus se expandieron cómo dos cucharones ante esa revelación.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿los maestros asesinados por los cuales se creó la ley que restringía los romances entre maestros? —Po asintió —. Esto es de verdad impresionante, ¿entonces porque Dishi nunca nos contó eso?

—Porque él no lo sabe, nunca se lo comenté a su padre ni a él.

—Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando?, vamos ayudar a Dishi —pero de la nada unas estrellas fueron disparadas con dirección a ellos, las cuales esquivaron con dificultad debido a la velocidad con el cual fueron lanzadas, voltearon a ver al culpable del movimiento: Lateef, vestía su pantalón amarillo con líneas negras a los costados.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Po, Chao y Tigresa negaron con la cabeza por la inocencia del panda.

—Me sorprende que aun con tu estupidez seas un gran contrincante —dijo molesto.

—Po, él es al que enfrentamos esa noche en el bosque —su memoria iluminó su mente cómo un relámpago rápido y efímero.

—Diantres, debemos detenerlo —Lateef rio por eso.

—Me he preparado día y noche con el único fin de destruirlos, ustedes caerán —amenazó.

Se acercó a ellos de forma veloz, específicamente a Po dio una patada de giratoria con su talón de uno ciento ochenta grados en posición semi agachada conectándola en su mejilla derecha, Tigresa lanzó una patada detrás de él directo a la espalda, en menos de un segundo se impulsó hacia atrás levantando con ambos brazos el cuerpo completo dando una voltereta con la intención de conectar una patada con el empeine de la pierna izquierda en la nuca de ella. Tigresa esquivó el movimiento y logró conectar una palmada en su abdomen haciendo que retrocediera, pero él no perdió el tiempo saltó girando sobre sí mismo cayendo sobre ella tratando de aplastarla con las plantas, pero ella levantó ambos brazos entre cruzando las muñecas, adelantando la pierna derecha sosteniendo su peso en la izquierda en postura del felino cubriendo el golpe, Lateef dio una voltereta hacia atrás cayendo en cuatro patas.

Sin notarlo Po propinó una patada voladora en la espalda estrellándolo contra los barrotes de una de las celdas, cortándose el pómulo izquierdo y sangrando de la nariz, Lateef se dio la vuelta para verlo con una rabia indescriptible, giró ayudado con sus brazos y los talones para luego desde el suelo dar una patada giratoria con el talón directo a la mandíbula, esta vez Po cubrió su ataque con ambas patas y lo empujó tumbándolo al suelo, sin esperar nada se levantó se apoyó sobre su brazo izquierdo impulsando sus piernas para dar una patada doble con las plantas mandándolo a volar casi hasta el final de las mazmorras. Tigresa estaba agitada, algo inconcebible para una maestra consumada como ella, en cambio el zorro parecía que no perdía ningún gramo de energía.

—No podremos vencerlo —dijo, Lateef tiró una patada completamente recta con la intención de conectarla en la mandíbula, ella giró hacia su lado izquierdo propinándole un codazo en las costillas en la posición del jinete, haciéndolo caer.

—Ustedes morirán —dijo levantándose una vez más, menos de un segundo se impulsó hacia adelante levantando con ambos brazos el cuerpo completo dando una vuelta lateral con la intención de propinar una patada en la parte superior del cráneo. Movimiento que fue fácilmente esquivado por Tigresa , cayendo de pie pero dándole la espalda a ella, aprovechando esa distracción lanzando un golpe con la palma izquierda, pero Lateef giró sobre su propio eje conectando la patada con el talón directo a la nuca haciendo que perdiera su equilibrio, una vez más volvía a caer con esa técnica, con la ventaja una vez más, giró hacia atrás sobre sí mismo golpeando su mandíbula con el empeine, estaba mareada, entonces él ganchó su brazo derecho con sus piernas haciendo una voltereta proyectándola contra el suelo logrando la llave de sumisión, jalando con sus pies cómo si de una palanca se tratase.

—Ahora si romperé tu brazo y no podrás practicar tu preciado wu shu —sus huesos crujieron, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta —, ¡sufre maldita puta! —pero sin esperarlo Po cayó de panzazo sofocándolo y liberando a Tigresa de esa técnica. Se alejaron a dos metros de él, Po levantó a Tigresa apoyándola en su hombro.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos para derrotarlo? —preguntó Po, ella no sabía qué hacer, toda su cabeza daba vueltas.

—Unan sus estilos para formar uno solo en combate, así lograran vencerle, ustedes dos se complementan, no tendrán ninguna dificultad al hacerlo —aconsejó Chao, ellos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron.

Retrocedía un pie y luego el otro en diagonal con ambas piernas separadas acercándose a ellos, sin esperar nada dio una voltereta lateral golpeando las costillas de Po con una velocidad impresionante que apenas si se lograba ver que lo tocara.

—Ahora —indicó Po.

Tigresa saltó al centro de la arena propinándole un golpe directo a la sien haciendo que se tambaleara, Po dio una patada circular con su pierna derecha directo a su cara haciéndolo girar un poco.

—Tigresa elévalo —ella dio una patada a su barbilla lanzándolo hacia el techo.

Po corrió con una velocidad impresionante hacia uno de los barrotes de la celda y se impulsó para tomarlo en el aire aferrándose a él en un abrazo, giró sobre sí mismo impactando su cuello en el suelo.

—Eso debió doler —mencionó Chao debido al movimiento.

Sorpresivamente esa técnica no le hizo ni un solo rasguño, en menos de un segundo ya estaba de pie, Lateef de repente dio una patada de giratoria con su talón de uno ciento ochenta grados en posición semi agachada, Po la pescó con su brazo izquierdo, y con su pata derecha la aferró a él rápidamente dio una patada con la planta de la pata derecha directo a la mandíbula arrojándoselo a Tigresa, ella lo detuvo poniéndolo de pie.

—A las tres Po —él asintió, ambos se colocaron en postura en la postura de arco y flecha; Chao pudo ver cómo un gran tigre y un dragón estaban por entrelazarse formando el ying y el yang —, una —se desplazaron hacia adelante —, dos…

—Tres —dijo Po al mismo tiempo que impactaban el golpe de fuego, Tigresa en su abdomen y Po en la espalda, un estruendo sonó por todas las mazmorras, varios huesos se rompieron, cayendo al suelo de cara finalmente derrotado. Ambos cayeron de sentón agotados por la pelea.

—Ahora si pudimos derrotarlo, vamos, debemos ir a ayudar a Dishi —dijo Tigresa respirando con lago de dificultad.

—No perdamos el tiempo, Dishi nos necesita, vamos —habló Chao, ambos se levantaron enseguida y salieron de ahí.

10

Las flechas empezaron a caer sobre la academia con la intención de asesinarlos, Grulla se elevó a cinco metros de altura, la cantidad de bárbaros era catastrófica, lograban llenar cómo cinco valles, y lo peor de todo es que no tardarían mucho en llegar a cada uno de los poblados que se encontraban a los alrededores.

—¡Alas de justicia! —exclamó haciendo la onda de aire la cual rompió todas las flechas que eran disparadas al igual que los arcos y las lanzas, pero aun así no frenaban sus pasos. Presentía una muerte segura. Unas estrellas se clavaron en sus alas derribándolo, cayendo sobre el techo de la academia.

—¡Grulla! —gritaron las maestras horrorizadas, subieron lo más rápido que pudieron a auxiliarlo.

—No podremos hacer mucho, estamos muertos —pero de la nada varios maestros llegaron colocándose en posición de combate, Mei Ling se sorprendió, eran todos los maestros de la academia. Eran más de mil maestros y más tres mil alumnos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—Renunciamos a seguir las normas de esa maldita ley, pero nunca renunciaríamos a proteger a los ciudadanos que ponen su esperanza en nosotros —dijo el que dirigía la academia un buey que solo usaba un pantalón de color rojo —. ¡Por la academia Lee Da! —gritó llamando a la unión y lucha por los desamparados.

—¡Por la academia! —gritaron los demás al unísono.

11

Dishi comenzó a desplazarse por la sala, cambiando el lado de su postura mientras se movía, buscaba descifrar por donde atacar, Sibak lo imitaba, sus ojos echaban fuego. Se desplazó adelantando el pie derecho en la postura de arco y flecha al frente mientras adelantaba sus manos juntas haciendo un golpe similar al _golpe de fuego_ , Dishi bloqueó el golpe con su palma izquierda mientras que su mano derecha atacaba quedando el dorso de la izquierda pegado al lado de su codo mientras adelantaba el pie derecho con el talón levantado sosteniendo el peso en su izquierda formando una "L". Antes de que Dishi pudiera conectar un golpe en su cara, Sibak se agachó para defenderse y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó el cuerpo de Dishi a la altura de la cintura, manteniendo la pata derecha con una presa en su pantalón.

Sibak estiró las piernas sujetando con fuerza a Dishi con ayuda de sus brazos, empujó su abdomen hacía arriba y lo elevó, se arqueó hacía atrás apoyándose en el suelo y proyectó a Dishi detrás de sí mismo sobre la espalda.

—Ahora no podrás hacer nada maldita escoria —Dishi se levantó con dificultad, tambaleante, todo se veía borroso, nada se distinguía.

Sibak saltó y cayó en diagonal conectando una patada con el talón directo en la cara, Dishi rodó hasta un pilar golpeándose el abdomen sofocándose.

—¿Y quién está en el suelo pedazo de mierda? —preguntó riéndose por el estado de Dishi. Se levantó nuevamente, debía derrotarlo, tenía que hacerlo por Rong.

Se colocó en posición de sombra indicándole con su pata izquierda que atacara. Caminó hacia él con altanería, Dishi seguía tambaleándose, estando demasiado cerca se agachó y giró sobre si mismo dibujando un gran círculo haciéndolo flotar por breve tiempo, con una rapidez increíble dio un rodillazo directo en su espalda doblegándolo formando una "U" invertida y aprovechando eso con las dos palmas juntas impactó en su abdomen, retirando su pierna haciéndolo caer de espaldas golpeándose en la nuca.

—Mírale el lado bueno, ahora podrás estar junto a Rong día y noche —Dishi tenía los ojos cerrados, Sibak lo levantó, lo puso en uno de los pilares.

Avanzó adelantando el pie derecho sosteniendo el peso ahí mientras retraía el brazo izquierdo al costado e impulsaba al derecho girando la cadera para dar el impacto; conectando el golpe directo a la cara contrayéndola estrellándola contra el pilar resquebrajándolo, sin esperar nada empujó su pierna izquierda sosteniendo el peso en la derecha y con sus dedos dio una patada directo al diafragma rompiendo el pilar, Dishi cayó una vez más.

—Nunca complacerás a Rong como yo, no con esa energía, lástima que la muy perra te eligió, por eso la castigue, y por lo visto le fascinó —dijo riéndose de forma macabra.

 _Su abuelo golpeaba ese gran tronco, intercambiaba golpes con los nudillos, palmas, codos y patadas, todo eso a una velocidad impresionante, la corteza del árbol se desprendía, tanto que parecía que ese árbol se terminaría cortando, pero desechaba la idea por lo fantasioso de la misma, detuvo su actividad._

 _—Dishi, ¿crees que el árbol caerá? —Dishi negó con la cabeza respondiendo la pregunta —, pues déjame decirte que lo hará._

 _—No lo creo, ese árbol tiene siglos ahí, ni pegándole durante tres años seguidos logrará caer —el anciano sonrió._

 _—¿Ves estás rajaduras? —señaló a dos raíces que estaban a los extremos, en medio había otras dos. Ahí es dónde estaba golpeando._

 _—Sí._

 _—¿Por qué crees que golpeo en esos lugares? —volvió a preguntar._

 _—¿Porque esa es su altura? —Chao rio por la inocencia de su nieto._

 _—No, estas partes son la base del árbol, lo cual se puede transportar a un tipo grande y muy musculoso —Dishi prestaba toda la atención posible —, por ejemplo, si trato de golpearlo en su torso —golpeó en el centro del tronco, sus nudillos crujieron, empezaron a sangrar._

 _—¡Abuelo!_

 _—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, pero cómo pudiste observar no pude lograr nada y sólo terminé lastimándome —volvió a golpear las rajaduras, lago crujió, y no fueron los huesos de Chao —, si en lugar de buscar un golpe, se castigan los músculos o la base del contrincante —el árbol comenzó a romperse, la mandíbula de Dishi se desencajó a más no poder —, él será derrotado más fácil de lo que uno cree —el árbol cayó —. Recuerda, el principio del wing chun es la suavidad, nunca trates de igual la fuerza del enemigo, tratada de retenerla y vencerla con suavidad._

Abrió los ojos abruptamente, ya nada se veía borroso, se tocó la cara, su pata se llenó de sangre, se levantó, Sibak comenzó aplaudir de manera sarcástica mientras Dishi se acercaba a él, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca impactó un golpe en su cara, estaba impresionado, pero Sibak también dio un puñetazo, pero no lo movió ni un centímetro. Volvió a tirar golpes pero Dishi los desvió y dio una patada atrás de su rodilla tumbándolo. Se levantó con rapidez y saltó dando una patada giratoria queriendo impactar su talón izquierdo en la mejilla.

Dishi se adelantó deslizándose impactando su codo en su cara rompiendo la técnica que pretendía efectuar, con su pierna izquierda se deslizó hasta a un lado y con la planta de pata derecha hundió en su lado lateral de la rodilla derecha tumbándolo.

—¿Quién está ahora en el suelo? —preguntó mofándose.

—¡No puede ser! —rodó hasta pegarse en la pared, de nueva cuenta estaba de pie.

—Pues créelo gato, parece ser que la pared irrompible si puede romperse de todas formas.

—¡Maldito!

Se colocó en postura de arco y flecha alta, estaba decidido, sí conectaba un golpe Dishi moriría. Se desplazó con una velocidad impresionante con el fin de conectar el golpe recto directo al cuello, Dishi giró noventa grados a la izquierda desviando el ataque con su mano derecha y con la izquierda conectando un golpe con sus nudillos anular y el de en medio directo a la mejilla derecha, sin dejar que hiciera algo más, Dishi comenzó a lanzar puñetazos muy veloces avanzando con desliz mientras Sibak retrocedía intentando esquivarlos. Sibak se aprisionó contra un pilar y entonces Dishi comenzó a golpearlo con diferentes partes del cuerpo y en diferentes lados; con el codo, las palmas, el canto de las manos, los dorsos, los pies, las rodillas, etc. Directamente en la cara, cuello, torso, brazos y más.

Dishi dio el golpe certero directo a la nariz haciendo que la nuca chocara contra el pilar rebotando y quedando a centímetros de las garras de Dishi que estaban listas para clavarse, entonces poco a poco fue cerrando la pata hasta que se formó de nuevo el puño, Sibak cayó al suelo sentado y sangrante, el combate había terminado, la cuenta estaba saldada.

—Espero que te pudras junto con la miserable puta de Rong.

—El único miserable aquí eres tú, te veré en el infierno bastardo infeliz —dio un último rodillazo rompiéndole el cuello, Sibak murió en menos de un segundo.

Unos aplausos sonaron detrás de él, volteó rápidamente, el causante de ellos era un encapuchado, le llegaba a los hombros en estatura, estaba encorvado.

—Me impresionaste en verdad, venciste a ese cabrón cuando él parecía que te derrotaría, eres alguien increíble Dishi —eso lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿cómo ese encapuchado sabía su nombre? —, me recuerdas mucho a tu bisabuelo Wah.

12

Llegaron a la sala, el cadáver de Sibak yacía en el suelo, el olor de la sangre esparcida por todos lados penetraba el olfato de todos, era asqueroso, Tigresa buscaba a Dishi pero no lo encontraba, Po se extrañó por eso. Chao se preocupó, algo no pintaba bien.

—¡Dishi! —llamó Po, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

—Pero él estaba aquí, peleando con Farhan, digo Sibak… no entiendo que pudo pasar —Chao miró a su alrededor, pero de pronto cayó algo en el mero centro, era un lobo ahorcado, colgando cómo un péndulo, los tres se horrorizaron por la escena.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó desconcertado por esa imagen.

—La poca cordura de Chan se ha esfumado, este era su secuaz más fiel y útil —de la nada cayó Dishi al fondo, colgando de cabeza, cuatro hilos de sangre escurrían de su cabeza y cara, estaba sujetando con cadenas de plata pura, tenía la cara roja debido a la presión, parecía que llevaba tiempo así.

—Diablos, ayúdenme a liberarlo, de lo contrario podría colapsar —unas carcajadas se expandieron por todo el lugar, Tigresa tragó grueso.

Unos aplausos acompañaban la perturbadora carcajada, formando así una sinfonía estridente y macabra. La luz de la luna empezó a traspasar en el centro, no tenía explicación lógica de por dónde entraba, pero ahí estaba el túnel de luz.

—Esto es de verdad interesante, lo único malo fue de que Dishi no diera mucha pelea, pero no lo culpo, Sibak lo agotó demasiado —habló burlándose de su estado, Chao arrugó el entrecejo lleno de rabia.

—Pagarás por todos tus crímenes maldito adefesio —amenazó terminando de liberar a Dishi y colocarlo con cuidado en el suelo.

—Es curioso que eso mismo haya dicho tu nieto antes de su aplastante derrota.

 _Dishi lo miró con confusión debido a esa mención, Chan sonrió, Dishi sentía algo raro en su aura, no podía confiar, se colocó en posición de ataque, Chan soltó una carcajada._

 _—¿Quién rayos es usted y cómo sabe mi nombre? —cuestionó con la decisión de atacar._

 _—Sólo te diré que yo fui el causante de la desaparición de tu abuelo Chao —Dishi sintió cómo la furia se apoderó de él, ese bastardo pagaría aquello que lo hizo quedarse huérfano._

 _—Pagarás por todos tus crímenes maldito adefesio —Dishi tensó la mandíbula y saltó cayendo en diagonal tratando de conectar una patada, pero de entre las sombras salió el lobo tacleándolo con una fuerza impresionante estrellándolo contra la pared, se descalabró, sangre empezó a salir de su nuca._

 _El lobo empezó a dar puñetazos múltiples ocasionando que sangrara aún más, después de dos minutos lo noqueó. Se notaba la furia en el lobo, cómo una bestia salvaje que sólo guiado por sus instintos asesinos desea destruir al oponente._

 _—Ahora cuelga de los pies para dejarlo de cabeza —ordenó Chan._

 _—Si jefe —así lo hizo, amarrándolo con las cadenas de plata, después jalo de una palanca elevándolo a tres metros de alto. Él bajó esperando otra indicación._

 _—Muy bien hecho Hang, pero tus servicios ya no son requeridos —el lobo lo miró extrañado por esa mención, pero fue sorprendido por un puñetazo que lo hizo dar una media vuelta, Chan le golpeó en la parte trasera de la rodilla haciéndolo hincarse._

 _—¿Qué rayos está pasando? —preguntó consternado._

 _—Te libero de tus deberes soldado —en menos de un minuto le rompió el cuello matándolo al instante. Arrastró su cuerpo hacia otra cadena, lo colgó el cuello y lo elevó a los mismos metros que Dishi._

Era perturbador, cómo él mismo se deshizo de uno de sus secuaces, era algo inconcebible, ya ni Shen hizo esa maniobra, sólo con aquel que lo traicionó. Chan se retiró la capucha revelando al fin su cara; el pelaje que alguna vez fue café claro ahora era de un tono amarillento, la piel le colgaba y las arrugas cubrían toda su cara, era asqueroso verlo.

—Pero creen que combatiremos así nadamás, no, esto debe ser muy divertido —jaló de una palanca que estaba detrás de él, las antorchas de las pared fueron lanzadas hacia ellos, las cuales esquivaron con dificultad. Cayeron formando un círculo de fuego alrededor de ellos —. ¡Es hora de que el juego final empiece!

13

Los mongoles y coreanos les superaban en número, pero los maestros les daban una guerra que no podían concebir. Las artes marciales eran muy profundas y ocultaban cosas que sólo los maestros consumados podían descubrir.

—¡Mei Ling!, ¡debemos formar una sola línea para cubrir todas las flechas! —volvieron a llover montones de flechas, las cuales eran cubierta con pedazos de maderas que estaban regados por algunas partes.

Víbora seguía cuidando a Grulla, estaba sanando sus alas, mientras todo el caos se desataba.

—¿Te han dicho que te ves muy hermosa cuando estás curando a la gente? —las mejillas de ella adoptaron un tono rosado, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir un calor indescriptible, era vergüenza por ese alago.

—Grulla, no es el momento para ser cursi —dijo tratando de evadir su nerviosismo.

—¿Y por qué no lo sería? —cuestionó riendo ligeramente —. Digo, es ideal, una batalla librándose a nuestras espaldas, tú y yo juntos, tú cuidándome cual enfermera, yo el guerrero caído… es una trama cliché cómo muchos de los pergaminos que compras cada fin de semana que llegan los comerciantes extranjeros.

—Eres un tonto —dijo riendo un poco, él había logrado romper con la tensión de la situación. Una gran lanza se aproximaba a ellos, Grulla se levantó rápidamente, empujando a Víbora y exponiendo su cuerpo para tratar de salvarla —. ¡Grulla no! —gritó temerosa por su imprudencia, se arrastró lo más rápido que pudo para quitarlo del camino, pero los dos alcanzaron a oír cómo la lanza crujió rompiéndose en dos.

Voltearon asombrados al causante de ello; el maestro Cocodrilo, estaban atónitos por esa aparición pues nunca imaginaron siquiera volver a verlo después de la batalla contra lord Shen.

—Maestro Cocodrilo, ¿qué hace aquí? —preguntó estupefacto Grulla aún con las alas sangrantes.

—Supuse que habría problemas y no vendría mal un poco de acción —comentó sonriendo y lanzándose hacia el campo de batalla.

14

—Así es Buey, una gran batalla está librándose en estos momentos y nadie será testigo para guardarla en la historia de China, y nosotros no estaremos presentes —comentó Shifu reflexivo sobre la situación.

—Así es Shifu, y eso me enoja —dijo golpeando uno de los pilares del salón.

15

Abría los ojos lentamente, en un principio todo su alrededor se veía borroso, la cabeza le daba vueltas, con dificultad logró ponerse de pie. Meneó con ligereza la cabeza para terminar de reaccionar y poder recuperar el conocimiento.

Cuando por fin pudo volver en sí vio a su alrededor un gran bosque con neblina, se podía sentir un frío abrasador, un dolor en su estómago se hizo presente, las náuseas regresaron, vomitó, se formó un charco de sangre negra. Sintió una repulsión inconcebible, empezaba a agitarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —se preguntó así mismo —, ¿dónde rayos estoy? —una onda de viento lo empujó hasta estrellarse con un tronco de los miles de pinos que se encontraban a su alrededor.

Se quejó debido al fuerte golpe que recibió, miró para todas partes tratando de detectar aquella amenaza que estaba cerca, un golpe le impactó en la cara haciéndolo caer, eso le estaba hartando.

—¿Qué diablos? —unas risas se oyeron en la lejanía.

"Es muy débil", fue cómo un murmullo del aire, "no tiene posibilidad", miraba para todos lados de forma frenética tratando de identificar al culpable de la situación.

"Es una lástima que Rong no volverá a verlo", al oír eso su paciencia se agotó.

—¡Manifiéstate de una vez por todas! —gritó harto de todo lo que acontecía alrededor de él. Varias figuras salieron de los troncos, eran siluetas negras, estaban encapuchadas: eran diez, formaron dos filas indias paralelas a él —. ¿Qué está pasando? —una de ellas saltó hacia él conectando una patada voladora en su pecho mandándolo a volar siete metros, las demás sombras solo se limitaban a burlarse de él.

Dishi se levantó con dificultad, sentía un profundo dolor en los huesos, con cada paso parecía que miles de alfileres se le enterraran en la espalda y nuca, ocasionándole un descontrol de su equilibrio.

Otra de las sombras saltó tacleándolo y empujándolo al aire para que de esta forma todas las demás sombras lo castigaran de manera simultánea: patadas, golpes directos al diafragma, zarpazos en la espalda, costillas y rostro, todo eso en menos de cinco segundos. Cayó de cara el suelo, la sangre no tardó en fluir formando un gran charco alrededor de él. Todo dio vueltas nuevamente mientras la risa de las sombras penetraba en lo más hondo de su mente creando un caos indescriptible, una fuerte vibración sacudió su pelaje.

—¿Quién crees que sea aquel que te hace todo esto? —preguntó una voz irreconocible para él, por el timbre y serenidad de la misma deducía con facilidad que le pertenecía a un anciano, levantó la mirada percatándose del individuo; una gran tortuga que portaba un bastón y un sombrero al igual que una capa alrededor de su caparazón, el viento lo hacía ver imponente.

—¿Eh? —pronunció confundido —, ¿quién es usted? —la tortuga rio ligeramente.

—Aquí lo primordial es responder la primera pregunta que se te ha hecho —Dishi arqueó una ceja, ese anciano era muy extraño —, lo secundario se responderá solo, ahora responde.

—No sé —respondió débil.

—¿Quién crees que sea aquel que te hace todo esto? —Dishi arrugó el entrecejo debido a la misma pregunta.

—Ya le respondí —la tortuga negó con la cabeza —, ¿qué tiene?

—Es que si sabes quién es —Dishi se quedó viéndolo a los ojos durante un rato aún confundido, la tortuga volvió a reír, eso lo estaba irritando, ¿qué le daba tanta risa?, ¿cómo podía estar tranquilo en esa situación? —, si logras quitarle la capucha a una de las figuras lograras descubrir la verdad —le extendió la mano levantándolo, le indicó con un ademán que fuera hacia ellos, él por reflejo obedeció caminado a un paso lento.

De nuevo una de las sombras saltó con la intención de conectar un golpe, pero un bastón detuvo su avance golpeándolo en la cabeza derribándolo, Dishi volteó a ver a la tortuga la cual le indicaba con la mirada que retirara la capucha, él así lo hizo; era Farhan, se congeló brevemente por la revelación, pues nunca se imaginó aquello.

—¿Qué significa esto? —el león sonrió con malicia, pero no hizo nada —, ¿por qué él? —preguntó ahora a la tortuga.

—¿Tú que crees? —responder una pregunta con otra pregunta era algo estúpido para él, pero la tortuga lo hacía por una razón.

—Pero yo lo vencí —recapituló los eventos ocurridos; recordando cada golpe que le había propinado y viceversa —, no tendría ser él.

—Quizás físicamente lo venciste, pero aún no lo has vencido mental y espiritualmente —algo iluminó su mente _: Rong estaba besando al león en la plaza principal mientras la vigilaba oculto entre las casas… Rong llevaba una canasta con listones y los colgaba sobre su casa, sonreía emocionada por el festival, unos grandes brazos la rodearon, ella miró hacia arriba, era él, lo besó y después se dio la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos, le extendió unos listones._

— _Hola Rong —saludó una voz a sus espaldas, ella reconocía esa voz, no podía creerlo, no podía ser cierto, se volteó y lo vio sin la máscara, era Dishi quien sonreía por verla de nuevo._

 _—¡Dishi! —exclamó abrazándolo, él estaba feliz por esa muestra de afecto._

 _—Baja la voz recuerda que estoy exiliado —dijo en tono bromista._

 _—Hace tanto que no te veía —ella no podía evitarlo, fueron años sin verlo._

 _—Ni yo a ti —mintió, pues nunca se alejó de ella desde esa noche._

— _Dejaré que me beses por diez segundos —él se asombró por eso, parecía ser un sueño._

 _—¿Enserio? —ella asintió segura de sí._

 _—Con eso te demostraré que no siento ya lo mismo por ti, adelante, hazlo —él se acercó a ella y unieron sus labios, un fuego recorrió sus cuerpos, sus caras se enrojecieron, parecía que era su primer beso. Cortaron el beso, ella estaba congelada por la sensación —. Cómo te dije… ya no se siente igual —tartamudeaba nerviosa, él volvió a besarla, pero esta vez ella no lo impidió y se dejó llevar, nada podía separarlos, eran uno mismo, un complemento._

— _Y también perdóname por haberte mentido y por haberme mentido a mí misma todo el tiempo._

 _—¿Sobre qué?_

 _—Aún te amo —su corazón bombeó más sangre de lo normal, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, desde las plantas de las patas hasta la nuca._

 _—¿Enserio? —su voz se quebró, no pudo aguantarse, debía aceptar sus debilidades y no reprimirse por ellas._

 _—Sí mi vigilante nocturno —no resistió un segundo más, unió sus labios con los de ella, el tiempo pareció congelarse, sus almas se fundieron creando a un solo ser, aquél que puede traspasar horizontes sin problemas, no existían palabras para describirlo._

Regresó a la realidad, el león seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa burlona y cínica, Oogway asintió, Dishi sonrió comprendiendo finalmente la fuerza que estaba dormida en su interior, y que el motivo por el cual deseaba regresar y lo inspiraba a mejorar día con día su técnica: era ella, su amada Rong, la que juró proteger de todo peligro y por la cual daría su vida si fuese necesario.

Miró al león y lo golpeó en la cara desvaneciendo la figura, ahora solo quedaban nueve, se volteó para encararlas, se colocó en posición de sombra dispuesto a combatir. Las sombras se colocaron en posición de arco y flecha alrededor de él, quedando en medio de todas. Dishi solo contemplaba el horizonte, era una tranquilidad enfermiza e inexplicable.

Una sombra del lado sur se desplazó extendiendo su brazo derecho tratando de conectar un golpe a su nuca, Dishi giró con rapidez y bloqueó con el dorso de su pata formando un cucharon al mismo tiempo que impactaba en la mandíbula quitándole la capucha revelando a otro Farhan, impactando un codazo directo al cuello desvaneciéndolo. De lado norte saltó otro queriendo conectar una patada, él se hizo a un lado y con ambas dio un golpe doble directo a las costillas deshaciéndolo. Poco a poco se redujeron hasta quedar tres, los tres lo atacaron intercambiando golpes, él solo se defendía con el principio de ambiestralidad y continuidad desvaneciendo a los tres de una patada a la sien.

Exhaló sacando todo lo negativo de sí, la tortuga se le acercó reverenciándose.

—Excelente, has vencido tu trauma y restaurado el equilibrio en tu alma —dijo sonriendo.

—No lo hubiese logrado sin usted —la tortuga negó con la cabeza.

—No, tú lo hiciste, yo nadamás te hice preguntas —Dishi rio por eso.

—Es alguien muy sabio, no me ha dicho su nombre.

—Porque no es importante que lo sepas, eso no definió el destino que tu forjaste al derrotar a tus enemigos internos —mencionó con sabiduría y humildad.

—Pero requiero saberlo para que mi cabeza pueda descansar —dijo un poco desesperado por saber la identidad de aquel anciano que gracias a sus consejos hizo que la chispa de fuerza que se apagó volviera a encenderse.

—Bueno, si eso deseas, mi nombre es Oogway.

—Que buen nombre.

—Puede ser, ahora ve a cumplir tu destino —Dishi arrugó el entrecejo nuevamente —, te están esperando para que puedas derrotar a Chan —chasqueó los dedos, todo se resquebrajó y cayó al vacío perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

16

Chan saltó hacia Chao conectándole un golpe con su palma en la cara lanzándolo fuera del aro de fuego, dejando así indefenso el cuerpo inconsciente de Dishi, pero Po logró quitarlo dándole un panzazo. Tigresa lo interceptó propinándole una patada con el dorso directo a la sien, pero Chan la bloque de forma sencilla tomándola y proyectándola al suelo golpeándose en la nuca.

—Me impresiona el hecho de que seas la sangre primogénita de Wah y de aquella que tanto amé Chao —dijo en burla —, eres demasiado débil, y eso que yo soy un anciano decrépito, eres una desgracia para tus padres y el wu shu.

—¡No se saldrá con la suya Chan! —exclamó Po desplazándose en posición de arco y flecha al frente conectando un golpe con los nudillos anular y corazón directo en su rostro, moviéndolo solo cinco centímetros para sorpresa del panda.

—Que puedo decir de ti panzón —dijo sonriendo de forma perturbadora y algo esquizofrénica, Po dio una palmada directo al cuello pero Chan girando el brazo hacia afuera, similar al ala de una grulla, desvió su ataque entonces apresó el brazo haciendo una llave, doblándole el brazo al punto de casi rompérselo, Po gritó de dolor —, me asombra de verdad que Oogway te haya elegido cómo el _Guerrero Dragón_ , pero de todas formas él era muy débil, un anciano loco que en los últimos años de su vida ya no coordinaba bien su mente y acciones —Po arrugó el entrecejo por las palabras del lobo —, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que yo siempre fui más fuerte que él, pero nunca quise demostrarlo por temor a las represalias que los maestros del Consejo tendrías a consecuencia de, pero ahora me arrepiento de jamás poner en su lugar al "gran maestro".

—¡Púdrete! —exclamó molesto Po por la actitud altanera del lobo, no había duda que lo que Chao le dijo en la celda era cierto: " _Él no es un héroe, sólo es un narcisista con deseos de supremacía, que al no obtener lo que anhelaba asesinó a los maestros para poder promulgar esa bazofia que los imbéciles del Consejo aprobaron"_ —, ¡maldito narcisista! —dio un cabeza a su nariz liberándose de la llave y conectando varios golpes en el abdomen, cara, costillas y todo aquello que lo debilitara para poder vencerlo de una vez por todas y hacer justicia por aquellos maestros afectados por la ley que él creó.

De la nada Chan giró su brazo derecho dibujando un gran círculo desviando el golpe haciendo que Po girara levemente exponiendo su costado, en ese instante se deslizó haciendo la "garra del tigre" de sus costillas, algo se rompió, empujándolo hasta rozar un centímetro en el fuego.

Tigresa con su pie dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados levantando a Chan dejándolo indefenso en el aire, entonces le dio una patada haciendo que se envolviera en las llamas, Tigresa cayó agotada por esa técnica, pero Chan se retiró su capucha la cual se desintegró por el fuego.

—Que técnica tan pobre, maestra, esperaba mucho de usted, siendo que es la líder de los Cinco Furiosos y la maestra más fuerte del Palacio junto al Guerrero Dragón —la risa que emitía penetraba las fibras sensibles casi queriendo romper los tímpanos —, ¡parece ser que Shifu no les enseñó nada, sólo comportarse cómo bebés que necesitan a su mami cuando se caen o quieren un caramelo —se estaba hartando de su mofa, ¿por qué no podían vencerlo a pesar de su edad y condiciones?, no había respuesta alguna.

Un bastón impactó en su rostro haciendo que sangrara por su boca y nariz, el causante de ello había Chao. Chan aulló con fuerza debido al dolor y la ira que lo consumió debido a ese movimiento que no pudo prever.

—Te mereces eso y más escoria repugnante —dijo con firmeza mientras juntaba sus pies y colocaba sus puños a la altura de sus costillas, flexionaba sus rodillas hacia el frente, abría los pies haciendo que las puntas de los pies se miraran y extendía su brazo izquierdo al frente, el derecho lo mantenía al margen del costado del codo, todo sobre la línea media.

—Harás lo mismo que tu padre esa noche, usando ese estilo tan débil —Chao asintió con una sonrisa burlona.

—La misma noche en que él te derrotó y mi madre te dejó en claro que no podría amarte cómo tú a ella —una vena se hinchó en su frente, Tigresa sonreía triunfal por ese argumento, Chan calló, ya no tenía palabras para contratacar eso.

Chan embistió, Chao desvió el ataque girando ciento ochenta grados en _postura del gato_ , estando cerca dio un golpe al punto ciego, desconcentrándolo y haciendo que todo fuera un caos en su cabeza. Chan sin esperar nada, y aún con su cabeza dando vuelta, se desplazó intentando conectar un golpe directo en su cara, Chao entonces con el puño cerrado interceptó el golpe impactando en su nariz retrocediendo diez centímetros, Chao se colocó en posición de ataque mientras que su pierna derecha se extendía ligeramente hacía adelante y su pie ligeramente inclinado a la izquierda, su pierna izquierda sostenía el peso, su espalda inclinada hacia atrás, y su brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante apuntando con sus dedos a la cara de Chan, mientras que la mano izquierda estaba pegado al lado del codo derecho con los dedos apuntando hacia el cielo.

Tigresa miraba con atención la pelea, era admirable la agilidad que tenía el abuelo de Dishi, era un gran artista marcial, incluso podía igualar a los maestros Buey y Cocodrilo.

Parecía que el combate finalizaría, pero de la nada Chan sacó de su pantalón una espada pequeña, la cual clavó de forma cobarde y rastrera en la pierna derecha de Chao rompiendo su posición y tumbándolo al suelo, la sangre no tardó en fluir, Chan rio macabramente, se acercó a Chao con la intención de apuñalarlo, Tigresa se levantó con dificultad y saltó tratando de evitar la acción que estaba a punto de efectuar. Pero Chan la esquivó se colocó en posición del jinete y lanzó una patada alta directo a su axila izquierda rompiéndole el brazo. Ella cayó Chan atravesó su pierna con la misma espada, un desgarrador grito salió de sí, Chao apretó sus puños e intentó levantarse pero fue inútil.

—Bueno maestra, no quería hacerlo, ni estaba en orden de mis planes, pero veo que usted será la primera en morir —se acercó a ella casi al punto de que sus respiraciones se sentían, lamió sus labios, Chao hizo una mueca de asco y repulsión por eso, Tigresa trató de morderlo y clavarle sus colmillos, pero Chan la evadió golpeándola en la frente con el mango de la espada, su frente no tardo en inflamarse debido al contundente golpe —, que mala gatita has sido, pero eso note quito lo suculenta —mencionó lamiendo la poca sangre que había adquirido el mango de la espada.

—¡Maldito cabrón! —exclamó irritada, la adrenalina corría dentro de ella deseando desgarrar su garganta y arrancarle su corazón con sus propias garras para después aplastarlo con su pie derecho deshaciéndolo en un charco de mierda.

Chan se levantó, elevó su espada lo más alto que pudo mientras que la punta veía directamente a los ojos de Tigresa, y lo bajó velozmente, Tigresa cerró los ojos esperando su final al igual que Chao, pero eso nunca llegó, sólo se oyó un fuerte impacto, los dos abrieron los ojos topándose con la sorpresa de encontrarse a Dishi, quien no parecía tener heridas ni tampoco hilos sangrantes, parado frente a Tigresa y Chan en el suelo.

—Dishi —pronunciaron los labios de Chao, Dishi le sonrió acercándose a él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Abuelo, tanto tiempo sin verle y por fin está aquí conmigo —dijo Dishi con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras Tigresa sonreía por la tierna escena. Po se reincorporó con dificultad y cojeando de su pie derecho, al ver el estado de su amada fue directo a ella con la intención de auxiliarle.

—¿Cómo o en qué instante ocurrió esto? —preguntó con suma preocupación.

—Mientras estabas creo que inconsciente Chan combatió con Chao y después me hirió al igual que a él —dijo señalando la herida sangrante de ambos, Dishi exhaló con ira mirando a la mierda que tenía frente a ellos, el cual se levantaba para seguir combatiendo.

—¡Oh que reunión tan emotiva! —vomitó ocasionando caras de repugnancia hacia él —, pero veo que soy alérgico a ellas, o son tan dulces que hacen vomitar —se rio de nueva cuenta generando el descontento de todos.

Po ayudó a Tigresa a reincorporarse, Chan los miró y de nuevo su sonrisa se dibujó.

—Ustedes me recuerdan un poco a los padres de Chao —Dishi lo miró confundido —, los maestros Wah y Ying, los cuales asesiné hace cuarenta años atrás —Dishi quedó frío a esa revelación, Chao sólo suspiró con molestia.

Dishi se levantó colocándose en posición de ataque, Po le secundó aunque estuviese herido, Tigresa no se quedó atrás, era una guerrera radical y nunca cambiaría.

—¡Es hora del ajuste de cuentas! —exclamaron los tres al unísono.

Chan embistió de nueva cuenta, los tres se dispersaron encerrándolo en un triángulo, Po dio una patada voladora lanzándolo hacia Tigresa, ella se desplazó hacia adelante impactando el _golpe de fuego_ con una sola patadirecto a sus costillas quebrándoselas en el acto, mandándolo hacia Dishi el cual dio varios golpes rectos seguidos a su cara, cuello, pecho y abdomen, con una velocidad y reflejos dignos de admirar Chao sonrió por ello, Dishi le indicó que saltara hacia el centro para que hiciera justicia de una vez por todas, él así lo hizo dio una palmada lateral desviando el ataque y al mismo tiempo dando un puñetazo con los nudillos meñique y medio directo a la nariz, aprovechando la distracción siguió dando rápidos puñetazos deslizándose mientras Chan intentaba retroceder, Dishi, Po y Tigresa hicieron uan fila detrás de Chan, entonces con ambas palmas juntas Chao impactó el golpe adelantando la pierna derecha en la posición de arco y flecha directo al pecho aventándolo contra los tres, los cuales dieron una patada alta directo a su espalda lanzándolo hacia el fuego envolviéndolo en las llamas del aro. Los gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar de parte de él, solo podían esperar a que las llamas se apagaran para poder acabar con él.

Después de veinte segundos las llamas cesaron dejando a entre ver el resultad de ellas: casi todo su pelaje fue deshecho, parte de su cara, pecho y piernas estaban negras debido a las quemaduras y salía sangre por ellas, era horrible verlo. Se arrastró con dificultad detrás de un pilar, Chao lo siguió.

—Es inútil, ya no puedes hacer nada —dijo mirándolo a los ojos —, morirás cómo la basura patética que eres Chan, y eso tú te lo buscaste, no puedes culpar a nadie más de tu destino más que a ti —Chan miraba al vació, estaba ido —, dime, ¿acaso valió la pena todo esto?... asesinar a tu mejor amigo, casi tu hermano, a la mujer que decías amar demasiado, incluso más que mi padre… crear una ley afectando a aquellos que eran felices, deshacer familias enteras, asesinar a aquellos cuyo único delito fue amar… ¿y al final que obtuviste?, te quedaste solo Chan, sin nadie, sin apoyo, y todo por una ambición enfermiza que no te llevó a nada —Po, Tigresa y Dishi agacharon las miradas reflexivos por sus palabras.

 _Escalaban los árboles tratando de conseguir el fruto, Ying sólo estaba sentada observando su amigable competencia, le divertía en ocasiones lo estúpidos que llegaban a ser con tal de demostrar quién era más fuerte._

 _—Yo lo conseguir antes que tú Wah —dijo Chan con altanería —, el trepar es mi fuerte, y eso es innegable._

 _—Pero no se te olvide que el ego pesa más que una piedra, y eso puede ser el factor decisivo para que caigas después de subir al árbol —Ying rio por el comentario, Chan enrojeció un poco y luego subió al árbol, después le secundó Wah._

 _Ambos eran excelentes escaladores, estaban igualados, eso no lo podían negar, tomaron al mismo tiempo la rama, Chan dio una patada pero Wah la cubrió y tiró él, pero fue el mismo resultado, los oídos de Ying captaron algo crujiendo, de pronto su vista se posó en la rama, mientras que los dos ignoraban que estaba a punto de romperse._

 _—¡Chicos!, ¡tengan cuidado la rama está por…! —pero fue demasiado tarde pues la rama cedió haciendo que los dos cayeran de culo al suelo, Ying hizo una mueca de dolor, pues estaban a cinco metros del suelo._

—Sí, ellos dos eran toda mi familia, en esa época de jóvenes fue la más feliz de toda mi vida, que incluso no se comparan a la eternidad, esos pequeños momentos y aventuras que vivimos, fueron gloria pura —las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos —, pero… —su voz se volvió fría y hostil —, eso es el pasado —, jaló una palanca que estaba cubierta por una tela negra.

Todo el lugar tembló, las paredes empezaron a agrietarse, los pilares se deshicieron.

—¡Esto colapsará! —exclamó Tigresa, Po la cargó en sus brazos y fueron los primeros en salir Dishi tomó del brazo a su abuelo y salieron de ahí.

Los techos caían, peligrando su vida, era dudoso que salieran con vida, Chao a pesar de su edad y la herida sangrante de su pierna tenía buena condición para correr, pero de repente Chan apareció clavándole la espalda en su pecho derribándolo.

—¡No!, ¡abuelo! —gritó Dishi deteniéndose y aproximándose a él, Chan sonreía con locura para finalmente morir aplastado por una gigantesca roca que cayó sobre su cabeza decapitándolo.

—¡No Dishi!, ¡no lo hagas!, ¡morirás! —dijo tratando de evitar que lo salvara.

—¡No me iré sin ti!, ¡tardé mucho para verte de nuevo como para dejarte aquí! —exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¡Rong te necesita!, ¡debes protegerla de todo mal y estar para ella siempre!, ¡haz que me sienta orgulloso de ti cómo siempre lo he estado!, ¡fue bueno verte otra vez, aunque fuera por unos minutos solamente! —Dishi se resistió pero finalmente se fue dejándolo morir ahí en la caverna, Chao miró el techo sonriente esperando su inminente final.

 _Ambos estaban practicando la forma de la pequeña imaginación, Dishi tenía ocho años ya, Chao veía orgulloso el avance de su nieto, quien seguía su ejemplo de entrenar día y noche para poder proteger el Valle en el cual vivían._

 _—Muy bien Dishi, continúa así y tal vez algún día podrás superarme._

 _—No lo creo abuelo, ay que tú eres súper fuerte y yo sólo soy un torpe —dijo sin dejar de efectuar la forma._

 _—No digas eso Dishi, a tú edad yo no sabía hacer eso —Dishi se detuvo al escuchar eso, Chao rio debido a su incredulidad —, enserio, yo empecé a entrenar esto a los once años, y tú desde los seis años, con eso ya me superaste._

 _—Wow, que bien abuelo, entonces entrenaré mucho más duro para poder llegar a ser cómo tú —dijo con determinación._

 _—¡Ese es mi nieto! —exclamó feliz._

 _—Abuelo, me prometes que pase lo que pase siempre estarás conmigo—dijo inocentemente Dishi._

 _—Sí —respondió quitándole un peso de encima, Dishi siguió entrenando toda la tarde._

—Parece ser que esa promesa no pude cumplirla jamás —el techo se desplomó aplastándolo pero sin borrarle esa sonrisa.

Po y Tigresa aguardaban en el suelo a que salieran, Dishi logró salir de ahí, la guarida terminó colapsándose totalmente, Po y Tigresa miraron con desconcierto la ausencia de Chao.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Po preocupado.

—Mi abuelo no pudo salir de ahí —Dishi cayó de cara llorando su muerte.

—No puede ser —pronunciaron los labios de Tigresa estupefacta por la noticia.

—Me hizo prometer que mi promesa seguiría en pie, que protegería a Rong de cualquier peligro y que dónde quiera que estuviese lo haría un abuelo orgulloso —sollozos se hicieron presentes, esas no eran lágrimas cualquiera, eran lágrimas de un guerrero en memoria de los grandes abatidos en batalla.

Po y Tigresa se acercaron a consolarlo. La lluvia no tardó en caer, el cielo sintió empatía con Dishi en esos momentos, un gran hombre murió y el Valle era testigo de ellos y quedaría marcado en su historia.

17

Cocodrilo atravesó el abdomen del último mongol que seguía con vida, finalizando la ardua batalla, el tono rojizo del atardecer reflejo de la sangre esparcida, el dolor, la angustia y los héroes caídos durante el combate, los cuales serían recordados en la historia de China.

Víbora, Grulla y Mei Ling contemplaron el último rayo del sol que daba paso a la noche, la cual marcaría un antes y un después en esa gran contienda. Grulla tenía las alas vendadas, pero aun así bajó del techo, tenía que hacerlo por aquellos que alguna vez significaron algo así como una familia cuando entrenaba en la academia.

El maestro que dirigía la academia fue una de las bajas que recibieron los maestros, Mei Ling cargó el cadáver y lo depositó dentro de la academia junto a los demás: en total quince maestros que dieron su vida para proteger a los valles aledaños a los cuales juraron lealtad y compromiso.

18

Shifu había sentido hasta el último detalle de esas batallas, la paz interior había logrado cosas que él nunca se hubiese imaginado de joven.

—Todo acabó Buey —dijo con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasa Shifu? —preguntó Buey al ver su expresión seria para tales noticias.

—Hubo bajas terribles, incluso una en la batalla contra Chan.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó intrigado.

—La paz interior hace cosas impresionantes Buey, pero creo que también Oogway tuvo que ver en ello.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sinceramente no lo sé, pero lo presiento —Buey cayó finalmente en la cuenta de lo que Rhino Trueno contaba sobre Oogway y su padre.

19

Llegaron al Valle, la lluvia no dejaba de cesar, incluso parecía que una tormenta se avecinaría; Po seguía cargando a Tigresa en sus brazos, algo que a ella le molestaba un poco, pues parecía como si ella fuera una débil damisela en peligro, pero era acogedor debido al suave y esponjado pelo del panda. En la plaza principal yacía el cuerpo inerte y colgante de Fan, pues lo habían ejecutado.

Los ciudadanos al verlos se acercaron a auxiliarles, Dishi seguía cabizbajo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó uno de los ciudadanos desconcertado.

—Los causantes de la destrucción de los puentes fueron derrotados —los ciudadanos estallaron en gritos de alegría por esa victoria, abrazaron a los héroes por ese resultado, al mismo tiempo que se disculpaban por su anterior comportamiento algo grosero e indiferente. Se llevaron a ambos a la enfermería para que les tratasen sus golpes y heridas.

Dishi se alejó un poco del festejo, pues no quería nada en esos momentos, la muerte de su abuelo sería un acontecimiento difícil de superar y más porque pudo salvarlo pero él no lo quiso así.

—Dishi —habló una voz a sus espaldas. él la reconocía bien, sonrió con ligereza y dio la vuelta para toparse con ella, se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse después de mucho.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó al ver las marcas de llanto en su cara.

—Después de mucho volví a reencontrarme con mi abuelo —ella sonrió por esa mención —, combatimos contra el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, fue cómo en los viejos tiempos de vigilancia nocturna —ella asintió para que continuase —, pero murió al colapsarse la guarida de esos malnacidos hijos de puta.

—¿Hablas de Farhan? —é asintió.

—Lo asesiné, ahora ese bastardo debe de estar pudriéndose en el infierno de dónde pertenece… después de la batalla parecía que saldríamos con vida de ahí y podría tenerlo de vuelta en mi vida a mi abuelo, pero ocurrió algo que no preví y murió aplastado por las rocas —ella pegó su cabeza a su pecho confortándolo, él no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran nuevamente, pero tenía que desahogarse o le ocasionaría un daño irreparable —. Pero me hizo prometer algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con curiosidad, él se puso recto y la miró a los ojos.

—Es una promesa que ya había hecho el día en que desapareció —ella asintió —, que te protegeré de todo mal, ya que eres lo que más amo, y sobre todo eres mi razón de vivir.

—Dishi —pronunciaron sus labios.

—Y nunca dejé a un lado esa promesa —ella lo besó nuevamente, se abrazaron.

La luna era expectante del dolor y el amor que habían pasado, no sabían lo que el futuro les deparaba, era algo incierto, pero en ese momento no importaba, pues se tenían el uno al otro y nadie cambiaría eso.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que le es haya gustado... sí, la muerte de Chao también me dolió, pero bueno, esa es otra parte dificil de la escritura, matar a algún personaje con el que te encariñaste, pero si así lo requiere la trama no hay vuelta de hoja. Sólo me falta el epílogo nuevamente les digo, así que espero que sean pacientes. Los invito a que dejen sus comentarios que me alientan a seguir escribiendo, también los invito a que se den una vuelta por mis demás historias, que espero les gusten.**

 **Sin más que agregar, me despido; su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL **


	17. Epílogo

**Llevaba horas contemplándolo, analizaba cada detalle de el objeto en cuestion: forma, tamaño, color, cualquier cosa que pudiera extraer de, pero eran tan simplre que podía olvidarse en un segundo, pero se leía la leyenda: "Aquí ha terminado tu viaje, entra y disfruta de las maravillas que te aguardan", suspiró y sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el túnel.**

 **¡Por fin!, ¡por fin termine está historia que me llevó más de un año!, y me impresiona realmente el resultado al mismo tiempo la duración que llevó y los capítulos, es la más larga en cantidad de letras y títulos, pero bueno, aquí está finalmente el epílogo de esta historia que cierra un ciclo en mi narrativa de este foro que me abrió las puertas de la imaginación para mejorar un poco mi estilo literario.**

 **Sin más preámbulos comencemos...**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **El curso de la historia**

 _Tardaron varios días en desenterrar su cuerpo de entre las rocas, pero cuando lo hicieron no dudaron en embalsamarlo, Dishi tuvo que contener las lágrimas, siempre estuvimos apoyándolo, nunca lo dejamos solo en nuestra estancia en el Valle._

 _La velación duró dos días, al enviarle la notificación a Shifu de que Chan había muerto y con la victoria de Grulla, Víbora, Mei Ling y toda la Academia Lee Da en conjunto con el maestro Cocodrilo, la paz regresó a la normalidad, el Consejo de Maestros levantó un escrito en el que se borraba de la historia de las batallas heroicas de China al maestro Chan, incluso fue retirado su nombre del muro de las grandes leyendas. Los puentes fueron reconstruidos, los comerciantes volvieron a transitar por el Valle de Wing Chun y las escases fue eliminada en su totalidad._

 _Después del entierro de Chao, nos despedimos de Dishi y Rong, les deseamos una feliz vida y partimos de regreso al Valle de la Paz, era momento de arreglar nuestros asuntos internos… pero, ¿por dónde íbamos a empezar?_

 _—Amigos y maestro Shifu, después de esta misión exhaustiva, Tigresa y yo nos dimos cuenta de algo importante —empecé a hablar agarrando confianza para revelar el punto importante…_

 _—¿Qué es Po? —preguntó Shifu un poco harto de mi parloteo._

 _—Po y yo somos pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso meses antes de que nos enviara al Valle de Wing Chun —reveló, para sorpresa mía y de todos los presentes, Tigresa._

 _—No puedo creerlo —dijeron al unísono los chicos, mientras a Shifu le daba un tic nervioso en la oreja derecha._

 _Fue cuando entablamos una larga platica, llegando a una conclusión de lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante en la historia de China, y la respuesta era simple, era la siguiente…_

—¡Po! —llamó Tigresa sacándolo de su trance —, ya casi es la reunión, vente ya.

—¡Sí mi amor! —respondió saliendo de la habitación.

Miró cómo la gente continuaba sus labores y convivía una con otra, era reconfortante en cierta manera regresar a la ciudad de Gongmen dos años después de la derrota de Shen.

Tigres se encontraba delante de él con los brazos cruzados, vestía una shen keng azul marino con detalles de dragones dorados y portaba un pantalón blanco, se veía hermosa, podía contemplarla todo el tiempo que quisiera, pues era cómo ver una maravilla creación de la naturaleza.

—Más vale que cierres el hocico o te va entrar polvo —dijo con un tono burlesco trayéndolo a la realidad nuevamente.

—Oye, porque tienes que comportarte así, sólo quiero verte, ¿es malo eso?

—No, pero me siento cómo acosada —dijo sonriendo un poco.

—Entonces te acosaré —dijo fingiendo un tono malvado y perturbador acercándose a ella con la intención de besarla, pero para sorpresa de él ella le dio un puñetazo en las costillas sacándole el aire.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó sofocado en el suelo, ella lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Porque debes controlarte, no es el momento ni el lugar —dijo seriamente —, pero cuando caiga la noche podremos jugar todo el tiempo que desees —dijo susurrante en su oído con un tono muy seductor haciendo que su piel se erizara, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Trato hecho maestra Tigresa, ahora vamos al Consejo de Maestros —y emprendieron su camino.

1

Todos analizaron las consignas establecidas, los parámetros a seguir, el juramento, las razones, etc. Todo muy bien estructurado, Po se encontraba recto y con los brazos tras su espalda, de una manera militar nunca antes vista en él, llegando a impresionar a Tigresa, los chicos, al maestro Shifu y hasta al señor Ping quien había decidido acompañarlos en esta aventura.

—Bueno maestro Po "Guerrero Dragón" —habló el maestro Buey Tormenta —, todos revisamos a detalle este documento, durante dos días discutimos sobre el tema y hemos llegado a una conclusión que es factible para todos.

—¿Y esa es? —cuestionó Po de manera tranquila.

—La ley de los romances entre maestros queda eliminada, y nuestra firma en este documento lo avala —los presentes estallaron en aplausos, Víbora y Grulla se besaron, eso mientras Mono y Mantis los miraban algo incómodos. Shifu sonreía feliz por sus alumnos y su "hijita" Tigresa, reflexionando sobre las sombras que dejo esa ley propuesta por tirano inmaduro y narcisista, concluyendo en la derrota de este a manos de un guerrero blanco y negro de corazón ingenuo, siendo ayudado por el descendiente del hijo de los maestros Wah y Ying.

—También queda establecido que Dishi el nieto de Chao, quién fue el hijo único de los maestros Wah y Ying quedará a cargo de salvaguardar el Valle de Wing Chun —todos los maestros asintieron aceptando la condición.

Todos los maestros firmaron, llegando con Po, Tigresa y Shifu, dado por finalizado la sesión.

—Guerrero Dragón, me doy a la tarea de decir unas palabras para concluir de una vez por todas —dijo Shifu —, desde este momento, el curso de la historia ha dado un giro, un nuevo futuro se va a forjar, los destinos de los demás maestros cambiaran, y espero que para bien, las cadenas que opresaron a tus predecesores finalmente han sido cortadas, y todo gracias a ti… mi discípulo —hizo el saludo del sol y la luna al igual que Po que se le escapó una lágrima por las palabras.

—Gracias maestro Shifu, por consiguiente aprovechando la ocasión quiero hacer algo y deseo que ustedes sean parte de ello —metió su mano a su bolsillo trasero, se hincó frente a Tigresa y le extendió el anillo —, maestra Tigresa, tú quién fuiste mi inspiración para tratar de aprender wu shu… y digo tratar porque era muy torpe y sonso en ello —todos rieron por el hilarante comentario —, que aunque cuando llegué al Palacio no fui de tu agrado, por obvias razones que no quiero mencionar debido a que no son relevantes, te convertiste en mi amiga, algo que en mis sueños nunca imaginé, ni siquiera creí concebir, compartimos muchas misiones juntos… si me dieran la oportunidad de regresar al pasado a revivir las misiones contigo, lo aceptaría sin dudar, y con el paso del tiempo nos convertimos en algo maravilloso, te volviste mi complemento, por eso quiero pedirte que sí…

—Acepto —lo abrazó y lo besó con las ovaciones de los maestros.

—¡Ese es mi hijo!, ¡ese adorable Guerrero Dragón es mi hijo! —exclamó emocionado el señor Ping.

2

La boda fue grande, esto debido a los puestos importantes y las leyendas vivientes que eran ellos dos, fuimos invitados y asistimos por agradecimiento a lo que ellos habían hecho por nosotros. Fue grato volver a verlos, la felicidad que irradiaban, eran mejores amigos, se apoyaban mutuamente y nadie podía negarlo por más que quisieran, regresaron al Valle de la Paz dónde hasta el día de hoy siguen protegiéndolo.

—¿Y qué pasó con el maestro Shifu? —preguntó un pequeño lobo de pelaje amarillento con motas cafés que estaba acostado en sus piernas.

—Murió cinco años después del nacimiento de su segundo nieto.

—Que mal.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó un poco divertido por el tono que uso el pequeño.

—Debió ser feo —respondió con inocencia.

—Tal vez sí, pero sabes, todo llega a su fin —el niño lo miró con algo de miedo.

—¿Por qué papi?

—Porque es parte del ciclo de la vida.

—¡Dishi y Tian vengan a cenar! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

—¡Allá vamos Rong! —dijo Dishi —, pero bueno hijo, el curso de la historia es impredecible y así será para siempre nunca podrás evitarlo, ve hijo ahorita te alcanzo —el niño se fue rumbo a su casa mientras Dishi veía cómo el último rayo de luz se ocultaba tras la montaña.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Sí, ya sé es corto, pero esto lo hice por una razón, ya que traté de empatarlo con el prólogo que fue corto igual, pero este tuvo más extensión, y resumí todos los acontecimientos para no saturar más de lo necesario, llegando de plano al grano.**

 **Y para finalizar de buena forma, que sería de un escritor en esta página sin sus lectores, los cuales dejaron su opinión a lo largo de la trama:**

 **Marionlogie:** Gracias por ser la primera que comento esta pequeña historia, espero de todo corazón que leas el final.

 **MasterTigress4444** **:** Mi segundo comentario y una lectora que ya había conocido en otra de mis historias, la cual fue "Ella sólo es mía", gracias de verdad por tu seguimiento y elección de leer esta obra producto de la mente de un loco y fantasioso enamorado.

 **Leornad kenway:** Otro de mis lectores, que me ha seguido desde mis inicios, te deseo lo mejor y que mejores mucho más en tu narrativa, muchas gracias.

 **djs from mars fan:** Chico, debo decir que eres un lector ávido, aunque ya no te reportaste en lso siguientes capítulo sé que cuando vuelvas los leerás, te deseo mucho éxito con tu primera historia.

 **Guest:** Otro lector que ha comentado muchas de mis historias, espero que te haya gustado este final.

 **AlienHeart1915:** Me sacan una que otra risa la forma hlarante en la que comentas cada episodio, eso tiene un mérito, te deseo suerte con tu fic "Temporada de pandas", espero poder leer el final que tienes en mente. Aunque te ausentaste un poco en algunos capítulos.

 **Scartt:** Bueno a ti ya te he conocido anteriormente por comentar otra de mis historias, y aún así espero termines de leer esta historia, te deseo mucha suerte con tus fics.

 **osita:** Espero que leas el final y dejes tu comentario, mucho gracias por leer esta loca idea.

 **1k:** Buen dato el que mencionaste; sobre los militares que no podían casarse con personas de su mismo oficio, así cómo recordarme lo tradicionalistas que eran los chinos, gracias por adentrarte en esta historia, espero leas este final.

 **16:** Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, espero leas este final.

 **AnnLight:** Debo admitir que me agradaron mucho tus comentarios, pero era la forma de analizar las sitación y desglosar cada detalle lo que me entretenía leerlos, bueno, espero que leas este final y te invito a que te des la vuelta por mis demás historias.

 **Sayori OM:** Me agrada mucho que tus opiniones abraquen mucho, porque así alguien se dedica a prestarle toda la atención posible, reflexionabas cosas que yo pasaba por alto en ocasiones y eso me ponía pensar y reeler algunos episodios, te invito a leer mis otras historias y este final.

 **Bueno, me despido, los invito a leer mis historias que no han finalizado: Bitacóras de un guardian, Amenaza ancestral, Bienvenido a la preparatoria, y todos mis one shots. Nos vemos en una próxima idea o en alguno de los siguientes capítulos de las historias mencionadas.**

 **Su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
